Brighter than the Past, Clearer than the Future
by luminoslight1313
Summary: What if when Sirius fell through the veil he didn't die? What if when he fell he managed to get himself back out? But what if instead of in his time he was in the past way in the past? What if he was deaged and lost all his memories? What if he was Salazar Slytherin? What if he tore the veil? This story will answer these questions and so many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my story. So I was surfing for fanfiction on google when I got the idea to google Sirius is Salazar Slytherin and I couldn't find any at all. So I thought why don't I write a Sirius is Salazar story, since you know what they say can't find it, write it, and I did. So let me know how you like it by reviewing, thank you and enjoy my story.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

' **parseltongue'**

 **Chapter 1 The story begins**

Sirius POV

I guess that I am dead now, it didn't hurt as much as I thought that it was going to.

"Sirius!"

Was that Harry, I guess I can still hear him I hope that Moony stops him from doing anything.

"Sirius!"

Am I ready to die yet?

"Sirius please come back."

No, I don't think that I am ready.

Let me go, let me go, I said let me go!

Nobody's POV

A woman was walking back to her house when she saw a boy no more than four laying in a snow bank. He had short wavy black hair and was wearing a robe that was too big for his small frame.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked the boy picking him up.

He opened his eyes and she saw that they were a deep silver blue, but then just as quick, he shut them. His face was red and he seemed to have a fever that was climbing higher and higher.

"Oh no, I need to get you back to my house." Then she took off as quick as she could without slipping on the ice that littered the path.

She came to a small house located in a square within view of a magnificent castle, "Charles, Charles where are you?"

A man in his early thirties peeked around the door frame he had short brown hair and brown eyes, "I am right here dear, what is wrong?" Then he saw the small child sweating and breathing heavily in his wife's arms, "My word who is that?"

"I don't know but what I can tell you is that he is sick, and we need to help him. I need you to go get me a Pepper-up potion, a fever draught, some snow, and a pot of water." After saying all that the woman cleared the kitchen table and laid Sirius down on it. When she just saw her husband standing there not doing anything she glared at him and he went running to go get what he was told to.

When the woman looked back down she saw the child slowly open his eyes, she smiled kindly at him, "don't worry dear we will fix you right up, can you tell me your name?"

Just then Charles walked in slowly hearing his wife.

' **I don't know, can't remember, who are you?'** Sirius asked not noticing that he wasn't speaking English.

The women to her regard didn't even spare a minute when she regarded in turn, **'my name is Ophelia dear, and the man in the doorway is my husband Charles. Can you not remember anything dear?'**

' **I remember that someone needed me, and the word Moony. I am so sleepy, is it alright if I rest?'**

The woman just smiled at him and brushed the hair out of his face **'Of course you can dear.'**

Then Sirius closed his eyes and fell asleep, Charles walked over and seeing the small smile on her face knowing that she had decided to take care of him. So smiling he walked over and picked the small boy up and carried him into the extra room.

"You know that if you want to take care of him that you have to come up with a name," Charles said pulling the blankets up to fight off the small bite of cold.

"How did you know that I was going to say that I wanted to take care of him?" Ophelia asked surprised, as he turned around.

Then walking out of the room he turned to her and smiled, "you have that look like it wouldn't matter what I said you would do it anyway."

Kissing her husband softly she said, "you really do know me well, my love."

"Of course I do." He said puffing his chest out importantly causing Ophelia to laugh, "So do you have an idea for a name?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking Salazar since that would be the easiest to say in parseltongue, Sal for short."  
Charles sighed and shook his head, "your family and having overly complicated names."

"Oh hush." She said laughing at him until they hear whimpering. When they looked in they saw Sal thrashing in his sleep, seeing this Ophelia walked over petting his head and saying soothing words in parseltongue.

When he finally calmed down, she sighed and whispered to her husband, "I wonder what he went through that it traumatized him this much?"

Charles shook his head and kissed the top of hers, "I hope we don't find out because I have the feeling if we do then it will be because he told us."

She looked up at him shocked, "A vision?"

He shook his head again, "No from what I can tell his past is dark, his present cloudy, and his future unsure. But what I can tell you is that he will be important but I don't know how."

"Alright, then we have to do everything possible, to make sure that his future is brighter than his past and clearer than his future."

With that resolute answer, Ophelia stood up headed to bed with her husband chuckling behind her. He knew that as soon as she decided something there was a very small chance of her changing her mind.

The next morning Sal woke up to the sun shining in his face, he was confused till he remembered the kind lady helping him. Then as if called she walked into the room, she had dark hair braided and pinned at the top of her head along with kind brown eyes.

' **Good morning, how are you feeling?'** She asked setting down a tray with some porridge with honey on it.

' **I am not as hot, but I still can't remember who I am or where I came from.'** He said shaking his head as tears started to form.

Ophelia jumped up and hugged but then when she felt him stiffen she released enough to give him room to escape if he wanted to, but when he didn't she smiled softly. **'Don't worry about remembering if you don't that is fine, but if you do that is also fine. Don't push yourself to remember we are not going to send you away if you do, but we are also not going to send you away if you don't. So don't worry about any of that right now, alright Sal?'**

Sal leaned back away from the kind lady and asked, **'What did you call me?'**

' **Sal which is short for Salazar we figured that since you don't know your name, and we don't know your name, we would call you Salazar Slytherin which is mine and my husband Charles' last name. Is that alright?'**

Sal just burrowed into the hug more, **'That sounds great.'**

' **I am glad.'** Ophelia pulled him tighter against her and kissed the top of his head.

Charles was leaning against the doorway watching the exchange while smiling. He stood there for a few minutes before he heard the door to the shop open when he walked out his smile vanished.

"What are you doing here Theseus?" He growled at Ophelia's brother.

He had greasy black hair that was long and pulled back leaving his monkeyish face on display. "I just came to see how my dear sister has been doing." He said sneering at the thought.

"I am sure that you were because you care about her so much," Charles said discretely reaching under the counter where he knew his wand would be along with nudging awake the black mamba that helped protect the store.

Along with the mamba, he woke up the coral snake that slipped into the back to warn Ophelia that her brother was there.

"Of course I care her child will be the heir to our dark magic," Theseus said standing up straighter as if he was presenting an important award.

Charles scoffed, "As if Lia would ever allow her child to sink into the abyss that she herself fought tooth and nail to climb out of."

Theseus leaned on the desk so that he was nose to nose with Charles, "That might not be her decision."

"Yeah well it isn't yours either, and if I find you near my Lia or one of ours, I will show you exactly why it is that I was considered so dangerous, am I clear?" Charles said whispering as Theseus watched a swirl of gold appear before it disappeared again.

Theseus looked like he was going to argue before he decided against it and stormed out of the store.

"Is he gone?" Ophelia called from the back.

"Yeah, he's gone." As he said that Lia came out of the back with the coral snake wrapped around her neck like a colorful necklace.

"What did he want this time?" She asked putting down the snake on top of Serene the black mamba who had slithered on top to curl up.

"He was threatening us by saying that if we had any children he would take them to teach them dark magic," Charles said pulling put some herbs to make a potion to cure a cold along with one to help with rashes.

"I am sure you did not threaten him back?" She asked raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Of course not, do you not know me at all?" He asked looking thoroughly offended.

"I asked because I know you." She said looking at him again.

"Fair point, I might have threatened him a little." He said looking sheepish.

Lia rolled her eyes, "of course you did." Then she walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "good job honey."

"Thank you, darling." He said kissing her back, "speaking of kids how is Sal, did he like his name?"

Lia turned back to the pepper up potion she was making, "yes he did, and he is doing better I think by next week he should be all set and ready to get out of bed. Right now though he is sleeping since his body needs rest."

He nodded his head, "That makes sense, how old do you expect he is?"

Lia looked thoughtful, for a moment before answering, "I suspect four, maybe five."

Charles shook his head and sighed, "So young, it makes you wonder what kind of people it was that left him out in the weather like that."

Charles felt arms wrap around his waist when he looked over Ophelia was standing there leaning against him.

"Are you sure that it is alright if we raise him?" She asked looking longingly at her husband.

"My love, of course, it is alright, how could you think it wouldn't. I am sure that you will be an excellent mother, and of course, I will be there the entire time." Charles said pulling his wife around to kiss her forehead.

"How do you always know the right things to say?" Lia asked chuckling.

"It is just part of my charm, of course." He said haughtily.

Ophelia started laughing, then Charles joined in till they were laughing together.

' **Excuse me?'** A small voice called from the doorway.

When they turned there was Sal standing in the doorway.

' **Hello dear, are you hungry? '** Ophelia asked walking over and bending to get on eye level.

Sal nodded slowly as he blushed softly, this lead to Lia chuckling softly at the cuteness.

This dynamic lasted through the rest of winter along with the early parts of spring. Charles who knew a handful, of words from Lia could understand a small amount of what Sal was saying. It was the middle of spring and Sal was sitting in the front of the shop practicing some reading and writing when the shop door opened and a boy about ten comes running in.

He had bright red hair and green eyes that were more of an apple green than an emerald green.

When the boy turned around and saw Sal a smile burst onto his face. "Hello, do you live here?"

Sal nodded since Lia had said that not many people understood the language he spoke.

"Ok, well do you mind if I hide here a little bit since I ran away from my sitter?" He asked propping himself up on a stool.

Sal shook his head no.

The smile got larger, then he looked confused, "do you not speak English?"

Sal shook his head no **'No I only speak parsel.'**

The boy's eye lit up, "That is so cool, what language is it?"

Sal looked down at the book on animals and flipped till he found a picture of a snake, then he pointed to it.

"Snakes, is it the language of snakes?"

Sal nodded slowly waiting to see what the reaction would be since he had a feeling that it might not be good.

"That is so cool, do you understand English?"

Sal nodded and put his fingers together a little.

"So a little, hey do you think you can teach me?" the boy asked excitedly.

Sal shrugged, then thought and nodded slowly.

"Ok so maybe but you think so. Ok so how about you teach me snake and I will teach you English?"

Sal thought about it and then nodded.  
"Great I am Godric Gryffindor and I am ten, nice to meet you."

Sal pointed to the sign that said Slytherin, then carefully he wrote out Sal and the number four.

"So your name is Sal Slytherin and you are four right?"

Sal nodded again.

Godric thought for a second and said, "Well you are smart for four."

Sal shrugged.

"So is Sal short for your name?"

Sal nodded again.

"Ok, then you can call me Ric."

Sal smiled and nodded.

"Are your parents around usually at this time?"

Sal shook his head.

"Alright I will come normally at this time, but if I can't or your parents are here, I will send a bird with a red and gold ribbon. Do you have a bird?"

Sal nodded since he learned that his parents keep birds to send medicine or messages.

"Alright, so you can send a green and silver ribbon since your families use them as ties."

Sal nodded again and smiled.

"My Lord, my Lord where are you?" A soldier yelled outside.

"Oops, well I better go don't want them finding me here. I will see you tomorrow and we can start."

Sal nodded smiling at his new friend.

"Alright bye," Ric said running out into the day.

Sal sat there smiling glad that he had made a new friend.

Then Serene slithered up from under the counter.

' **Are you going to tell your hatchers?'**

' **Not yet I kind of want to surprise them.'** Sal said smiling at the idea of his parent's expression when he could converse with them naturally.

' **If you are sure hatchling, but do not be surprised if they are upset with you'** The snake pointed out gently.

' **I won't, do you think it is true that I am smarter than others my age? '** Asked remembering what Ric had said.

' **How should I know, I do not really make it a habit of mine to interact with other hatchlings your age.'** She shuddered at the thought of all the kids grabbing at her

' **Okay but if you could make a guess?'** Sal asked almost pouting.

Serene sighed before answering, **"If I was to make a guess, then yes I do believe that you are smarter than other hatchlings your age.'**

' **I wonder why that is?'** Sal thought out loud.

' **It would do well for you to not overthink it.'** Serene said lying down in a spot of sunlight that had seeped through the window

' **I guess you are right.'** Sal admitted going back to the page in the book that he was working on before Godric had shown up.

' **Of course, I am when am I ever wrong.'** Serene scoffed at the idea that she was wrong, which caused a small giggle and an eye roll at the sunbathing snake.

Over the course of a few months, Ric would find a way to ditch his guards and make his way to the Apothecary. They would then take turns teaching each other their language and after a year they could hold conversations in both languages easily. They even started writing letters to each other switching and mixing the languages making it hard for anyone else to read. Lia and Charles were impressed and a little suspicious about how fast he was learning but they brushed it off as him remembering what he already knew. Then when he called them Mom and Dad at Christmas they didn't really care as long as he was alright.

A few months after that, Ric told Sal that he was not going to be able to come for a couple of weeks since his uncle was visiting and he knew he wasn't going to be able to ditch him. The second week in Sal was sitting in the apothecary reading his book again when he looked up and saw a greasy haired man come walking in.

"May I ask who are you?" The man asked haughtily.

Sal pretended to ignore him, he didn't like the feeling coming off of the man it was oily, cold, and dark. Instead, he poked Serena awake, she slithered out the back and into town while Theseus tried to get an answer out of Sal. She slithered fast trying to find either Ophelia or Charles, Just as she was going to give up to head back to the shop to protect Sal himself she spotted a familiar crop of bright red hair. Ric was with a woman with hair as bright as his and a man with golden blonde hair who had a sword strapped to his side.

Ric was the first one to spot the familiar deadly snake, "Serena what is she doing here?"

The woman looked up from the conversation she was having with a merchant, "what is it dear?" Then she noticed the large snake heading their way. "Oh my, that is a very large snake."

"And very deadly if I remember correctly." The man said raising an eyebrow at the snake that was fast approaching."

"Yes, but not if she likes you, actually she is very lazy and rarely leaves the shop, so what is she doing here." Ric contemplated as she came up to him.

' **Ric I am so glad I found someone, Sal he needs help, and Ophelia and Charles won't be back till tonight.'** Serena said worriedly.

"What do you mean Sal needs help?" Ric asked now worried also.

"Honey, do you understand what she is saying?" The woman said surprised.

"Yes, but I do not have time to explain how right now, my friend is in trouble," Ric said starting to panic.

The man looked at the woman quickly and nodded, "Alright let's go help your friend."

Ric smiled, "Thank you mother, Serena you lead."

The man and the woman looked shocked as the snake seemed to nod, but they did not have time to contemplate it as Ric took off running. It was only a few minutes until they came upon an Apothecary with a dark green door and silver writing saying Slytherin's Apothecary.

Ric took a breath and calmed himself and walked into the shop when the man and his mom walked in they saw a young boy with dark black hair and bright blue-grey eyes being interrogated by a greasy haired man.

Ric looked over the situation then put on his best-worried face, which wasn't hard due to the situation, "Jared there you are we have been looking all over for you, we told you to wait in the square. I am so sorry sir I hope he wasn't bothering you." He said innocently.

The man sneered, "And who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry Godric Gryffindor prince of this town and this is my mother Queen Clarissa and my uncle Lord Oliver." He said pointing to each person, in turn, a mischevious glint in his eye.

Theseus paled at the names that he had heard then stiffly he bowed, "my apologies my Queen my Lord I had no idea."

Clarissa stood up straight bringing her regal air up, "then maybe next time you should check before going off on someone."

Theseus bowed stiffly again, "I sincerely apologize again my Queen, my Lord, my Prince."

Then he walked out of the apothecary, they waited a few moments to make sure he was gone before Ric turned towards Sal. "Are you alright he didn't touch you did he?"

"No, I'm fine you got here before he could really do anything," Sal said giving Ric a hug he subtly looked over Ric's shoulder at the Queen and Lord standing in the doorway. **'So is that your mom and Uncle?'**

' **Of course, they are what did you think I grabbed a couple of random strangers off the street? So do you want me to introduce you to them or not?'** Godric said putting his hands on his hips and nodding towards his mother and uncle.

' **I guess there really isn't any other choice since now they know what you have been doing.'** Salazarsighed

' **Well not really, I kind of rushed over here when Serena found us.'** Godric said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

' **Godric you idiot.'** Sal glared at his friend.

' **Yes, Salazar you twat.'**

' **I have an idea how about you pay attention to the two people standing in the shop looking very confused.'** Serena said breaking them out of their playful insult battle. that was going to happen.

' **Oops, sorry.'** They both apologized

"Anyways' Uncle, Mother this is Salazar Slytherin my friend slash brother slash teacher," Godric said giving Sal a hug from behind.

"Hello, you can call me Sal, everyone does," Sal said blushing slightly.

Clarissa bent down and looked Sal's blue-gray eyes, "Hello Sal I am Queen Clarissa but you can call me Issa if you want."

Then his Uncle knelt down, "You can call me Oliver no title needed."

"Alright, Sal do you want us to wait with you until your parents get back, in case that man comes back?" Oliver asked.

Sal looked up at Ric silently asking if that was alright, Ric smiled and nodded at the younger boy.

"Yes please." He said smiling shyly.

Clarissa and Oliver smiled and nodded.

"So what do you like to do?" Clarissa asked the smaller boy.

Sal smiled and went to pull his book on animals out from behind the counter.

Oliver picked the book up and looked at the cover, "so do you like animals?"

Sal nodded, "Yep I like them a lot, there are a lot of interesting animals that don't live around here."

"You're right there are, and some of them are really big," Oliver said.

Sal's eyes lit up, "You've seen them?"

Oliver looked at Clarissa who smiled at him, "Yes I have I travel all over, would you like to hear some of my stories?"

Both boys nodded at that, so Oliver did. He told them stories about faraway places and interesting people till both boys fell asleep.

 **So there you go chapter one tell me what you think.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone and welcome back. I just want to thank everyone who read and followed this story. This chapter is going to be different than the last one as it will take place in Harry's time. Let me know what you think, the next one will be back in the Founder's time though.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Chapter 2 the truth revealed**

Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were cleaning out Fudge's old office as he was being pushed out of office. They were told to go through any paperwork that he left or hid in case there was something else.

Tonks was sitting in the chair behind his desk her feet up on it going through the paperwork there, she opened the second drawer in the desk and started pulling the papers out of it. "I don't understand how he was able to stay in office as long as he did with the amount papers he left lying around."

"Yes, well he isn't anymore is he?" Moody huffed pulling another book off the shelf and flipping through before tossing it aside.

"True." She said but then as she was about to close the drawer she noticed it was shallower then she thought. When she tapped the bottom there was a hollow sound, instead of a solid one like the other drawers."Hmm, I wonder, _Revelio_."

The bottom popped off and there was a large stack of papers and two folders, when she pulled them out she saw the names James Potter, and Lily Potter scrawled out on top.

"Hey, Moody I think you need to come look at this," Tonks called opening the folders.

"Whatcha got there girlie?" Moody picked up James' folder as Kingsley read Lilys over Tonks' shoulder.

"Why would Fudge have folders on the Potters?" Tonks asked looking up at her mentor.

"No idea," Moody said.

Kingsley saw the stacks of papers and picked a few up, "well I can tell you it was nothing good."

"Why?" she asked looking up from the folder.

"Because the papers are for the arrest of Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid; the execution of Remus Lupin. Along with papers to get Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore kicked out of Hogwarts. The confiscation of any and all funds, heirlooms, and property of one Longbottom family. The firing and investigation of Alastor Moody." Kingsley said holding up each piece of paper as he said it.

Moody grabbed the papers and looked them over, "these were dated fifteen years ago, why would he have these especially when Black was in prison already?"

"Maybe it was for blackmail," Tonks said looking them over trying to piece something together.

"Yes, but who, who would have connections to all of these people?" Kingsley said looking over all of the papers.

Tonks looked over the papers again then her eyes settled on the files, "that's impossible, but maybe."

"Speak up girlie what is impossible?"

Tonks held up the files on Lily and James, "They have the most connections to all of these people, but it is impossible."

"I have seen a lot, and I learned not to rule anything else out. Look around and see if you can find anything that would help us." Moody said putting down James' file and picking up more papers.

Tonks found a deed for a house in America addressed to a Jared and Eva Griffin, "hey look for anything addressed to or from a Jared and Eva Griffin or signed by them."

"Why is that?" Kingsley asked.

She looked up, "call it a hunch."

"Alright then works for me," Moody said sifting through the papers again, for anything like that.

Kinglsey found the next piece, "I found a letter from them."

"Well, what does it say?" Tonks asked still looking.

"Just that they are following orders and to stop watching them."

Moody found the next one it was a bank notice from a bank in America.

Tonks found the next one and when she saw it she stood up so fast she knocked the chair over backward. Then she picked up the deed and looked between them, then she looked over at the letter in Kingsley's hand, and at the files sitting open at the table.

"Kingsley floo to Hogwarts and get Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape tell Dumbledore to get Harry, preferably yesterday. Moody head to Grimmauld and make sure Remus is there if not get him there." She said looking around the office for something.

Kingsley looked over at Moody who nodded before rushing out of the office, "What do you have girlie?"

Tonks smirked at Moody, "Something impossibly impossible, I just need one more thing."

Moody looked at Tonks for a minute before huffing and nodding then walked out of the office to find a werewolf.

Tonks didn't even see him leave before going back to looking around the office her eyes settled on a piece of the wall that was slightly colored lighter. She walked over to it and knocked a hollow sound answered she smirked a true Black smirk before saying, "bingo."

At Grimmauld place 1 hour later

"What was the rush, Professor?" Harry asked from the kitchen table after he was rushed out of his Uncle's.

"I can honestly say I have no idea, my boy." Dumbledore answered from the head of it, "Perhaps Alistor, you could enlighten us?"

"Nope, Tonks is the one with the idea, we were just doing what she asked," Moody answered as Kingsley nodded.

Snape sneered at that, "So we gathered here for that?"

"She had a hunch about something," Moody answered.

"A hunch, really," Snape said.

"I wouldn't go against it if a Black has a hunch we should listen," Remus said exhausted.

"And I was right," Tonks says walking in with a large box filled with papers.

"What were you right about?" Dumbledore asked still confused.

She turned to him her eyes sparkling, "something that could change everything that we know."

"Really dear," Molly asked from next to Arthur.

"Yes, everything." She said then she turned to Harry, "Harry do you remember a couple that lived near you when you were about seven or eight, maybe last name Griffin?"

Harry was confused but answered anyway, "Yes they were really nice and didn't listen to what my Aunt or Uncle had to say. I would go so far as to say they hated them, they had a son a year younger then me he was a close friend."

"Yep," Tonks said pulling out a file with their names on it for a house in Surrey on Privet drive. "Okay, and did you know that they were working on custody papers to get you away from your Aunt and Uncle and that they had gotten them finalized the day before they disappeared?"

Harry was surprised, "they did?"

Tonks pulled out another folder for custody papers from the box with both Eva and Jared's names signed on the bottom. "Yes, they did."

Harry gingerly picked up the folder and in a small voice said, "then why didn't they?"

"Because somebody found out and they didn't like it," Tonks said anger creeping into her voice before she took a breath and continued. "These papers were found in Fudge's office behind a fake panel along with stacks of letters and copies of letters threatening the Griffins until a year ago when a letter was written back."

Moody looked surprised, "who was it from?"

Tonks smirked, "It was from a fourteen-year-old Cameron Griffin." She pulled out a letter from the box. "The letter says; Dear Minister Idiot. I am writing to let you know that I know everything, and by this I mean everything, I even have proof. This is not a threat so don't take it as one, instead think of this as a promise, a promise to ruin you as you did my family, and I can. You may think that you are safe in your little fortress but you are wrong, when I am legal I will come for you and I will ruin the one thing you care about, your reputation. You may have made it so that my parents can't rejoin the magical world, but I can and I know what has been going on. My parents don't because as you are aware they cannot know what is going on in it, but I do. You may think what can a fourteen-year-old wizard do, but remember who my parents are, remember who my parent's friends are, and most of all remember who my brother is. I Cameron Griffin right now promise this, I am coming for you. Sincerely Cameron Griffin AKA Mischief."

When Tonks finished reading there were people stunned into silence except for Harry who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "that sounds like Cam."

Tonks nodded, "I was shocked too when I read this, I mean what was a fourteen-year-old kid doing 'promising' the minister of magic something like that. Or I would have been except for the evidence we found previously." She then pulled out the papers for the people. "Sirius Black sentenced to Azkaban indefinitely, Severus Snape Azkaban indefinitely, Rubeus Hagrid Azkaban indefinitely, Albus Dumbledore positions suspended indefinitely, Minerva McGonagall position suspended indefinitely, Longbottom family investigation and confiscation of assets, Alastor Moody firing and investigation, and Remus Lupin execution immediately." When she finished there were a lot of people who paled at what their fates could have been.

"You say these were all found in Fudge's office?" Dumbledore asked since he was the one less shocked.

"Yes in a secret compartment in one of his desk drawers, along with a deed for Eva and Jared Griffin for a house in America," Tonks answered.

"What were these papers for?" Arthur asked.

"Blackmail for two specific people who he needed to control." When she said that she pulled out two files and laid them out open on the table showing pictures of Lily and James Potter.

At this, there was complete silence, from everyone in the kitchen.

Harry was the first one to speak, "but Eva and Jared didn't look like my Mom and Dad at all."

"I figured that out too, I remember a dark spell I read in the Black library about a glamour that was outlawed because there was a little to no chance of a counterspell working. It said that it changed everything about a person except for their scent and magic." Tonks said trying to remember it correctly.

"But I remember Voldemort AKing them clearly," Harry said trying not to hope too much.

"I couldn't figure that part out but if we can ask them maybe they can tell us," Tonks said looking hopefully around the group.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute before looking over at Harry, "who do you want to bring?"

"I was thinking me, Moody, Kingsley, and Remus," Tonks said standing up straighter and taking command.

"Why me?" Remus asked confused.

"Did you not hear the part where I said scent doesn't change, you would be able to tell easiest." What she didn't say was that he needed to see them even if they didn't look like themselves.

Dumbledore thought about it for a minute and then nodded, "I would suggest flooing to the MACUSA and then apparating to their house. Take some veritaserum though I don't know if you will be able to use it or not."

As soon as he was finished the four people mentioned went to pack so that they could leave. An hour later they met up at the ministry so that they could floo to the MACUSA. When they got there they briefly talked to the Aurors before heading on their way.

"What happens if these people are Lily and James?" Remus asked Tonks, "how are we going to tell them about Sirius, especially James?"

Tonks looked over at Remus and saw how he had aged in the last month from losing Sirius, "I don't know, carefully. I do know that it is going to be hard, I mean my Mom is still mourning, she told me when he got out how he was innocent."

When they were far enough away from the headquarters they apparated to the address that was listed on the deed. The house was a small two-story dark brown house with a red roof and red shutters and door.

"Is this the place, it looks so ordinary," Remus said looking over the house and garden.

"Well, no use standing here," Moody said walking up to the door and knocking on it.

There was a sound of movement and a fifteen-year-old kid answered the door, he had red hair, green eyes and looked like his mother. Perched on his nose were a pair of silver and black braided glasses with a feather inlet on both sides."Can I help you?" He asked suspiciously.

Tonks was the one that answered, "yes, we are looking for an Eva and Jared Griffin."

"No, you aren't." The kid answered.

"Yes, I am pretty sure we are," Tonks said.

The kid smirked and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. "No, you don't tell me who you are actually looking for and I will let you in."

"James and Lily," Remus said.

"What?" The kid asked smirking.

Remus looked the kid in the eye and said, "we are looking for James and Lily Potter."

The kid smirked some more, "then come on in I was wondering when someone was going to show up. But, to be honest I was hoping it was going to be that idiotic minister of yours."

"I am sure you were," Remus said then as soon as he stepped through the door he was assaulted by the smell of James, and Lily. He staggered a minute before he stopped and looked around.

Tonks saw him stumble and came back to him, "is everything alright Remus?"

"It's them, it's James and Lily I would know their scent anywhere," Remus said choking on the names of his formally dead friends.

Cameron noticed this exchange and smiled before shutting the door and walking past the group and to the living room.

"Now then exchanges are in order don't you think. I am Cameron Griffin as you are probably aware." Cameron said sitting down on one of the chairs that were in the room.

The others looked at each other deciding who was going to go first.

"I am Kinglsey Shaklebolt an Auror.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks, I am also an Auror."

"Moody."

"I am Remus Lupin."

When Remus said his name there was a flash of Recognition, "well then what are three Aurors and a Remus doing looking for two supposed dead people?"

Tonks was the one that answered since this was her investigation, "when we were cleaning out Fudge's office we found paperwork about your parent and the letter that you wrote him."

Cameron laughed remembering that, "yeah I was just so fed up with him that I had to write him that, luckily he stopped after that."

"So when are they going to be back?" Remus asked looking around the living room.

"Oh, I would say five minutes," Cameron said looking out the window.

He was right a few minutes later a car pulled out into the driveway and a man and woman stepped out. The woman was taller and had short bobbed black hair her eyes were a dark brown color. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes and was about the size of the woman. If they didn't know any better they would have never guessed that these were James and Lily Potter.

Cameron looked at Moody and saw almost a fond look in his eye, "you can see past it can't you, the glamour."

Moody looked surprised for a minute, "yeah my eye can see through stuff like that."

Cameron nodded and then went to help with the groceries.

"So is it them?" Kingsley asked looking at the family.

"Yeah, it's them alright, I would recognize James anywhere," Moody said gruffly.

They were quiet as James and Lily walked into the house.

"So some interesting people came by today." They heard Cameron say nonchalantly.

"Oh really, who were they?" They heard a man say though it didn't sound like James at all.

"Nobody really but they were asking for you," Cameron said in the same voice.

"Well, did they say anything?" The woman asked.

"Why don't you go ask them, they're in the living room," Cameron said.

There was the sound of steps and they came around the corner when they saw them they stopped. James zeroed in on Remus before he started to shake his head.

"No, no, no you can't be here, he said if we had any interaction with any of you. He had papers you have to leave, and not tell anyone." James said starting to panic but Remus wasn't listening, he was taking in the scent of his friend.

"James, is that really you?"

Lily saw how close Remus was from breaking and she rolled her eyes. "I am guessing that they wouldn't be here if he was still in office, you big oaf." She then gave him a nudge and he met Remus halfway in a hug.

"Oh, Moony it is so good to see you," James said tears leaking out.

"How are you alive Prongs, what happened?" Remus asked pulling back to look at the unfamiliar face.

"They can't tell you, I am surprised he actually got out your name," Cameron said from the doorway.

"Ah, a curse huh?" Moody said.

"Yep, and a strong one too. I can tell you what I know but how about we do it not here?" Cameron said looking over the group.

"That is a good plan, why don't you pack and then we can leave?" Kingsley said.

"No need," Cameron said stepping away showing off the already packed suitcases.

Lily was surprised, "how did you already pack?"

Cameron smirked, "I have a friend who told me you were coming, and that I would need to." Then he looked serious for a second and turned towards the Aurors, "you are going to have to tell him about Stubby Boardman soon."

They did not know what to say to that so they just nodded.

"Good, then let's go I am ready to see Harry again."

Lily and James both nodded at that sharing the sentiment.

Back at GRIMMAULD PLACE

The Order was sitting around the table in the kitchen when they heard the door open. They each reached for their wands and started to stand up when Remus walked around the corner. They all looked at him in question, then he smiled and nodded.

"Wow, this place is dark, I mean really, really dark." They heard Cameron exclaim from the hallway.

Then Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley came around the corner followed by Eva and Jared.

Harry slowly stood up from the table and walked over to Eva and Jared, "Mom, Dad?"

They both nodded at him.

"Mom, Dad." They nodded again and Eva started to tear up. Then Harry lunged forward and hugged them.

Cameron stood in the doorway and smiled at the reunion taking place. He looked up and saw the people at the table.

"Hello, I am Cameron it will be nice to meet you." He said smiling and waving.

"It will be?" Hermione asked.

Cameron shrugged, "well I haven't met you yet, so I can't exactly say it is nice to meet you, so it will be nice to meet you when I do."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense," Ron said nodding.

"So?"

"So what?' Ron asked confused.

"So, who are all of you?"

"Oh, Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley,"

"I am Forge."

"And I am Gred Weasley."

Cameron nodded as if that made sense.

"Bill Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley.'

"Molly Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley"

"Severus Snape."

There was another flash of recognition.

"Professor McGonagall."

Another one.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Cameron looked around for a minute as if looking for someone before nodding. When Lily heard Snape's name she stood up and walked over to him.

He winced, "Hello Lily."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Stand up."

He did cautiously, but then was shocked when she hugged him.

"I am so glad you are alright Severus."

It took a second for him to respond.

"I am so sorry Lily."

"I know but I am glad that you are alright."

"How are you alive, I know you were dead."

"There's a tear," Cameron said from where he had sat down.

"What do you mean there is a tear, a tear in what?" Dumbledore asked.

Cameron looked at his parents who sat down with Harry between them. Lily was sitting next to Snape and Remus had sat down next to James.

"Well let me start at the beginning, I am sure you know how this story goes or at least a part of it. One Halloween an evil man came to the house of small family. When he went inside the first killed the stag, then he went after the doe when he killed her and went after the Prongslet he failed and ended up becoming a bodiless phantom. That is what you all know, however, a week later the idiotic Ostrich who was playing at minister was down in the death chamber, why I don't know but he was. When he was down there a flash of light appeared and the doe and stag appeared. When he saw them he panicked what if they came back the boy-who-lived might not be as easily controllable as he wanted. Plus they might be a threat to his position, as people would listen to them. So he came up with a plan, he hid them away and cast a dark glamour on them that he had seen in a dark book once. He wrote up paper threatening everyone that they would hold dear, the Grim, the Wolf, the Goat, the Cat, the Bat, the Vulture, the Bear, the Serpent, to make them easier to control. When they woke up he gave them the ultimatum and watched it unfold. They promised that they wouldn't have any contact of they were allowed to live near their Prongslet, he agreed and they did. When they saw how he was being treated they attempted to get custody of him they had to do it in secret so it took longer than usual, but they finally did under their new names. But this joy was not to last when they got home from the court, the Ostrich was waiting for them. He told them that they broke their word to him and that he was going to do what he promised if they didn't hand over the paperwork, so reluctantly they did. He then told them that they were to pack up what they need and to be on the first plane to America and that this was their last chance."

"So is that why I never saw you again?" Harry asked looking at his parents.

They nodded then Lily spoke, "he cursed us so that we couldn't talk about anything in our old life, not even our names."

"Cameron didn't know anything about it until he got his letter to go to Ilvermorny." He said nodding towards Cameron who was focusing on Snape.

Then a big black owl comes swooping in and lands on Cameron's head, "Oh a letter from Jeremy."

He read the letter then looked up at his parents, then back down to the letter. then back up at his parents. "Ok, none of you would be a curse breaker would you?"

Bill raised his hand, "I am, why."

"Well my friend Jeremy just sent me instructions on how to get the glamour to go away, but it is too complicated for me to do." He said handing over the instructions.

James ran his hands through his hair, "Cam I am debating on if I want to ask, but why would Jeremy know how to break the curse?"

Cameron looked up from petting the owl, who had climbed onto his lap, "Oh he doesn't Irish does, he looked in his library but didn't have a copy of the book they needed so he went to Irish, but Irish didn't have a copy so they went to Irish's cousin to ask him, but he didn't have one. But his cousin said that he thought that their first Aunt twice removed had a copy so they checked with her. Which it turned out she had loaned it to her neighbor who lived three houses down and two to the right so they went to him, but he said that his mechanic had seen the book and recognized the effects of a curse he had seen on his Uncle, so he borrowed it and said he would bring it back in an hour, he did, by the way. But then when they saw the book they realized that they had gotten a few of the words confused and when they told the Uncle, he told them that he had seen that book in his sisters, friend's, nephew's, cousin's library so they went there. When they got there and asked to look at it he told them they could if they could answer a riddle. They answered them correctly and they then read the section copied it down and sent it to me piece of cake."

They all looked at him and Bill said, "This just says me and Irish found the book here is the counterspell, how in Merlin's name did you get all that?"

"They wrote it in the magic of the letter." He said tapping his glasses.

"What does that mean?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Cameron pulled off his glasses, "Well you see I don't actually need glasses these are special glasses I made that do something similar to Moody's eye. The lens is very thinly cut Lapis Lazuli, the silver is actually tin, and the feathers inlaid are real feathers that were gifted to me by a Griffin. These combinations help me see through anything along with seeing the magic of objects, curses, or marks."

They were all very impressed.

"So then does that mean you can see the magic that makes up curses?" Bill asked impressed.

"Yes, and these are hard to make as they won't work without a Griffin feather and those have to be freely gifted to you," Cameron said putting the glasses back on.

"What are the black strands?" Hermione asked.

Cameron smiled softly and touched the strands, "this is a very special thing it is from my boyfriend Jeremy, they are a hair from a pooka freely gifted."

McGonagall spoke first, "that is impressive Pooka haven't been seen since the founders and are extremely solitary folk."

"Jeremy has some connections, but enough about me, do you think that you can break the curse." He asked changing the topic from his boyfriend to something else.

"Should be able to with these instructions," Bill said nodding and rereading the instructions.

"Wait, I want Sirius to be here where is he?" James asked smiling and looking around, but then he saw all of the depressed faces. "Remus where is he?"

Remus opened his mouth then closed it, "He died, a month ago, he fell through the veil in a battle in the department of mysterious."

 **Well there you go chapter two tell me what you think, next chapter we will be back in the founders time again.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Holidays, everyone! I want to thank all of the people who have followed this story and who have left reviews. Let me know what is your favorite part, from this chapter or any of the previous ones.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 3 The Eagle Meets the Snake and the Lion**

When Ophelia and Charles got home that night, later then they had expected, they were surprised to see the Queen and a man with a sword strapped to his side sitting in their shop.

"Excuse me, my Queen, may I ask what you are doing here?" Ophelia asked taking her coat off and hanging it on the nail by the door.

Clarissa smiled and went up to hug both Lia and Charles, "Oh none of that we grew up together, and yes there is. You never told me that you had a son." She said pouting.

Lia laughed and hugged Issa back, "Sorry it was a spur of the moment thing since, I found him outside."

"Oh, the poor thing," Issa said sitting back down.

"Yes it is, so I am guessing this wasn't a social call since you are still here?" Charles said walking into the house part of the shop to grab some tea.

"No, see the strangest thing happened today. We were walking through town showing Oliver here around when a big black snake showed up. Now that is not the strange part, oh no, the strange part is that my son understood her, and trusted her. She led us to this apothecary where a greasy-haired git was interrogating a young boy who lives here and had taught Ricky how to speak snake. While Ricky had taught the boy English, now imagine my surprise when he told us he was your son." Issa said sipping her tea nonchalantly.

Lia and Charles were sitting staring at her with shocked expressions.

"I was not aware this was going on?" Lia said shaking her head.

"Yes but now Theseus knows about Sal," Charles said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, he doesn't, my son played it off like he was mute and that he was related to us. So he is safe from that creep for a little while." Issa said waving her hand dismissing that notion.

Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you, Issa, I will have a talk with Sal tomorrow about lying to us about this."

Clarissa stood up with Oliver to get her cloak and to head home. "alright I will come back tomorrow to get Ricky since he is sound asleep."

Ophelia and Charles nodded their head before Charles said, "that's fine we will see you tomorrow."

With a nod Clarissa and Olver were out the door, they were halfway up the hill before Oliver talked.

"Why do you trust them to take care of Godric?"

Clarissa was silent for a minute before answering, "I grew up with Lia and have known Charles for twelve years. They are both powerful magic users, but I know that while they are both there no harm will come to Ricky."

"Yes but why?"

"Because the most dangerous thing in that store is not the witch who runs it or the magic she can cast, no the most dangerous thing in that store is the man in love with the witch."

"If he is so dangerous then why are you allowing him to live here?"

Clarissa stopped for a minute and looked over at Oliver, "because he loves Ophelia with all he is, and he is an honorable man. When he came here swore an oath that he would never hurt me or one of mine, and he hasn't, not once."

"What is he?" Oliver asked curiously.

Clarissa turned around smirking and walked back towards the castle, but he heard her say, "Old, old and dangerous."

The next morning Clarissa and Oliver made their way down to the apothecary. They knocked on the door and it was answered by Charles.

"Come in Lia is going to wake the boys up now."

"Thank you, Charles." Issa smiled stepping through the doorway.

"We didn't get properly introduced yesterday I am Charles Slytherin," Charles said putting one hand forward.

Gripping Charles' arm Oliver introduced himself, "Oliver Gryffindor, I am Clarissa's brother-in-law."

"Okay, well are you just visiting?" Charles asked leading the man over to the table to sit.

"I was originally but I may stick around for a while, and train Godric in dueling."

Charles looked thoughtful for a moment, "if you do would it be possible for you to train Sal while you are at it?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow before deciding to answer, "may I ask why, not saying no, just asking?"

"I have a feeling that he is going to need to learn how to defend himself."

Oliver looked at Charles straight in the eye, "alright, I will train him if your wife agrees."

"Fair enough," Charles said shrugging.

"So Salazar would you like to explain to me what has been going on?" They heard Ophelia shout from Sal's room.

"That is once he is allowed to leave the house again," Charles said chuckling along with Oliver.

It was a few minutes later that Ophelia and Clarissa walked into the kitchen with two thoroughly chastised boys following them.

Charles looked over at Lia and silently asked her if everything was alright now when she nodded he let the tension that was collecting go.

"So Sal, Oliver here was thinking about teaching you and Godric to duel. Do you like that idea?"

Sal looked up and looked over to Godric to silently ask if that was alright when he got a slight nod and a smile from him he, smiled.

"I would like that very much, sir." He said smiling at Oliver.

"Alright then, well the first lesson is that don't call me sir, that was my father. If you have to call me anything Professor would work fine." Oliver said smiling at the two boys grinning up at him.

The next day was when their first lesson began, Oliver walked them out to an open field near the edge of town. When they got there he pulled out a wooden sword and two wooden daggers, he gave the sword to Godric and the daggers to Salazar. He then pulled out a wand and silently cast a spell that made the weapons the weight of actual weapons.

"I want you to take those wherever you go from now on, we will be having lessons here twice a week and I will be giving you exercises to do, am I clear?"

"Yes Professor," They said standing up straighter.

"These are spelled so that the more used to them you get the heavier they will become." Oliver said pulling out his sword, "Now then I want you to do what I do."

He was patient and showed them how to hold the wooden weapons along with what their stances should be. They finished two hours later, Oliver showed them practice exercises to do twice a day at home, once in the morning and once at night. When they met again later that week he was impressed to see that they had been practicing what he told them to.

It was during a break a few weeks into their training when Oliver walked over to Sal to talk to him.

"So I hear that Ophelia and Charles are your adopted parents?" He said sitting down on a log to talk to him.

He nodded his head, "Yes, Mom found me in the snow a year and a half ago. I don't remember how I got there, and when I do all I get are flashes of words nothing solid."

Oliver looked at Sal a minute before nodding, "maybe it is your brain's way of saying that you aren't ready to know everything yet."

Sal looked up at the blond man, "what do you mean?"

"Maybe whatever it is that you are forgetting is so painful that your brain feels that you are not ready to handle it yet. Maybe it feels that you need this time to combat whatever it is that you are forgetting. Maybe you need some good to understand the bad." He said looking down at Sal and seeing the contemplating look on his face,

"But shouldn't that be my choice?"

Oliver shrugged, "maybe you already did and you don't remember."

Sal nodded since that made sense, "I guess so."

Oliver offered a hand to pull up the young boy. Godric watched the exchange and noticing how less tense Sal looked, as though he was waiting for somebody to tell him just that.

"All you have to remember when you do get them back is that you don't have to hold them all yourself. I get the feeling that you will have plenty of people who would gladly help shoulder any burden." Oliver said giving Sal a pat on his head before clapping his hands. "However, in the meantime get in your stances and let's run through the forms again.

5 Years Later

Godric 16 years old, Salazar 10 years old

Godric was relaxing on his bed reading a book that Oliver had sent both Sal and him on different types of healing spells, he expects them to know before he came back from his trip, when there was a knock on his door. He marked the page and stood up to answer the door.

"Hello?" He said to the servant waiting in the hallway.

"Good afternoon my Prince but your mother is expecting you in the sitting room." The servant said bowing slightly.

"Thank you, tell her I will be there shortly," Ric said to the servant who bowed slightly again and walked to go deliver the message.

Ric turned around and grabbed his coat that was hanging on a rack and grabbed his sword that was leaning against his bed. It was a simple sword with brown leather wrapped handle that was worn from use. He walked out of his room and locked the door before starting down the hall and towards the sitting room. When he got there he saw his Mother sitting in a chair conversing with a man and woman with a girl two years younger than him sitting quietly on the couch.

"Mother." He said bowing slightly and sitting in the chair next to her. When he looked over he saw the grimace that was on the man's face.

"Godric meet Lord Ravenclaw, his wife Isadora, and their daughter Rowena." Clarissa said pointing to each person, "they would like to have Rowena here train under me, in how to be a lady."

Godric didn't let the laughter and humor that was in his face show at the idea that his mother was a true lady. She was known by the town to go hunting and climbing, she was one of the best marksmen and beat whoever tried to take her title, and if they wanted to fight for it she would beat them too. They were also not the type of people to hire servants as they were only called to the castle if a noble family said they were coming, and they needed to keep up the façade.

"Is that so?" He said a blank face the only thing showing.

"Yes my Prince, we had heard from the other nobles how respected she is among the ladies of the court." Lord Ravenclaw answered not looking at Clarissa at all.

"Then have you perhaps asked my mother the Queen what she thinks?" He answered putting an emphasis on the queen.

"My Lady," He started before he was stopped by her.

"My Queen." She said also putting emphasis on the queen.

"My Queen," he started again, "I ask that you teach my daughter everything you feel she needs to know."

Godric internally smirked at the wording, "this is going to be fun," he thought.

"May I ask how long you are planning on staying for?" Clarissa asked resting her hands on the arms of her chair.

"We will not be intruding for much longer as we are meant to be somewhere else tomorrow."

"Of course, may I also ask when you are coming to pick your daughter back up?"

"When you have deemed her finished, my Queen." Lord Ravenclaw said with venom.

"Of course, well then you must be off, I presume," Clarissa said not making a move to stand up.

Lord Ravenclaw and Isadora stood up and bowed, "Yes we shall be taking our leave now."

Then with that they stood up and were lead out of the castle by a servant, it wasn't until ten minutes later that Godric spoke.

"I am going to make sure that they are actually gone." He said standing up and heading out the door.

Clarissa looked over at the raven-haired girl sitting on the couch with her head down. "Rowena was it?"

The girl flinched before nodding and saying, "yes my Queen."

"Do you wish to be called anything else, or just Rowena?" She said trying to get the girl to look up.

"No my Queen Rowena is fine."

The Queen sighed softly before the door burst open and Oliver walked in.

"I'm home, Issa." He said walking over and giving her a peck on the cheek. When he turned and noticed Rowena he asked, "who's the girl."

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw her father and mother left her here to learn how to be a lady," Issa said relaxing in the chair and crossing her legs.

Oliver snorted "from you, really."

Issa smirked, "yes from me and he said that I can teach her anything I deem important."

Oliver smirked right along with her, then the doors opened again and Godric walked in.

"Oh hello Uncle Olly, I didn't know you were back."

"I just got back and immediately came to see Issa." He said smiling at Ric.

"Ah, that makes sense then, anyways I sent everyone home," Ric said laying down in the chair he was previously occupying and put his feet over one of the armrests.

"Excuse me what are you talking about?"

When they heard that they all looked over and noticed that Rowena had finally looked up. Her eyes were a deep blue almost black, which went well with her raven hair and pale skin.

"Oh, we were talking about how we sent all the people here earlier home," Godric said taking her in.

"But don't they work here?"

Issa shook her head, "No they really only come if we are having a noble family over."

Rowena looked like she was contemplating that for a moment before nodding, "I guess that makes sense, sorry I asked."

Oliver was confused, "why would you be sorry?"

Rowena looked back down, "it is not proper for a lady to asked too many questions."

"Alright, we are going to stop that train of thought right now. Never be afraid to ask questions how are else are you supposed to learn things if you never ask. Ask a question if you are confused, want to know something, or if you want to understand. The only time it is not appropriate to ask a question is when someone says they don't want to talk about it, then you just don't ask. Do you understand?" She asked kneeling in front of the girl and lifting he chin up so that she was looking her in the face.

Rowena nodded, "I understand."

Issa smiled, "good then tomorrow, we will start with your lessons."

The next morning Clarissa had Rowena meet her in the library, after breakfast.

"Alright, first things first, do you know how to read and write?" Clarissa asked sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Yes, I was taught by a tutor, for many years before my father stopped it."

Clarissa nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Alright, do you know any math or history?"

Rowena shook her head.

"How about magic?"

Rowena looked shocked by that question, "Of course not, women are not allowed to do magic."

Issa raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh really, but can you do magic?"

"I told you women are not allowed."

"That is not what I asked, I asked if you could do magic, not if you were allowed to."

Rowena blushed, "I can do it, yes."

Issa nodded and wrote something down again, "Alright so I will be assigning you some reading to do. We will meet up here every other night to go over history and math. I will also be having a friend of mine come by and teach you magic. I do not want to hear you say that women are not allowed to do anything again, I also want you to tell me if there is anything specific you wish to learn."

Rowena was shocked by all of this, she could actually learn things here.

Clarissa smiled softly at the look on Rowena's face, "Is that alright?"

Rowena nodded, "Of course it is, I will learn whatever you want to teach me."

"That's a good attitude, then let us start with going over what you already know so that I can get a feel of where to start."

They spent the rest of the day going over everything that Rowena already knew and then going over what she had read. That night when she went to bed she has exhausted, but happy for the new opportunities that had come up.

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **She was standing in the hallway of a dark house she had been in this house, but this time there was something different as if the house was holding its breath. There was banging and shouting than a boy came stomping around the corner, he had dark black hair and eyes more blue than gray.**_

" _ **I won't stay here anymore!" He yelled at a woman who came around the corner.**_

" _ **Then get out you traitor you are a disgrace to this family!"**_

 _ **She heard a gasp and saw a younger boy standing on the stairs watching the whole argument. She wanted to protect the boy from the explosion she could feel coming, but she couldn't mover her legs.**_

" _ **I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!" The boy yelled before running out of the house with his trunk following behind him, then slammed the door.**_

Rowena woke up with a gasp and quickly pulled out a notebook before writing down what she had seen. She underlined the description of the boy before going into the back of the book and putting a dash under sixteen. Before setting it back down on a stack of similar notebooks all different colors and designs.

"Who is that?" She asked nobody before laying back down and going back to sleep.

The next morning when she walked into the dining hall she saw that all three people were there. "Good morning." She said bowing slightly at the waist.

"You know you don't have to bow everytime you walk into a room with us here," Godric said smiling at the shy girl.

"I'm sorry." She said shyly before sitting down.

Godric laughed, "and you don't have to apologize for everything either."

Rowena looked up shocked, "But you are all higher ranking, therefore respect must be showed."

This time it was Oliver who answered, "yes you do, and for some people that is important and they care about it. However, we really don't it is not as important to us, we would rather you respect us for our talents and knowledge then what our rankings are."

"Oh, alright I guess that would make sense since that is what you worked to earn," Rowena said nodding and placing that information away.

"There are also times when it is best that you don't show respect to people, especially when they themselves do not offer you the respect you deserve," Issa added in.

"Like you did when my father did not show you respect for your standing?"

"Exactly, instead of just not showing any respect, he went out of his way to show a lack of respect," Issa explained her actions.

"Alright, may I ask what we are doing today?"

"Of course, today I am going to have a friend of mine come by with her husband and see what level of magic you are at."

Godric perked up since he knew who she was talking about.

Rowena fidgeted nervously contemplating whether she should ask or not, but then she remembered the conversation from yesterday. "Is there a type of magic that lets you see things that have already happened or will happen?"

Clarissa looked shocked before answering, "well that is interesting it seems that you might be a seer, what do you think Oliver?" Then turning to Rowena, "I am not as knowledgeable since I am not a witch myself."

Oliver thought about it, "I would say so, but Charles would be able to say more since he is one."

Clarissa nodded, "Yes, of course, now Rowena dear have you written down what you have seen?"

Rowena nodded thinking back on the notebooks in her room.

"Good, Charles is going to want to test your abilities." Clarissa said standing up from the table, "but until they get here why don't we go over what we learned yesterday."

Rowena nodded and pushed back her plate before standing and following Issa to the library. Oliver and Godric looked at each other before shrugging and going back to eating. A few hours later Ophelia, Charles, and Sal showed up. Sal immediately split up to go find Ric and spar, while Lia and Charles headed towards the library.

When they walked in they saw Rowena, Oliver, and Clarissa sitting around the table going over history.

"Issa how are you," Ophelia asked hugging Clarissa who had stood up when she saw her friend.

"I am doing well, it is so good to see you."

"What do you mean you saw her two days ago?" Charles asked chuckling at his wife and friends antics.

"Oh hush you," Lia said laughing and slightly hitting Charles' arm.

"You know I clearly see where our son gets his overdramatization from," Charles said laughing as Ophelia hit him again, while Olver was laughing remembering some incidents where that had come up.

"Yes, yes now would you like to introduce us to the beautiful girl sitting quietly over there?" Lia asked nodding towards Rowena.

"Of course, Rowena this is Ophelia and Charles Slytherin; Lia and Charles this is Rowena Ravenclaw, the girl I asked you to help," Clarissa said pointing out each person.

Rowena stood up and curtsied to them, "it is nice to meet you my Lord, my Lady." As she was about to stand up she heard a snort.

"My dear we are no Lord or Lady we are just friends of Issa's who own an apothecary in town," Ophelia explained chuckling.

Rowena looked between Ophelia and Clarissa, "oh I was not aware, I apologize."

Charles waved it off. "oh don't worry about, Lia likes having her ego stroked occasionally."

Ophelia hit her husband again at the compliment, "alright down boy, now then do you any magic at all?"

Rowena shook her head blushing.

"Well, that's alright that makes it easier actually, since then we have a clean slate to work up from," Ophelia said waving her hand and having a bag appear before pulling out a leather book and handing it to Rowena.

Rowena gingerly took it, "is this for me?"

"Yep, it is a copy of my beginner's book from home, I copy it for all new students."

Rowena smiled down to the book and stroked the cover, "thank you."

Lia smiled softly, "your welcome, now Issa also mentioned that you might be a seer?"

"Yes I have been having dreams of people for as long as I can remember, I have a notebook for each person and I write down what I see them doing everytime I see them. I also keep a tally of what age they are." Rowen said waving towards the notebooks.

Charles walked over and looked them over, there was a green and silver swirled journal. A red and gold journal, a black and yellow, a red and green journal, a black and green one, and a red and blue one. "So does each journal have a certain person in it?"

"Yes but I don't know the names for them yet, well except for one." She walked over and picked up the red and gold journal, and opened the cover. Written there in delicate handwriting was Godric Gryffindor.

Clarissa walked over and took the journal out of Rowena's hands when she looked through it she saw things that had already happened, "have you not seen what will happen?"

Rowena shook her head, "his future is cloudy, but I can tell that it is very tied to both of these people." She said picking up the green and silver journal along with the black and yellow one.

Charles looked over at the red and green, and the red and blue one, "what about these two?"

Rowena took them from him, she gestured to the red and green one, "he does not exist yet and will not for a while." Then she gestured to the red and blue one, "the thing about this one is that he does not exist yet, but he also already exists, and he also stopped existing but is continuing at the same time. He is confusing, and light, and dark, and familiar, and new, just different."

Charles sat there for a minute thinking that over while the other three were just very confused."That could mean a few things but, I don't really think there is any way for us to actually figure out what it is at the moment since you are not getting a clear reading from it yet."

Ophelia was looking at the green and silver book, "this is Sal's journal."

"Who?"

Ophelia looked up and saw the confusion on Rowena's face, "he is our son, but there is nothing before he was four."

Rowena nodded, "that's because I haven't seen anything from before then, like either something is blocking it or he just didn't exist yet."

"Something must be blocking it, but what?" Charles asked then he blinked and looked towards Ophelia, "what is powerful enough to block it, the only thing I can think of that can block two seers is dark magic, more specifically death magic."

While the four were discussing this Rowena heard both Sal and Ric arguing outside.

"I won that match you know I did," Sal said with a chuckle.

Ric was laughing too, "no you didn't, if I had actually attacked you, you would be dead."

"Not if I protected myself with magic." Sal laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Godric said.

Then with a trance, Rowena started talking, "Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, Flower. Lion, Snake, Badger, Eagle. Four before four now one of the same. Four lived four will live. One will rejoice one will rejoin. Four united four will take a stand. Four will usher in a new way, eight will end a battle."

Then Rowena collapsed, Godric who had walked in with Sal to ask his mom something caught her. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"I have another question, who is she?" Sal asked looking down at the girl.

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw, and I do believe she just spoke a prophecy," Charles said curiously.

"Okay, so did anyone write it down, or are we just going to try to remember it until it comes true," Sal asked putting his hands behind his head and looking at the adults.

Oliver held up a piece of paper, he had started as soon as her face had gone blank. "Of course somebody did you cheeky brat."

Sal snickered, which sounded almost like hissing "just making sure and if you aren't careful somebody might think you are older than thirty."

Godric snickered at the pretend hurt look on his uncle's face. Then they heard a groan and Rowena's eyes fluttered open, "what happened?"

Charles helped the girl sit up grinning, "congratulations turns out that you are a seer since you just gave a prophecy."

"Oh, well then now what." She asked looking around until her eyes landed on Salazar. "I have seen you in my visions, you are the snake boy."

Sal just blinked at that while Godric started laughing, "he got you there Sal."

"You know I have been called a lot of things, but the snake boy is a new one. Well then let me properly introduce myself, I am the great and magnificent Salazar Slytherin it is nice to meet you, Rena." He said bowing dramatically

"Umm, I am sorry but my name is Rowena, not Rena." She said confused, Lia chuckled seeing the confused look on her face.

"No honey Rena is a nickname like Sal or Ric, or even Issa and Lia," Ophelia explained.

"Oh, so is that a good thing?" She asked she turned when she heard a sigh.

"Yes it is, you don't get out much do you, Rena?" Sal asked shaking his head.

Rena blushed and shook her head, "no I wasn't allowed outside because I needed to stay inside and learn how to be a lady."

Sal pretended to faint at that and Ric caught him and started to fan him, "oh Ricky I just heard the most horrid thing someone was not allowed outside, tell me it isn't so?"

Ric played along, "oh Sally I wish I could tell you otherwise, but how unfortunate I must say that is what was said."

The four adults shook their heads at the boy's antics while Rena just smiled.

"Oh Ricky I think that I am feeling faint, is that a light I see?"

"No Sally don't head towards it, stay with me please."

"Fluffers is that you my darling fish?"

"No Sal please remember you did not have a pet fish, especially one named Fluffers."

"Dead," Sal Said going limp and sticking his tongue out.

"No, he had so much more to live for." Ric cried clutching to Sal.

The others clapped and Rena laughed as the boys stood up and took a bow.

Charles then turned to Ophelia, "see that overdramatizing comes from you."

Lia rolled her eyes but didn't object.

"Thank you, thank you, we will be here all week." Sal said then he turned towards Rena, "we are going to get you outside and show you all of our favorite places."

Godric nodded, "yep and hey you can count us as friends now."

Rena blushed and looked down, "I have never had friends before."

Sal looked over at Ric and nodded then he walked over and put one arm around her while Ric did the same on the other side. Then he said, "then count us as your first."

Issa looked at the smiling faces of the three new friends and knew that Rowena would be alright now.

Charles, on the other hand, looked over at the journals and saw the green and silver, and red and gold glow softly, then he saw briefly the ghost of the outline of bronze and blue one. "It is starting to pick up I hope we are ready." He thought.

 **There you go chapter three, what did you all think? The next one is also going to be in the past, I decided I would do two in the past then one in the future. Again tell me what has been your favorite part so far.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone and welcome back. I feel like I am on a roll with the plans that I have for this story. Now as I said this chapter is still going to be in the past but the next one will be in Harry's time again.**

' **parseltongue'**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 4 Plans Plotted and Promises Preformed**

The next day Salazar and Godric took Rowena around the village to show her their favorite parts. Rowena looked over at the two boys who were walking next to each other.

"So how long have you known each other?"

It was Sal who answered as he was grinning at Ric, "six years now, this one ran into my parent's apothecary trying to escape his babysitters. When he learned that I speak parseltongue and little to no English he offered to teach me if I would teach him parsel."

Rowena's eyes lit up but she kept quiet, the boys noticed this and looked at each other before Sal nodded.

"Rena if you want to ask us anything you can," Ric said smiling.

She was silent for a minute before asking, "what is parseltongue."

' **This is parseltongue.'** Sal hissed at her.

Rena squeaked before her eyes lit up once more, "can you teach me?"

Sal shook his head, "it is hard for older people to learn it since you are mostly developed already."

Then seeing the disappointed look on her face Ric said, "but if you ask my uncle he could teach you a ton of other languages since he travels a lot he would know more then most people."

Rena perked back up, "so where are we going anyways?"

"There is a clearing we discovered that we thought you would like," Sal said running ahead when they reached the edge of the woods.

Ric smiled at his younger friends antics, as he leaped from root to root of the ancient trees.

Rena noticed this and smiled, "you really care for him don't you?"

"Hmm, oh yeah I do. He is like the younger brother I never got, he has taught me so much not just the parseltongue. I think that I would do anything for him, I was so lonely before I met him since all the children in the town thought that I was a snobby noble. He never did though he looked past all of that and saw just me. He is smart for his age sure, but he never rubs it in especially since he picks up magic much faster than I do." Ric said offering Rena a hand to help climb over one of the roots.

Rena took his hand and jumped down, "he sounds like an amazing person, I hope that I get to know him as well as you do."

"He is, and trust me if he likes you there is no way that you will be able to get rid of him. I swear he is like a dog at times with how loyal he is, and if you feed him once he keeps coming back." Ric said laughing.

Rena laughed at the image of Sal with puppy dog ears and a tail. When Ric caught onto what she was thinking of he started laughing too. They talked happily for the rest of the way, Ric told her stories of the adventures and the trouble that they got into. Suddenly Ric just stopped Rena looked around and did not see Sal anywhere.

"Umm Ric is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked confused.

Ric smirked and then walked towards one of the birch trees that was standing in the glen, then he disappeared.

Rowena ran forwards and stopped in front of the tree, then a hand reached out and pulled her in. There was the sensation of being pulled through the water, but when she opened her eyes it was worth it. She was standing in a field there was a forest on her right, when she looked behind her there was a giant pond. But the most magnificent thing there was an old castle standing proud and tall. She heard laughing and saw Sal petting some unicorns.

"So what do you think?" Godric asked grinning at the wonder in her eyes.

"This is amazing what lives here?"

"Well there are, as you can see unicorns, there are centaurs in the woods along with some thestrals. In the lake, there are some kelpies along with some merfolk." He shrugged, "we haven't really explored the lake, we just know because of the fact that they came up a couple of times. The forest has a lot more animals then what we know, we don't go in there too deep because we have no solid way to defend against what we may find there."

Rena looked towards the castle, "what about that have you explored it yet?"

Godric looked where she was and shook his head, "no Sal always said that we aren't ready to go there yet."

"What does that mean?"

He shook his head and looked towards the young boy, "I don't know sometimes he says things like that, but then he denies saying it. I trust him when he says that though because I get the same feeling like it isn't time for us to go there yet."

"Alright then, so how did you even manage to find this place?"

Godric snickered, "it was actually Sal who found it probably four years now. We were running through the woods and he wasn't paying attention and had run into the tree. Leave it to him to run into a tree that takes him someplace else entirely."

Rowena laughed at that before taking one last look at the castle, "that castle is going to be important you know."

"I will have to take your word for it." He looked up at the castle and then turned away, "now then my lady may I show you around." He said with an exaggerated bow.

Rena chuckled before she curtsied back, "of course my prince."

They spent the rest of the day going around and exploring since there are many places even after four years that haven't yet been explored. By the time that they left the area the sun was already setting. Godric and Rowena headed back up to the castle while Salazar headed home.

"Mom, Dad I'm back." He called into the house, taking his boots off at the doorway. When he walked into the doorway he saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table. His mother's head was in her hands while his father rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sal can you come here for a moment," Charles asked seeing him standing in the doorway.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" He asked sitting down.

Lia looked up and wiped the tears that were running from her face off, "Theseus came by today and told us something that we had been worried about for a while. You see he somehow found out that we had a son, you. He wants to take you away, to train you in the dark arts."

"What, **'how did he'** find out?" He asked slipping in and out of parseltongue.

Charles shook his head, "we don't know he just came by today to tell us."

"Well did he say when he was coming back?" Salazar asked leaning back in his chair and thinking.

"No he didn't, but my guess would be sometime in the next year or two since that is when the magic starts to fully mature," Lia said composing herself.

"Alright then, I will just have to train harder so that he won't have an easy time getting me," Sal said nodding his head.

Charles nodded, "also make sure that when you go out that you don't go out by yourself."

Sal nodded, then Ophelia spoke up, "we will also up your magic training a bit before then so that you have that weapon too. We should be able to start some more complicated spells since your core seemed to have matured earlier than others."

"Alright, I guess we have a plan now," Sal said taking a breath and letting it out.

Lia reached over and pulled Sal into a hug, Charles wrapped his arms around them as if to protect them from whatever the world was planning to throw at them. It lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart and Lia pressed a kiss to his head.

"Remember that we love you, and no matter what happens we will find you. Now go to bed I am assuming that you are planning on meeting up with Rowena and Godric after her lesson." Ophelia said brushing Sal's black hair out of his face.

Sal nodded and gave his parents one last hug before heading into his room to sleep. When he was out of range Lia called for Serena.

' **I need you to watch him, and take care of him, please.'** Ophelia asked looking down at the black snake.

' **You do not have to ask I have grown fond of the hatchling'** Serena said raising her head and looking at Ophelia.

' **Thank you, I appreciate it.'** She said losing some of the tension.

"What did she say, honey?" Charles asked pulling Lia back to his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

Lia leaned back into him before answering, Serena slithered to the door leading to Sal's room and through the hole on the bottom. "She said that she will keep an eye on him."

"That's good now we just have to keep that git away from our son. You know I could go hunt him down if you want." He said as his eyes flashed gold briefly before going back to their normal brown.

"Not yet but if he does somehow get his hands on our son then you can have free reign." She said leaning back and giving him a kiss before pulling him to bed.

The next afternoon after the three friends met him after chores and lessons, Salazar told them what his parents had told him.

Godric was pacing the field while Rena was petting a hippogriff that had laid down next to her. Ric stopped and looked at his friend who was laying down on the grass one arm flung over his eyes,

"So we just have to protect you until he gives up." He said determinedly.

"That's a great idea genius, except I get the feeling that he is not one to just give up," Sal said.

"So what do your parents have planned then?" Rena asked.

Sal sat up, "they didn't say but I get the idea that they don't know either."

"That's helpful," Godric said flopping down behind Sal and leaning against him. When he looked over at Rena, she looked like she was thinking of something.

"Rena, what are you thinking?" Sal asked cautiously.

"What if we can somehow find a way to tie each other together, that way if something does happen to any of us, we have a way to find that person." When she looked up she saw the shocked expression on her friend's faces. "What?"

"Rena, that is brilliant," Sal said standing us suddenly causing Ric to fall over.

"It's really not, I just had an idea." She said blushing.

"No, no, no don't demean yourself that is a brilliant idea. Okay, Ric, since your family has the biggest library look through them, see if you can find something like that, Rena I want you to help him you might notice something he missed. I will look through my parent's books for the same thing. But if we do this you have to be absolutely sure that this is what you want to do, it could be dangerous and we might get in trouble." He said from where he was pacing in front of them.

The next few weeks were then spent searching through every magic book they could get their hands on to try to find a spell or a potion to connect them together. It was two months after they started searching that Rena finally found something they could use.

She brought the book with them when they met again. "So I found something similar to what we talked about, there are three things that are needed, a potion, the spell, and four people."

Sal and Ric read over the spell while Rena pet the hippogriff who had come back.

"Okay, so I can handle the potion I am used to making them with my parents, and Ric can handle the spellwork. But what are we supposed to do about the fourth person?"

Rowena pulled the yellow and black book out of her bag, "we need to connect this person. I looked over the instructions multiple times, she doesn't need to be here for this, but we need her."

"Are you sure that she is important," Ric asked Rena who had handed the book over to Sal.

"Yes, she is we need her." He said looking up from the book.

"How do you know?"

Sal ran a hand through his hair, "its just a feeling I have."

This time it was Godric's turn to sigh, "you and your feelings."

Sal shrugged sheepishly, "sorry but they are kind of hard to ignore."

"What are they like, these feelings?" Rena asked curiously.

"They're kind of like when you know the word for something it is right on the tip of your tongue but you can't remember what it is. Or it's like your looking through fogged windows at something you can see there is something going on, you might be able to tell it's important but you can't tell who is there, what they're saying, or even what is going on." Sal explained sitting down.

"That just sounds frustrating," Rena said looking shocked.

Sal nodded his head and leaned against Ric who had sat down next to him, "it is and no matter how long you look for a better view or even the door to get in you can't find it."

"It's probably related to your memories," Ric said brushing a hand through Sal's hair.

"Have you ever thought about forcing your memories to come back?"

Sal hummed at Ric's touch before answering, "I did when I was younger but then Uncle Olly said something that made me rethink the decision, after that, I decided to wait to see if they would come back naturally."

Rena nodded and continued to pet the hippogriff that was laying behind her with his head in her lap. It was silent for a few minutes before Rena spoke up again, "I am thinking of having Clarissa teach me how to shoot a bow."

Sal cracked an eye up from where he had slipped down onto Ric's lap, a unicorn had joined them and the mom had curled up behind them while the foal was laying against Sal. "What brought this decision on?"

Rena blushed before answering, "I was thinking about how useless I would be if someone came after us, I wanted to know how to protect myself and the people I care about."

Ric hummed, "that is a good plan and a noble thing, I am positive that she would teach you. After all, it was my grandmother who taught my mom, and she has been looking for someone to teach me and Sal are both hopeless with them."

Rowena looked up and smiled at the red-haired boy, "thanks, Ric."

The rest of the time was spent in companionable silence, it didn't take long for Sal to fall asleep with Ric running his hand through his hair. When they headed home that night it was a peaceful and friendly silence that followed them. They promised to meet up the next day to go over what ingredients they needed along with who was going after them.

When Rowen went to sleep that night though she did not know that she was going to watch another promise be made.

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **This time she was standing in what looked like a run down shack, there were scratches and gouges in the walls and furniture. When she turned she saw four boys standing in the room around a piece of parchment.**_

" _ **Alright is everyone ready." The short dark-haired boy with glasses asked each friend.**_

" _ **Oh just get on with it Prongs!" The one she normally saw said to the now identified Prongs.**_

" _ **Padfoot right it is freezing out here, and also some of us like sleep." The sandy-haired colored boy said.**_

" _ **Padfoot, that's got to be a nickname, but at least I have a name. Though they are also the ones in the prophecy, who are they?" Rena asked watching the boys again.**_

" _ **Not you too Moony." Prongs said pouting.**_

" _ **Oh just get on with it," Padfoot yelled throwing his hands up.**_

 _ **Prongs just laughed and waved his wand, "Alright, alright keep your robes on."**_

 _ **When he finished saying that there was a flash of light and she woke up.**_

She sat up and grabbed the red and blue book and wrote down what she had seen, she then wrote the name Padfoot in the front. She turned to the page where she wrote the prophecy and underlined Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony, but circled flower.

"Who is a flower and how is she connected to this, and that last boy why wasn't he mentioned in the prophecy." Then she set the book down and closed her eyes concentrating on the boy, when she opened them she looked down and saw a name, "Wormtail, I get a bad feeling about him."

Unknown to her someone else was having a bad dream also. Salazar was tossing and turning in his bed.

 _ **Dream**_

" _ **Come back, please come back!"A younger voice called.**_

" _ **I can't lose anyone else, please, please come back!" This time it was an older one.**_

" _ **What happened to him?"**_

" _ **I'm sorry he is dead."**_

" _ **I'm sorry, but it is not time for you to remember fully."**_

Salazar woke up with his mother shaking him awake, and his father looking at him worried over her shoulder.

"Bad dream?" She asked brushing the hair out of his face.

Salazar took a deep breath to calm down, "no, just words, but the voices sounded so familiar."

"Well don't stress over it too much, it will come when you are ready," Ophelia said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, it is just frustrating, you know. I feel that it is important that I should know these people, but it's like grasping at air. The last voice though he was apologizing for something, for sealing my memories, I think that whatever happened to me he was responsible for part of it." Sal said flopping back down and staring at the ceiling. Charles and Ophelia looked at each other as a flash of worry showed up and disappeared.

The next day when Charles came for his lesson Rowena told him about the feeling she got from him.

"Hmmm, I think that you were picking up on Padfoot's feelings when he came into contact with this person," Charles said looking down at the page she had written.

"Yes, but the four boys seemed pretty close and I get the feeling that none of them felt that way," Rena said sitting down and looking at the word.

"It could be a feeling from when he was older, maybe he did something that caused Padfoot to feel that way about him."

Rowena thought about it before nodding, "that could be true, but it makes me think what could he have done that would cause that level of hate, distrust, and revulsion from him."

Charles shook his head and leaned back in the chair rubbing his eyes, "I don't know but if what you tell me is correct then it would have to be pretty bad."

Rena looked over and saw him rubbing his eyes, "are you alright?"

Charles looked up and at her, "hmm, oh yes I'm alright just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night. Salazar was having a nightmare so we had to go wake him up and then I and Lia couldn't get back to sleep afterward."

"Alright just making sure." She said going back to her reading, she made a note to talk to Sal about that later.

A few hours later when she was dismissed she headed toward the glen, determined to ask Sal what his nightmare was about. When she got there and looked around she didn't see either of the boys. When she felt a nudging on her back she turned to come face to face with the bronze colored hippogriff behind her.

"Hello Metalwing, you wouldn't happen to know where my wayward boys are would you?" She asked petting the beautiful creature.

He nudger her and then started walking, knowing that was an invitation to follow she did. It wasn't a long walk before they came upon the ruins of a building.

Sal was staring at it so intently that she was afraid that he had fallen into some sort of trance. "How long has he been staring at that?"

"Oh hello, like fifteen minutes I would say," Ric answered smiling at her.

"Why?"

Ric shrugged, "I have absolutely no idea, what so ever."

It was another few minutes before Sal clapped his hands and turned towards his friends, "this will be the perfect place to brew the potion."

Godric rolled his eyes and chuckled, "if you say so, oh great potion master."

"I do." He said puffing his chest out.

Rowena laughed at the two boys before she remembered what she wanted to ask, "hey Sal did something happen last night.

"No, why is everything alright?" He asked confused.

"No, it's just that Charles said that you had a nightmare I wanted to make sure that you were alright." She finished shyly hoping she hadn't overstepped any bounds. Because of this, she was shocked when she felt small arms wrap around her.

"Thank you for worrying Rena, but I am alright it was just the usual nightmare."

"What do you mean Sally?"

"Well I remember people yelling at me to come back, they always sound so familiar and so sad, that it makes me sad." He explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, well I also had a vision last night," Rena said leaning back against Metalwing.

Ric and Sal both sat down waiting for her to continue.

"I was standing in a worn down, beat up building and there were four boys, two with black hair and two with brown hair. One of the boys is the one I write about in the red and blue book, they called him Padfoot. The other black haired boy was Prongs and a sandy-haired boy was Moony."

"So those are three of the boys from the prophecy," Sal said leaning against Ric thinking.

"So who was the fourth boy if he wasn't in the prophecy?" Ric asked curiously.

"Well his name wasn't said but from the feelings, I was able to pull out the name Wormtail." She said with disgust.

"You know for some reason that name pisses me off," Sal said leaning more into Ric who nodded along with that.

"I thought the same thing so I asked your Dad and he said it might have something to do with Padfoot's feelings toward him."

Sal nodded, "that would make sense since you are in a sense connecting to him, through these visions. You still haven't found out his real name though?"

Rena shook her head, "no it is like something is blocking me from it, I think that something or someone is not ready for it to be revealed yet."

"Maybe it is whatever is keeping my memories away, maybe they are connected?"

Rena thought about this, rearranging what she knows and sorting through everything. "I guess it is possible, but we won't actually know until you get your memories back or I can see the rest of things."

"Well, this is all great and important let's focus on one thing at a time," Ric said breaking up the brain session.

Sal shook his head like he was trying to expel some negative thoughts, "you have an excellent point Ricky bear, I made a list for each of us for what we need."

They were each handed a list with between four to six ingredients on them.

Ric nodded as he looked over his, "you made sure that each of us equally has the same amount."

Sal nodded, "yes, now there are going to be some that are harder to acquire so if worst comes to worst I will try to find a way to replace that ingredient."

"Alright sounds good, I am assuming that you memorized the instructions," Rena said looking over at Sal, who nodded.

"Yes, and I also made a copy to be on the safe side. This potion takes a month to brew and has to be administered on the night of a full moon." He recited from what he had read going over the instructions step by step by step until he could say them in his sleep.

"That's good." Ric nodded running one hand through the raven's hair.

"I just want to make sure that you both are alright with this when the spell says we will be bonded it means bonding. We will be able to feel and know everything about each other, we will even be able to read each other's minds and talk to each other. The fourth person though will not have these abilities but if she wants to all she has to do is exchange blood." Sal said being completely serious.

"We would not have offered if we weren't sure," Ric said smiling.

"Rena?" Sal asked nervously.

"I might not have known you as long as Ric has but I feel that we are already connected." She said smiling at her two best friends.

Sal looked at both of them trying to identify if they were lying or not when there was no sign of it a smile broke out on his face. "Well alright, then we will start collecting the ingredients and start brewing the potion, for the next full moon."

Unknown to them in a dark castle a man himself was planning, "I just have to wait until he is the correct age, and then I will have him. I will train him and corrupt him until he is the next Dark Lord." The man said looking over a book in his hands.

What he didn't know was that he was being watched by a reddish-brown haired girl with bright blue eyes, planning for when his plan went into action. She smiled before backing out and heading toward the kitchen a glint in her eyes promising retribution on Theseus Slytherin.

 **Well, there you go chapter 4 let me know what you think, and tell me what your favorite part so far has been. Maybe if you can figure out who or what Charles is depending on the hints that are being dropped. Next chapter will take place with Harry, so look forward to that angst.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of this story. I have got to say I am really enjoying writing and coming up with ideas for this.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 5 Explanations and Memories Visited**

James sat back, "what do you mean he died?"

Remus took a breath and explained to James what had happened at the Department of Mysteries when he was done he didn't bother looking up till he felt arms surround him and a familiar scent washes over him.

"Are you alright?" James whispered into his ear.

"No." He whispered back.

He felt James nod, "alright we will talk later after the glamour is removed."

Remus nodded and when he did he felt the arms slowly remove themselves from him. When he looked up he saw Cameron smiling at him.

" you said he fell through the veil right," Cameron asked pulling out a piece of paper, and black feather quill.

"Yes, and please just call me Remus."

"Alright," Cameron said not looking up from where he was writing on the paper and mumbling to himself, the owl was perched on his shoulder playing with his hair.

James shook his head and smiled at Cam's antics, "come on we should go perform the counterspell he is going to be sitting there going over what he knows about something he won't tell us for a while."

The others looked skeptical before following Bill who was already reading and rereading the counterspell to make sure he doesn't need anything to complicated. They decided to do it in the sitting room since there was more space.

"Now James, Lily if I am reading and understanding this right the only thing you might feel is a slight discomfort since you are changing," Bill explained pulling out his wand and going over the wand movements.

It was a few minutes more when Bill had deemed that he was ready to perform the spell, as he did not want to do anything wrong and cause a bigger mess. When he did start though it was as if the entire room was holding their breath waiting for the glamours to fall. When they did though it was a different matter, Remus watched as he blonde hair turned black from the roots out, and the blue eyes started to bleed a hazel. He watched the soft features become the sharper more prominent angles of the purebloods, and the familiar smirk take form. Severus, on the other hand, was watching the short black hair grow out and take on the familiar brighter red, he took in the dark brown eyes become the brighter emerald green that he knew. Unlike her husband though her features grew softer. The pair then turned to each other and took their partner in, they touched each other faces before pulling the other into a kiss almost as if welcoming the other in.

James then turned to Harry and Remus and smirked, "so what do you think?"

Harry was the first to react as he ran up to his parents and hugged them. "I am so happy that I finally get to see what you look like."

Remus just stood silently and took in the happy family, until he sensed someone come up behind him.

"They missed you all you know, they thought that they were doing the right thing," Cameron said petting the black owl still perched on his shoulder.

"I know, Lily would have never kept James away from us if they weren't worried about us. I know this, Severus knows, even Sirius knew this. He would have loved to know that they hadn't died, he would have course been mad, but even that would have only lasted a few seconds at most. He would have never left James' side for anything they would be connected at the hip until he was sure he wouldn't disappear." Remus said smiling softly as he pictured what that reunion would have looked like.

"I bet it would have been interesting to see," Cameron said smiling at the reunion going on in front of him.

Remus laughed softly, "they always did cause the biggest spectacles together, they were like brothers those two."

"What about you, what were you to my dad and Sirius?"

Remus sighed, "Your dad I would say I was like another brother, the one that you would go to if you needed help with something. To Sirius that is a whole other topic, why do you want to know?"

Cameron smiled, "I have a reason, but unfortunately it is still difficult at the moment, not impossible just difficult."

Remus turned to Cameron, "did anyone tell you that you are kind of a strange child?"

Cameron looked like he was thinking about it for a moment before he answered, "you know I think I may have heard that a few times."

It looked like the owl was rolling his eyes about that, before nipping his ear and then flew out through an open window. It was a few minutes later that Molly declared that they should get some dinner, this was a happy affair as everyone was asking questions and laughing over past memories.

"So Mom, Dad I didn't ask what do you do for a living?" Harry asked from where he was sitting between his two parents.

"Well, I am a police officer, in the NYPD," James answered sitting up proudly.

"And I am a high school chemistry teacher since I couldn't be a potions professor," Lily said smiling fondly.

"That's really cool."

"So Harry how are you doing in school, not causing any mischief I hope," James said smirking.

Harry smiled innocently before answering, "no of course not, everything has been perfectly calm."

There was a snort from Ron at that, "yeah mate absolutely nothing."

James' face fell a little bit, "do you play quidditch?"

Harry smiled innocently again, "sorry Dad but I am absolute rubbish on a broom."

This time there was a chuckle from McGonagall.

"Oh well as long as you have fun," James said pouting.

Harry tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it, he broke out laughing along with everyone else at the table.

"What, he was lying wasn't he?" James asked finally catching onto what happened.

"Yes he was Prongs, Harry has a tendency to find trouble and he is an excellent quidditch player," Remus said chuckling at the putout expression on James' face.

"Yeah, Dad I was put on the team as the seeker my first year."

James face lit up before turning to Lily, "hear that Lily flower my son is a quidditch player."

"Yes I heard James, that is good for him," Lily said smiling at her husbands face.

"Moony, why did you let them trick me like that?" He said pouting at his friend.

"Now hold on," George started.

"a second now." And Fred finished.

"Are you trying,"

"to tell us,"

"that you,"

"are Moony," They said pointing at Remus.

"and you,"

"are Prongs?" They asked pointing towards James.

James and Remus turned to each other and smirked before answering.

"It is a pleasure Messer Prongs," James said standing up.

"and Messer Moony," Remus continued also standing up.

"At your service." They finished together bowing.

Fred and George just sat their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Remus smirked, "you know Prongs I believe we broke them."

"I believe you are correct Moony," James said putting one arm on Remus' shoulder and leaning into him.

"We were taught by a marauder," One said quietly.

"and we lived with two others." The other finished before turning to Ron.

"Did you,"

"know about this?"

Ron looked up from his food, "what that they were the Marauders, yeah I found out the third year, so did Harry and Hermione."

This time the twins turned to Harry, "why didn't you tell us?" They asked together.

"I thought you knew since you were the ones who gave me the map," Harry said shrugging.

"No!" They exclaimed.

"So you were the ones who gave Harry the map?" Remus asked sitting back down next to James.

"Yep, we had filched it,"

"from Filch's office,"

"our first year."

"It was in a drawer,"

"marked dangerous,"

"so we obviously,

"needed to find out what,"

"was in the drawer."

"when I opened it,"

"there was a lot of,"

"prank items,"

"and a suspicious,"

"blank piece of paper."

"I was confused about,"

"why he had a blank,"

"piece of paper,"

"in a drawer marked dangerous,"

"so we took it."

"It took us a while,"

"to actually get into it,"

"but when we did,"

"We have just got to say,"

"that this is an amazing,"

"piece of magic." They finished explaining how they found the map together.

"Thank you, it was definitely a group effort," Remus said smiling at the twins antics.

"Yep, the charms though that brought the map alive, was all Sirius he was always the best at Charms. Remus here was the one who did all of the research, and I helped with the transfiguration spells." James explained the process.  
"I remember when we finally finished the map, Sirius was so impatient to finish it because he just wanted to go back inside and go to bed," Remus remembered chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah and I remember you not helping with that either, you were just as impatient," James said jokingly elbowing Remus in the ribs.

"It was freezing and I was exhausted," Remus said chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah gang up on me why didn't you."

"Well someone had to keep you from turning Hogwarts into a waterpark."

"You wanted to do what to the school?" McGonagall asked, while Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow at the thought.

James and Remus laughed at the look on the two professor's faces, unknown to them a certain metamorphmagus was watching the pair and remembering something she had promised a certain black.

 **Flashback**

 **Tonks had walked into the room with Buckbeak to tell Sirius that a meeting was starting when she saw that he was holding a small box.**

" **Hey cousin, what is that?" She asked as she gave a small bow to Buckbeak.**

 **Sirius smiled sadly before closing the small box, "nothing that is important anymore."**

 **Tonks was skeptical but when she saw the look on his face she dropped the subject, "alright if you say so."**

" **Hey, can I ask you a favor?" He asked standing up to put the small box in a drawer behind Buckbeak.**

" **If it's within my power sure." She said shrugging.**

 **Sirius walked up to her, "if something happens to me can you watch out for Moony for me?"**

" **Of course, but you do know that nothing is going to happen to you. We will catch that traitorous rat soon and then you will be free." She said looking up expecting to see the familiar smirk, but all she was resignation and recognition. So she promised and not even a minute later there was the call saying that Harry was at the Ministry, and then Sirius never made it back.**

Tonks smiled at the joy on Remus' face, "how is this cousin, I did what I promised you." She thought.

She knew what was going on because after the fight she had gone to Buckbeak's room and cried over how unfair it was that he never had the freedom that she knew all Black's craved, that he had craved.

 **Flashback**

 **She was mad and started throwing hexes around the room with Buckbeak watching on with patience, one of her hexes hit the drawer and it flew open depositing the little black box on the floor.**

 **Wiping her eyes she went and picked up the little box and when she opened it her breath caught in her throat. Nestled inside on red velvet was a ring, it had a moonstone that seemed to shift with a circle of rubies and onyx surrounding it, the band was white gold. Pulling the ring out she saw an inscription carved out on the inside. It read: to my love and my world may the stars always guide you back to me. Moony and Padfoot forever.**

" **Oh, cousin we had no idea." Not wanting the ring to get thrown out or found she brought it home.**

" **Mom, Mom where are you?" She called picking herself up from where she had fallen coming through the floo.**

" **We're in the living room, honey." Her Dad answered instead of her Mom.**

 **When she walked in she saw her Father with his arms wrapped around her Mom who was crying softly into his shoulder. When he looked up and saw the tears falling down her face he held an arm out and pulled her close to him.**

" **I know, I know but it will be alright now." He said trying to soothe her.**

" **But it won't because he doesn't know, he never knew."**

 **Andromeda looked up, "what do you mean Nym?"**

 **Tonks pulled the ring out and handed the box to her Mom, "I saw him looking at this before we went to the battle, he made me promise to look after Remus."**

 **Andromeda opened the box and gasped, "Oh Sirius, why didn't you say anything, you even knew."**

" **What do you mean what did he know?" She asked wiping the tears away again.**

 **Andromeda closed the box gently, "there is a saying Black's are like cats they always know when it is their time to die." She said cradling the box in her hands.**

 **A sob escaped Tonks, "then why did he go if he knew this was going to be his last fight?"**

 **Andromeda stood up and walked over to the other side of her, "because we also have a stubborn streak a mile wide, and he knew that he was already dying sitting in that house. He probably thought that if he was going to die it was going to be going out in a fight instead of wasting away in that hell hole."**

Tonks sighed as she took in the laughing reunited family, she knew that her Mom was right but she wished that he had held on just a little while longer. The ring was safely tucked away in their house until she didn't know when. Her mom had promised to keep it safe and a couple times she had even seen her take it out and polish it as if it was the most precious thing she owned.

"Tonks are you alright," Kingsley asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just wondering how Sirius would have reacted to this."

Moody walked over to stand next to the two Aurors, "he would have been cautious and would have asked a million questions, then when he was satisfied that it was actually them he would have fainted. When he woke up again he would have thought it was a dream and when he saw them he would almost faint again but Lupin would have stopped him, then there would be hugging and crying but they would deny it."

They both looked over at Moody shocked when he saw the looks he gave a grunt, "what I trained both of those brats I know them quite well by now."

Tonks and Kinsley nodded, seeing their agreement he once again turned towards the family that as laughing and not getting out of arms reach of each other. "Besides we all know he would be happiest to know that Harry has the family he wanted and needed back now."

Tonks and Kingsley again nodded at Moody's observation. This reunion went on for a couple more hours and eventually, it was only Lily, James, and Remus who were still awake. The others had gone off to bed or another room leaving just them, Harry and Cameron had headed off to bed a couple of hours ago.

"I am guessing from Harry, that you never told him about you and Sirius?" James asked.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "no there was never a good time, and when I saw Sirius he never mentioned it."

Lily leaned forward and took one of Remus' hands in hers, "I need you to answer a question, we did not know how to ask this, but why didn't Sirius raise Harry?"

Remus took a breath, "after you supposedly died, Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial."

There were twin gasps then he felt a body move to both sides of him and put an arm around him.

"Tell us what happened," James said leaning into Remus.

"I don't know what happened in the prison Sirius never talked about it, and I never asked. Harry's third year I was asked to teach at Hogwarts because a mass murderer had escaped, Sirius, I thought he was your secret keeper so I thought that he had killed you." He admitted shakily before taking a breath and continuing, "I also thought that he had killed Pettigrew but I was sitting in my office watching the map and there they were in the shrieking shack. I went there and we changed him back to human, it was a full moon though and I hadn't taken my potion. He was almost free but I had to forget, he was almost given the kiss but he was saved by Harry and Hermione. When I saw him again I apologized for suspecting him and he apologized for thinking I was the spy years ago."

When he looked up he saw a shocked look on James' face, "what?"

"He apologized for suspecting you?" James asked calmly.

"Yes, why?"

James stood up abruptly and started pacing, before stopping and turning back to Remus. "He never suspected you."

Remus blinked, "come again."

This time it was Lily who answered, "he never suspected you were the spy he pretty adamant about it."

"But why, even I would suspect myself in that situation?" Remus asked confused.

"Because he loved you, and because of this he refused to even consider that you were the spy," James replied running a hand through his hair.

"I had no idea, why did I have no idea?" Remus said cradling his head in his hands.

"Sirius was never very good at expressing his feelings, I can even tell you when he realized he did," James said chuckling.

"When did he?" Remus asked looking up.

James sat down, "it was the fourth year, we were sitting in the common room working on our transfiguration homework."

 **Flashback**

 **James and Sirius were sitting in the common room next to the fire. James was sitting in one of the chairs, while Sirius was sprawled out on the couch reading the textbook.**

" **Hey, Jamie?"**

" **Yes, Sirius?" He asked not even looking up.**

" **Can you transfigure a rock into a flower?"**

" **Yes, we learned that third year remembers?" He asked still not looking up, "why do you want to know Siri?"**

" **I want to give Remus a flower since I love him," Sirius said nonchalantly.**

" **Ah, you want to give it to Remus because you love him that makes sense." When he figured out what Sirius had just said he dropped his homework.**

"So that was why you were so relieved when we finally got together," Remus said looking over at James.

"Yep, I was really getting tired of you to dance around each other." He said nodding.

Lily snorted softly at that, "please you thought you were getting tired of it everyone in Gryffindor knew that they were dancing around each other. I can't even tell you how many girls had bets running on when you would finally hook up."

James laughed at that, "so who won then?"

Lily smirked this time, " I and I are pretty sure McGonagall also won if the new hat she had a week later was any indication."

Remus laughed and was joined with James when they thought of that hat.

"I missed you both, you know."

"We know we were just afraid of what Fudge could do with the power that he was holding as the minister," Lily said leaning her head on Remus' shoulder.

"We know Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley found all the paperwork in his office, that was how we learned that you were still alive."

"Huh, I was wondering how it was you learned that I figured that Cam was just tired of it all and had written one of them a letter explaining everything," James said.

Remus laughed, "no he didn't but he did write to Fudge 'promising' him that he would ruin his reputation when he came of age."

James and Lily looked shocked before Lily said, "he gets that troublemaking nature from you."

James then smiled at her, "yes, but he gets the temper from you."

Lily shrugged, "can't argue with that."

"And I have to say that Harry gets the exact same aspects from both of you," Remus said smirking at the looks on his friend's face.

"We are not going to like hearing what happened to him in his school years are we?" James asked looking worried, but when he saw the grimace on Remus' face he did not looks relieved.

"Great well then, in that case, I think that we need to head to bed," Lily said standing up, before softly kissing Remus' cheek, and then heading out the door to the room that they were given to stay in.

James sat there for a few more minutes staring at the fire next to Remus.

"I miss him, James," Remus said quietly after a few minutes.

"I know, I do too."

"He was my mate you know."

"I know Moony, he told me," James said not commenting on the tears falling down Remus' face.

"I can still feel him you know, like a phantom limb. I keep thinking that I am going to wake up and find out that all of this has been one long nightmare. But then I remember his face falling through the veil and he looked so calm and then it hits me he is dead."

"I know how that feels I used to think that for so long like I would wake up one day and be at Godric's Hollow, and Harry would be in the next room over, and you and Sirius would be sleeping down the hall. But then one day I realized that I was awake and I had to stop living under the assumption that somebody would find out and we would be reunited with all of you because that wasn't going to happen. So I picked myself up and I got a job protecting people, I pulled Lily out of her slump and helped her find a job, a few months later we had Cameron. I have had to do that a couple of times, it was harder though when we were forced to move to America and leave Harry behind. But Moony I need you to remember that you have people who know what you are going through, I need you to remember that things can get better. When you feel that darkness closing in around you I need you to think about what Sirius would want you to do."

"I know but it is hard whenever I would find myself in these slumps Siri would always find some way to pull me out, even if I didn't want him to he would distract me until I didn't feel that darkness closing in anymore," Remus said staring into the fire.

"I know he told me and if you can't pull yourself out I want you to come to one of us, even if it is just to sit quietly there are plenty of people who would want to help you," James said putting an arm around Remus and pulling him close.

"Thanks, James, do you mind just sitting here with me?"

"Of course not Moony."

"Thanks, Prongs."

The next morning Tonks came in and saw James and Remus asleep together on the couch, she smiled when she saw a content look on Remus' face and a protective arm wrapped around him from James. She quietly exited the room but not before thinking, "I think that he will be okay now Sirius."

 **Well there you go I hope you like this chapter, it was definitely a hard one to write because of some of the more darker elements that were introduced into it. But let me know what you think about it.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone so my winter break is over which means fewer updates, I am going to try my hardest to update regularly since I have some exciting parts coming up that I really want to write, but college. Tell me how you have been liking this so far and if you want to see anyone or anything else more.**

' **parseltongue'**

 _ **;Sal telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena telepathy^**_

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 6 Plans Put Into Motion and Explained**

Some of the ingredients they needed were not that hard to come across such as thyme, basil, quartz, and rhinoceros beetles. While some of the ingredients might have been harder to come by if they didn't know where they could have access to unicorn hair, hippogriff fur, and water from a place with kelpies. Though it was one ingredient that stumped the group how were they going to obtain fire from a dragon.

They were walking through the woods near the castle when they heard a rumbling sound.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sal whispered to Godric.

"I think so." He answered peaking around the corner.

There laying in a cave was a big black dragon asleep. The two boys silently looked at each other asking the same question, do we dare. Apparently, they did because a few seconds later they were sneaking closer to the dragon. Godric was holding a feather and Sal was holding a crystal jar spelled to hold the flames. They tiptoed around until they were standing directly in front of the dragon, not the smartest plan. Godric took the feather and tickled right near one of the dragon's nostrils. Very quickly it started to twitch and then it sneezed, a stream of fire came roaring out. Ric quickly put up a shield over them both only leaving the opening of the jar. When it finished they quickly capped the jar and looked at each other.

"Yes, we did it!" Sal yelled.

"Yes, we did!" Ric yelled also.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, and when they turned around it was just in time to see purple eyes open.

"Run?" Sal asked turning to Ric.

"Run." He replied.

Then they took off running as fast as they could towards the area that would bring them back to the town. They had just reached the tree line when they heard a loud roar echo out. So without pause, they started to go faster to escape from certain death that right behind them. They eventually came to the tree that would take them out of the field and right into the path of Rowena.

She looked down at the boys laying at her feet, "do I even want to know what you are up too?"

Sal held up the jar with the flames, "we were obtaining flames from a dragon."

She took the jar from the panting boys, "how did you even manage to get this?"

Godric looked up at her, "never tickle a sleeping dragon, they don't appreciate it."

"You know what good job getting it and I don't think I want to know anymore. Good job we only have a few more items to collect and we will be ready to start the potion." She said putting the jar in the bag she was carrying.

"Yep, and that is going to be so much fun to brew," Sal grumbled from where he was laying on the ground.

"Yeah well, you are the only one fo us good enough to brew I so you are just going to have to get over it." Ric reminded him poking him in the side.

Sal twitched away from him but made no move to sit up at all, "I know, I know doesn't mean it isn't going to be hard brew."

"You'll do fine," Rena said patting his knee. "just go with it there is no use fighting."

Sal glared up at her, "you know someday I wonder why I am friends with you people at all."

This caused both Rena and Ric to laugh at the pout that he had on his face before he too started to laugh with his friends. They collected the rest of the ingredients quickly without incident and the gathered in the area to start brewing the potion. Like he said the potion took a month to brew and there were some nights where the three friends had to sit in the clearing and stir it every hour for twelve hours. Then finally on the full moon in the fall the potion was ready to be used.

"Now everyone needs to put a drop of blood in the potion," Sal said pulling out one of his knives and poking his finger before letting a drop of blood fall in the cauldron. He handed the knife over to Ric who did the same before handing it back to Sal.

"Alright now Rena since the fourth person isn't here we are going to need you to focus on her," Godric instructed before drawing a circle on the ground with his sword.

Rena nodded as Sal pulled a Chalice out of his bag and scooping the potion up into it until there was nothing left in the cauldron. Then as one, they stepped into the circle and then with a final nod to each other Godric started the spell.

"Misstress Magic we ask of you here tonight to bind us four together as brothers and sisters. We three ask of you to search and find for the fourth that shall complete our circle on this night. We as one ask that you sanction and reinforce this bonding through yourself and through the fates. Tie together become as one, one or none, I or we, none alone forever connected. Become a unit all knowing, all understanding, all together and never separate." Ric finished and took the chalice from Sal and drinking, and as he did hot red magic exploded out of him. When Rowena took it curious blue magic came out poking and prodding at the red magic before entwining. Finally from Sal came a more mischevious green magic that ran around and around the other two before nuzzling itself into the weave. Finally, when the magic settled it revealed three passed out teens laying in circle hands clasped together.

"Ugh, did anyone catch the name of that cart that hit me?" Ric asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I don't know I think it hit me before I could ask." Sal groaned laying face down on the ground making no move to sit up.

"I think that it was the backlash from the magic," Rena said pushing herself up.

"Well then did it work, quick Sal think of something?" Ric said turning to his friend.

 _ **;Owwww;**_

Ric rolled his eyes, "it worked I just heard him think owww."

Rena laughed at him, "alright now Ric you think of something."

 _ **#Are parents are going to kill us.#**_

"What do you mean?" Sal asked looking up and noticing the sun rising, and then groaned. "He's right we have been out all night they are going to kill us."

"Yeah but is still early you think there is a chance that they might not be up yet," Rena asked grabbing at straws.

"Nope they have probably noticed, my parents get up pretty early and when they didn't find me in my bed they probably would Owl Ric's Mom and Uncle to ask if I am with him. They will go to his room to ask if I am there, and when they don't find either of us there they will go ask you if they where we are and then they won't find you. Therefore panic will ensue and we will be grounded for life."

"Yeah no that sounds surprisingly accurate," Ric said rolling over until his head was resting on Sal's back, then he pulled Rena towards him until her head was resting on his lap.

"So should we head back, or take a nap and delay the inevitable?"

"Well, Sally I do believe a nap sounds more appealing."

"Nap it is then Ricky bear."

"Oh just go to sleep."

"Yes dear." They both replied.

 **Two Years Later**

Godric 18 years old

Salazar 12 years old

Rowena 16 years old

 _ **; So what are you guys up to?;**_ Godric stopped slashing the dummy and stepped back when the voice came through.

 _ **#Training#**_ He replied.

 _ **^Studying, why?^**_ Rena answered looking up from the book she was reading.

 _ **;Well you see I may be grounded again.;**_ He answered sheepishly.

 _ **#Again, what did you do this time?#**_ Godric asked taking a drink of water.

 _ **;Nothing my parents are just being paranoid, because that greasy haired git hasn't shown up yet.;**_ He said before they felt the warm presence from the fourth person.

 _ **^Yes but it makes sense that they are worried since he hasn't shown up yet. To be honest I am also becoming a little worried that we haven't heard back from them yet.^**_

 _ **; I know I sometimes just wish that he would show up so that we can all stop worrying about this.;**_

 _ **#I don't I wish that he either dropped dead or just decided to give up altogether.#**_ Ric huffed slashing at the dummy as if it was Theseus.

 _ **^Are you home alone right now?^**_

They heard Sal sigh, _**;Yeah I am Mom and Dad just stepped out for a moment to drop something off at 's.;**_

Godric sighed, _**#Ah 's she makes some really good food, hey we should go there again soo!#**_

 _ **;Grounded remember, that means essentially no leaving the house.;**_ Sal grumbled.

Ric laughed at how put out Sal sounded when he heard that, _**#well don't go out by yourself.#**_

 _ **^He's right if you don't go out by yourself then you won't get grounded.^**_

 _ **;I know but I am starting to feel like some sort of prisoner in my own home, because of something that might happen.;**_

 _ **#We know and soon they might let you go out by yourself again, but you have to be patient and understand that if something happened to you. Well we will shake heaven and earth to get you back, so please be patient for a little while longer.#**_

 _ **;But I am never alone with you two in my head.;**_

 _ **^We know that but your's and Ric's parents don't know that, and since we haven't talked about telling them you are just going to have to deal with it.^**_

 _ **;I know, I know.;**_

There was a rush of panic coming through the link that made Ric and Rena stop.

 _ **#Sal is something wrong?#**_

 _ **^Sal,Sal talk to us.^**_

 _ **;The towns on fire, I have to go help.;**_

 _ **#No, wait there for us we are coming.#**_ Godric said already running for the front door and getting there the same time as Rena.

 _ **;I can't my parents are in the middle of it.;**_

 _ **#Sal, Sal please wait for us something doesn't feel right about this.#**_ Ric said apparating into the town.

 _ **^I am going to have to agree with Ric, this feels like a trap.^**_ Rena said showing up right next to him.

They felt him scoff, ; _ **of course it is, he wanted to get me out of the protections on my house and where he can get to me. You both remember the plan right.;**_

Ric and Rena both stopped running and looked at each other.

 _ **;Right, because I don't have time to go over it with you again at this moment in time?;**_

 _ **^We remember the plan Sal, be careful please.^**_

 _ **;Always Princess.;**_

 _ **#We will find you Sally, don't worry this won't take very long.#**_

 _ **;I know Ricky bear, I trust you.;**_

 _ **^See you soon.^**_

 _ **#Yeah see you soon, love you Sally.#**_

 _ **;I love you both too.;**_

Then there was silence on his side, they felt the pull and ran to the middle of the square that was engulfed in black flames. Through them they saw the trademark smirk of there friend as he squared off against a greasy-haired man dressed all in black before he was knocked out and apparated away. The people in Godric's hollow will remember that as the day that as one of the darkest days. Vicious and unforgiving red and blue magic swept across the square in a roar and screech as the fires were smothered out by the heavy magic that released by their Prince and Lady. Wild and untamed it rolled and flew putting all of the dark black flames out that threatened to destroy everything before it stopped and withdrew to a furious Godric and Rowena.

"Godric, Rowena what happened?" Ophelia asked running up and pulling the sobbing girl into her arms.

"It's Sal." Rena managed to get out while Godric paced his magic escaping in small bursts.

Clarissa ran over, she was dressed in a red shirt tucked into black pants which were tucked into tall brown boots, her hair was braided laying down her back. Oliver was with when he got there he grabbed Ric to get him to stop pacing, "Godric you need to reign in your magic, we need to figure it out what happened and how we can help." Oliver said grabbing Ric and trying to smooth his magic with his own calming gold.

"It was a trap he knew that you two were out and that Sal was all by himself, he set the fires just to lure him out." Ric said growling, "he knew that he would show up because you two were going to be in the middle of it."

Ophelia paled, "you mean to say that Theseus set a trap for Sal using us as bait."

Godric started pacing again running a hand through his hair, "yeah and Sal knew it was a trap but he tripped it intentionally."

This time it wasn't just Ric who was growling Charles was also, gold bleeding into his brown irises, "and let me guess you asked him to wait but he didn't listen to you."

"That is the gist of it, and of course he didn't listen." Just as he finished Ric stopped pacing and let out a breath, Rena also let out a breath.

"He's alright, he's fine," Rena said wiping her face and eyes off.

"I wouldn't say fine, I mean he is annoyed and kind of irritated," Ric said chuckling softly.

The parents looked at each other before turning back to the two teens.

"I think we should move this somewhere more private so you can explain to us exactly what you mean by that," Issa said crossing her arms.

"Why don't we all go over to our house," Lia said grabbing Charles who liked he was ready to run off.

When they got there they saw that the house was still intact as the fire hadn't managed to get that far out of town before it was stopped.

Lia marched Ric and Rena into the dining room and sat them down at the table, "explain, everything now."

Rena and Ric looked at each other before nodding, Ric was the one who started first. "Okay, so you remember when you told Sal that Theseus was after him."

"Yes, I very distinctly remember that day," Lia said looking skeptical.

"Well he told us, and when he did, Ric and I were understandably quite upset. Then I came up with the idea to connect all of us so that if Sal was ever taken then we would have a way to find him or make sure that he is alright." Rena explained.

"That is actually a very good idea." Oliver said nodding before he was elbowed in the side by Issa, "what it is, anyway continue."

"Alright, well we split up the work Rena and I would look through our library while Sal would check out yours. Rena is the one that found the ritual that would do it just needed three things a potion, a spell, and four people."

"Who was the fourth person?" Charles asked looking over the two of them his eyes still flickering between gold and brown.

"It was the person in the yellow and black journal, she is very nice and comforting," Rena answered as a feeling of warmth and comfort washed over them relaxing them farther.

"Okay, so I am assuming the ritual worked then?" Ophelia asked.

Rena and Ric both nodded, then Ric said, "that night that we were all out and didn't come back till late in the afternoon the next day was because of the fact that we had to perform the ritual that night and it wiped us out."

"Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped in some way," Issa asked bending down and pulling them both into a hug.

"Especially since if I am thinking of the ritual that you did then, you were going to need dragon fire. How did you substitute that I didn't think it was possible." Oliver asked.

Ric grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck as a wave of discontent washed over them, "Sal and I learned the hard way that you never tickle a sleeping dragon, it just is not a good idea."

Charles raised an eyebrow at that, "do I even want to know what that means?"

"I think it is pretty self-explanatory but if you really want me to explain I will," Godric said shrugging.

Charles shook his head, "you know what I think that I am good without that knowledge."

Godric shrugged again, "alright if you are sure."

"Yep, yeah I am good, thanks."

"On that note, I want to know why Sal thought it would be a good idea to hand himself over. Because from what I have heard from you all so far I am assuming that you have to have some kind of plan." Oliver said stepping forward, "so spill."

Ric and Rena looked at each other again before nodding, "well I guess the first thing that is going to have to happen is that you can't just rush in there all in battle mode, we have to be sneaky about this. Now this next part Rena and I didn't like but unfortunately, Sal had a point even if I am loathed to admit it, we can't kill Theseus at least not yet."

Charles leaned back and crossed his arms, his eyes flashed gold before settling on the bright piercing color, "oh and why is that?"

Rena is the one that answered this time, "because if we do all the people that he has under his control, and working for him will be coming after us. We have to establish some sort of name for ourselves that way they are more wary of attacking us, and we have to disrupt and detangle his web. Don't worry though knowing how stubborn he is he will lick his wounds for a while before attacking again, that is when we can take him down, but we have to let him think he won first."

"Before we go and rescue Sal there are a few things that we are going to have to do first. First, we have to make sure that there is no one that he can go to for help, we have to isolate him not give him a chance to come after us until we are ready for him."

"Unfortunately, step one is going to take a little while which means we leave Sal in his hands for a little bit, but we can't rush this we need to be thorough and sure. Step two is two part the first part is we got get Sal, this step depends on Theseus not being home, and on you." Rena said pointing to Charles.

"Of course I will help, he is my son."

"No not Charles Slytherin, the other one we need him," Ric said.

Charles raised an eyebrow at that before asking carefully, "and who is the other one that you are talking about?"

Ric sighed, "you can play that game till it comes to that step, but just know that we know everything about each other that we know about ourselves, but you can deny it until we get to that step."

"The second part of that step is to deal with whatever damage that Theseus did to Sal in the time that he is with him," Rena said.

"This step is important because there is going to be quite a bit of damage because of how stubborn Sal is." Ric then smirked, "that bastard is especially not going to like it when Sal keeps refusing to learn or use any of the Dark magic he is trying to teach him."

Rena rolled her eyes at the mischief and mayhem that was coming through the bond, while she could practically feel the other presence slap Sal's over the head. "The third step will be a long step as it is learning how to counteract the Dark magic while also learning how to protect ourselves. We have all gotten in contact with some people who can teach us, I estimate this step is going to take the longest."

Ric nodded, "we estimate two years in the least four at most but we figure that it will be most likely three years, give or take. The fourth part now we are not going to tell you what this step entails as it is one that we don't have all the kinks worked out for yet, but it will be big."

"Then the last step is one that I am sure that you are going to like it very closely ties into step four as if that step doesn't happen then this one isn't going to work. But if we are right and everything works out the way that we planned it to then it is going to be fun." Rena said smiling.

They could see the other four going through the plan over and over in their heads.

Oliver spoke up first, "this is a very thought out plan, do you have everything where you need it to be. Also is there anything that you want the rest of us to do?"

Ric nodded, "as I mentioned before there are certainly parts that you can help with, but there are also some parts that you can't help with as we need them to play out a certain way."

Issa nodded this time, "that's true as it is your plan you probably know it inside and out."

They both laughed, then Rena said, "oh you have no idea Sal had us run through this plan multiple times, and we have even started on the first part. Turns out Sal has a few friends who like to cause a bit of mischief and they were more than happy to assist."

Ric shuddered, "I don't even know how he was able to make friends with him, I always feel like he knows everything about me and I have no idea why."

Rena laughed and patted her friends back, "its alright Ricky dear Sal made a deal with him and his other friend this town are off limits they can't touch you here."

Ric stuck his tongue out at her, "oh hahaha, you're a regular comedian."

Oliver looked at the laughing girl and pouting boy before asking, "do we even want to know who you are talking about?"

"No." They said together, before Ric said, "the only other person I think might have met him is Charles."

The others looked at him, but he shook his head, "I have met a lot of people, it could literally be anyone or anything."

Oliver then turned back to the two, "well is it the first or second one."

"Yes," they again said together, before Rena said, "a little of both."

"Well, that narrows it down thanks," Oliver said smiling.

Ophelia spoke up after going through the plan more in her head, "it is a good plan but I am worried about Sal slipping into the dark."

Ric and Ren smiled together, then Ric looked over and smiled at the worried mother. "Don't worry there is someone there to make sure he doesn' t and that he is being taken care of.

 **Slytherin Castle**

Sal was sitting in the dungeon with his hands chained up, he was thrown here and locked up as soon as they got here. Suddenly the door cracked up and the light came in.

"I didn't think that you were going to show up this quickly."

"Can you tell, which one of you came up with this idiotic plan?"

"Oh that was me, but Ric agreed somewhat, and Rena fixed it up," Sal said smirking.

A girl a year younger then Rena walked in she had red-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, "does anyone one of you have common sense"

"Of course that is what you are here for, isn't it Helga?" He asked still smirking.

Helga Hufflepuff just sighed, "I guess I am going to have to rescue you now, right?"

 **Well there you go everybody chapter 6 I think I finally settled on having Wednesdays as my update day at least until I am out school again. Anyways tell me what you think of the plot, the characters, and maybe if you know who or what Charles actually is yet.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter so far I feel that the updates are going to be on time but I will let you know if that changes. Now the next chapter is going to take place back in Harry's time, so warning now, let me know how you are liking the pattern for that so far. There are also going to be some time skips in this chapter.**

' **parseltongue'**

 _ **;Sal telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga telepathy!**_

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.**

 **Chapter 7 Curses Cast and Patience Tested**

Helga stood in the doorway and looked at the chained up smirking boy, "you know I have decided over the last two years that you and Ric are insane."

Sal looked like he was contemplating it before answering, "you know I think that you are quite possibly correct." He felt the equivalent of a mental slap upside his head from Ric.

 _ **;What we are.;**_

 _ **#I know I just felt like doing that.#**_

 _ **;Gee thanks.;**_

"So how you doing so far?" Helga asked shutting the door after she walked in.

"Alright so far, but I get the feeling that this hospitality isn't going to last." Sal sighed shaking the chains.

"Yeah sorry about those," Helga said grimacing at the chains.

Sal shrugged, "not your fault, they are beautifully crafted though, your work."

Helga smiled sheepishly, "yeah they are magic canceling, Theseus commissioned them a year ago."

"Well I have got to say they are wonderfully crafted, you should go before he comes back because I have a feeling that it is going to be soon.:

Helga started towards the door before stopping, "we will get you out of this and I will not let you fall down into darkness."

Sal smiled softly at her conviction, "I know you won't don't worry."

Helga looked back and nodded before hurrying out of the door, and Sal was right it wasn't even ten minutes later that Theseus came busting in the door.

"Well, little Slytherin how do you like your accommodations?"

"They are lovely do tell me are you going for the evil dark lord look or the perverted bigot because I am getting a mix of both, but you know that could just be me."

Theseus sneered and stalked forward and grabbed Sal's hair tipping his head up, "I do hope you drop the attitude soon or this is going to be a lot worse for you."

"Oh, I don't plan on going quietly." Sal snarled at the man.

Theseus slammed Sal's head against the back of the cell before letting go, "now, I am planning on teaching you the dark arts and you better plan on learning how to use them."

"No you may try to teach me but I won't learn them."

Theseus snarled before stalking out of the cell, "oh you will learn them one way or another."

It was a few minutes before he heard the door creak open and Helga popped her head in.

"Didn't I tell you to go?"

"Yes, but I took a page out of your book and decided not to listen," Helga said walking in and shutting the door before heading over to Sal and looking at his head. "I am sorry to tell you but it looks like you will live."

"Gee, thanks I was worried about that," Sal said leaning his head back against the wall.

"I know you were," Helga said smiling before stopping and looking him in the eye. "Are you sure you will be able to handle this?"

"I will have to, and you can't heal me everytime I get hurt either."

"Why?"

Sal tipped his head back, "because then he will get suspicious if you heal all of my big injuries. You can heal the ones that are life-threatening but not any other ones, alright?"

Helga paused at that, "but Sal?"

"Please Helga, promise me I don't want you to get caught and for the plan to be ruined." He asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Alright I will promise but if it gets too bad I will be getting you out of here plan or not, clear?"

Sal looked at her for a minute and when he saw she was serious he answered, "alright clear."

Helga then smiled, "thank you."

This was the routine for the next couple of months Theseus would come in and he would threaten Sal one way or another before leaving again. Helga would then come in and check Sal over to make sure there was nothing immediately life-threatening since Theseus had gotten more and more desperate in his attempts at "persuading" Sal.

Then one day he stopped coming, and he stayed away for an entire week.

"What's going on?" Sal asked Helga after a few days of Theseus being a no show.

"I don't know he locked himself in his room and hasn't come out since," Helga said picking up the tray that had the food.

"This isn't going to be good, is it?"

Helga sighed and shook her head, "no I imagine it isn't going to be, the last time this happened he had ordered the cuffs made."

Sal sighed and sagged down a little bit, "well this is going to be fun."

Helga grimaced and stood up, "I will try to find out what he is up to so that you can be somewhat prepared."

Sal smiled, "thanks Helga I appreciate it."

"No problem," she said as she shut the door trapping Sal back in the dark.

The next morning, or what Sal assumed was the morning since no light got into the small cell, the door banged opened as the light framed Theseus.

"Hello, what brings you to my humble abode, sorry I haven't cleaned up I am a little chained up at the moment," Sal said rattling the chains.

Theseus sneered and stalked forward, "I figured out a way to give you all of my knowledge of the Dark arts and you will have to learn them."

Sal narrowed his eyes and glared at Theseus, "try me."

Suddenly he felt an intrusion in his mind, he fought against it but when he found he couldn't he put up a barrier between himself and the other three. Then he gathered all of is magic and pushed on the invader, he felt the presence fight back and with one more push he shoved it out.

He opened his eyes panting and saw Theseus leaning against the wall.

"I told you that I wouldn't go down quietly, stay out of my head," Sal growled.

Theseus turned around and stomped out slamming the door on the way. Sal waited a few minutes before slumping back against the wall trying to catch his breath. All of a sudden Helga came running into the cell and shut the door quietly.

"Are you alright I felt you push us back."

"Hold on a second, I need to let the others back in.

 _ **^AND IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR WE ARE COMING DOWN THERE TO GET YOU!^**_

 _ **;It is nice to hear your lovely voice Princess.;**_

 _ **#Sal are you alright, what happened?#**_

 _ **;Theseus found a way to force me to learn the Dark arts.;**_

 _ **#What!#**_

 _ **^What!^**_

"What do you mean?" Helga asked moving over to Sal to help support him.

 _ **;He found a way to directly plant the knowledge into my mind, I didn't want him to find you three in here so I hid you as I fought him off.;**_

"Are you going to be able to do it again?" Helga asked leaning against Sal.

 _ **#What, what did she ask?#**_

 _ **;She asked me if I going to be able to fight him off again?;**_

 _ **^Well are you?^**_

Sal sighed and leaned against Helga, _**;I am really going to have to try, I can't let him find the bond either so everytime this happens I am going to have to lock the bond away.;**_

 _ **#No we can help you!#**_

Sal shook his head, _**;no I have to do this myself, don't worry I will be fine.;**_

 _ **^Of course we worry we aren't there, we can't do anything, and we know every time you get hurt.^**_

 _ **#Yeah, you are just going to have to deal with us worrying about you.#**_

Helga noticed the smile on Sal's face, as he started to fall asleep surrounded by his friends magic.

 **With Ric and Rena**

They were going over the plan on where to hit at Theseus when Godric and Rowena just stopped.

"Ric, Rowena what's wrong?" Clarissa asked walking over and putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"He blocked us out," Ric whispered.

"What do you mean he blocked you out?" Charles asked walking around the table to them.

"He shut us out of his mind, all three of us." Rowena said eyes narrowing, "he promised us he wouldn't do that if we went along with his plan."

Ric shook himself out of his stupor, "there must be something going on, he hasn't done that yet?"

"I don't care, he better let us back in," Rowena growled out.

 _ **^SALAZAR SLYTHERIN YOU BETTER LET US IN RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR WE ARE COMING DOWN THERE TO GET YOU!^**_

 _ **;It is nice to hear your lovely voice Princess.;**_

Ric and Rena released a breath while Ric leaned back against the table.

 _ **#Sal are you alright, what happened?#**_

 _ **;Theseus found a way to force me to learn the Dark arts.;**_

 _ **#What!#**_

 _ **^What!^**_

They said jumping back up.

"What, what's wrong, is he alright?" Ophelia asked her face paling.

"I don't know, he said that the greasy git has found a way to force Sal to learn the Dark arts against his will," Ric growled out his magic flaring causing the room to grow hotter.

 _ **;He found a way to directly plant the knowledge into my mind, I didn't want him to find you three in here so I hid you as I fought him off.;**_

Ric couldn't answer since he was pacing trying to reign his magic back in before he cooked them alive.

"He said that Theseus is going to plant it directly into his mind," Rena said her voice calm and cold.

They then felt the comforting presence of Helga meaning she had asked a question.

 _ **#What, what did she ask?#**_

"What's going on?" This time it was Oliver that asked.

 _ **;She asked me if I going to be able to fight him off again?;**_

 _ **^Well are you?^**_

"Helga asked if he could fight him off again," Ric asked finally calming down enough to answer.

"And what did he say?" Charles asked them.

 _ **;I am really going to have to try, I can't let him find the bond either so everytime this happens I am going to have to lock the bond away.;**_

 _ **#No we can help you!#**_

Ric started pacing again his magic coming out in waves meeting with the bursts of Rena's.

"Godric Gryffindor stop pacing and answer us." Clarissa yelled stopping Ric in his tracks.

"He said that he is going to have to lock us away each time Theseus does it," Ric answered through gritted teeth.

 _ **;no I have to do this myself, don't worry I will be fine.;**_

Ric sat down and ran through a hand through his bright red hair.

 _ **^Of course we worry we aren't there, we can't do anything, and we know every time you get hurt.^**_

 _ **#Yeah, you are just going to have to deal with us worrying about you.#**_

"Is he alright?" Lia asked sitting down at the table while Charles stood over her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah he fell asleep," Ric let out a quiet laugh, "the idiot told us not to worry about him."

A broken sound came out of Rena before Oliver wrapped her up in his arms.

Clarissa looked up from where she was comforting Ric, "we need to do something quick, I don't think any of them are going to last too long if this continues. Are you alright Ricky?"

"It was quiet, and it felt like I was missing a piece of myself." Rena nodded along with that description.

"Alright, then we better get back to it," Charles said looking back down at the map.

It was during one of the times that Ric and Rena were blocked from Sal's mind when they felt it, an excruciating agony that burned through Sal. They both collapsed to the floor screaming, sharing the pain that Sal was going through.

"Godric, Rowena, what's going on," Charles asked holding Ric down while Oliver grabbed Rowena.

It lasted for five minutes before it turned into a dull throbbing pain, it truly felt like there was fire running through their veins.

Godric cracked an eye opened and was able to slur out, "he succeeded, Theseus did it," before passing out.

Oliver and Charles turned to each other and nodded they each picked up and unconscious person and carried them to their beds.

When they got back they started to discuss what to do now.

"We only have one more place to hit before phase one is complete, Lord Axel is a powerful person of that there is no doubt. However, I think that if I and Ric go we can handle him ourselves. This leaves Charles and Rowena to go and retrieve Sal and Helga from the git." Oliver said pointing out the two castles that were not that far from each other. "We can attack Axel first that way after we are done we can head over to you in case you need some backup, but I am assuming that you can handle Theseus." He asked turning towards the golden-eyed man.

Charles let out a predator like smile, "the hard part is going to be refraining from killing that worm."

Oliver nodded as if he hadn't heard the last part, "alright then as soon as they wake up we get started I expect that this is going to take at least two weeks to get everything ready, but at least if we apparate the travel time will be nonexistent."

"Good I do believe that I have a few things to say about Theseus' hospitality," Charles growled out.

Issa and Lia were standing to the side watching Oliver and Charles plan the rescue mission.

"They honestly don't believe that they are going to be doing this by themselves do they?" Lia asked crossing her arms and looking at the two men.

"I think they do," Issa said glaring at her brother-in-law.

"So what is the actual plan?"

Clarissa smirked, "oh I have a meeting with Lord Axel in two weeks time where we will be discussing the benefits of backing us, and yours?"

"Oh I have an unscheduled meeting with my brother, and I am sure that we are going to be having a lovely talk about touching what I deemed mine."

Clarissa chuckled at her choice of wording, "you always have been the possessive one haven't you?"

Unknown to both groups there were two people watching them.

"Should we be worried about yours and Sal's families?" Rena asked leaning against Ric.

"You know I honestly have no idea."

 _ **;What's going on?;**_

 _ **#Sal!#**_

 _ **^Sal!^**_

 **With Sal**

 _ **#Sal what happened there, we can still feel the pain that you are going through?#**_

Sal pushed himself up with the help of Helga, _**;that git figured out that if he couldn't get to me by normal means he figured that if he caused enough pain then he could get through, and surprise, surprise he was right.;**_

 _ **^Alright, but what did he do?^**_

 _ **;He took a live basilisk and merged it with me, so now I have a basilisk made of dark magic living under my skin, it caused some side effects, oh and is slowly killing me.;**_

 _ **#What!#**_

 _ **^What!^**_

Sal grimaced at the sound echoing through his already painful head, _**;could you stop yelling my head is pounding.;**_

 _ **#What do you mean side effects?#**_

Sal sighed and leaned against Helga as she ran a hand through his hair, _**;I can't really tell you what they all are since I myself do not know, but what I can tell you is that my blood is now basically venom, and my eyes, although they don't look different, can kill and paralyze people. Helga already figured out a way to solve that problem but we are just going to be careful with my blood."**_

 _ **^I saw in a book somewhere something similar to this but it involved light magic instead of dark, tell me is the image of the basilisk imprinted on your skin?^**_

 _ **;Yes and it moves, why can you fix me?;**_ He asked hopefully.

 _ **^No, I am sorry only the one who placed the curse can remove it but I can counter it, the spell it calls upon you magic and those tied to you to create protectors to fight the curse. I saw it in my families library but I still remember it clearly.^**_ She said apologetically her magic brushing against his in apology.

Sal breathed out a sigh of relief, _**;thanks Rena, so how is the plan going?;**_

 _ **#So far we only have one Lord left and he should be taken care of in two weeks, then we can move onto phase two and phase three. Though I don't know if they are going to like that part so much if you have to go away for an extended period of time to learn."**_

Sal let out a soft laugh, _**;no I don't imagine they are, but I have to especially since I now have all of this knowledge about the dark arts, I am the best person to learn how to create counters to them.;**_

 _ **^We understand but try explaining that to your parents, they haven't seen you for almost a year now and then you are going to disappear again for two to three, it is not going to sit well with them.^**_ She said with a chuckle in her voice.

 _ **;I know but we have to do this, so has my Dad said anything about his part of the plan yet?;**_ He asked teasingly.

 _ **#No he is still being stubborn and refusing to admit to anything.#**_ He heard Ric grumble his magic curling up in itself moping.

Sal had to laugh at that, _**;don't worry he will have to admit it soon.;**_

They all felt Sal's magic curl in on itself and sadden, _**;sorry about the pain, Ric Rena I didn't know you were going to feel it so strongly.;**_

Then he felt the warm protective magic and the calm and curious magic wrap around his causing it to unfurl slowly.

 _ **^We told you before when we did the ritual that we did not regret doing it.^**_

 _ **#Yeah and hey when we finally rescue you we can add Helga fully to the spell because it would be nice to be able to feel her completely. Sal don't you dare try to argue with us about this, because it will be three against one and we will win.#**_

Sal had to laugh about that when he felt the red magic poke at his green, _ **;yeah, yeah I won't argue, and hey I love you Rena, Ricky bear.;**_

He felt loving waves come from the two magic wrapped around his, "and I love you, Helga."

Helga smiled a the exhausted look on his face, "love you too Sal."

 _ **^We love you too.^**_

 _ **#Yeah we love you too Sally.#  
**_ **Somewhere on a cliff watching Slytherin Castle.**

"Well then I guess it is almost time for the final scene to play out, this is getting interesting." Then the figure stood up and tapped a finger to its chin before turning around and starting back down the mountain, "but then again he did promise us a storm."It then smirked and looked back over his shoulder at the dark castle, "and a storm we are getting, I can't wait to tell the others."

Then with a laugh, it disappeared in a flurry of raven feathers leaving nothing but the echo of its laugh in his wake.

 **With Ric and Rena**

Charles looked up from the map he was working on when he felt a slight breeze sing in his ear,

A storm is coming so a warning for thee

Batten down the hatches

And lock the windows and doors,

For when it comes it brings a beast.

As old as time himself

A monster in the stories

Who lives between and behind the lines

Who sings the songs of the night.

For when the moon rises and the stars greet the sky

Many know the hunt begins,

They know the call the warning sound,

Who recognize the songs as they are

So I say a warning for thee

a storm is coming batten down the hatches

and lock the windows and doors

for all know none escape,

a wolf on a hunt.

 **Well there you all go chapter 7, yay it is on time. Tell me what you think of this chapter and maybe who you might think Charles is somebody already had a very good guess.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and welcome back, now as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter this one is going to take place in Harry's time. So yeah on with the chapter.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 **Chapter 8 The Vulnerability Spell and Veil**

 _ **Dream**_

 _ **Harry was looking out over a gathering of death eaters.**_

" _ **It has come to my attention recently that we have a spy in our mix."**_

 _ **Voldemort looked at each of the death eaters before his eyes settled on one.**_

" _ **Severus why don't you come up and join me."**_

 _ **Snape came up and bowed in front of him, "my Lord."**_

" _ **I have to admit I did not suspect you at all, is there anything you have to say for yourself?"**_

" _ **My Lord, where did you get this information?"**_

 _ **Voldemort pulled his wand out and had it pointed at Snape, "I had a rat infiltrate Hogwarts, Cum Redeunt Vulnerari!"**_

 _ **The spell came out purple and hit Snape right in the chest, causing him to disappear.**_

Harry sat up gasping before he remembered what happened yesterday, "please don't let it be a dream, please don't let it be a dream."

He got out of bed and crept down the stairs, but when he got to the kitchen the only one sitting there was Remus drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Harry walked over and slumped down in the seat as Mrs. Weasley put a plate in front of him.

"Morning Cub what has you in a slump?"

Harry looked up, "nothing just a dream." Then he remembered about Snape, "oh yeah I need to talk to Dumbledore immediately something happened with Snape at a meeting."

Remus saw the slight panic in Harry's eyes before nodding, "he is coming by later is it something that we need to take care of immediately."

Harry shook his head, "no there is nothing that can be done now anyway, it is too late."

Remus put the paper and coffee down, " is Severus dead?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea."

Remus nodded and picked the coffee back up as the front door banged open waking up the portrait in the hallway.

"Oh shut up you old hag!" James yelled as he walked around the corner, "honestly why has nobody took that down yet?"

Remus chuckled at the shocked expression on Harry's face, "I had the same thought this morning."

"Oh hey, morning Harry you're up early," James said sitting down next to him rustling the already messy black hair.

"I didn't think you were real." He admitted quietly.

Lily heard this when she walked around the corner, she walked up behind him and pulled him into a hug. "Of course we are real honey, we just went to the ministry to get declared alive."

James groaned and dropped his head on the table, "there was so much paperwork, I hate paperwork."

Lily patted James head in a fake sympathetic manner, "I know honey, you poor thing."

Harry laughed at the pout his Dad had, while his Mom and Remus smiled softly at him. They heard a yawn and saw Cameron walk into the Kitchen.

"Morning Cam."

"Morning female, males." He said collapsing into the seat.

Harry and Remus just looked questioningly at Lily and James.

Lily just chuckled and put a cup of coffee in front of Cameron, his head slowly extracted itself from his arms and he grabbed the coffee.

"So I take it he isn't a morning person?" Remus asked laughing at the red-haired boy.

"No not in the least, I have no idea how he gets up while at school," James said laughing.

Lily then turned to Remus, "is there an order meeting soon?"

"Yes, there is, why?"

"I wanted to tell Sev that I am now considered alive." Lily said smiling, and then she noticed the look on Harry's face, "Harry what's wrong?"

"Snape won't be at the meeting, Voldemort found out he was a spy and did something to him. I don't know what the spell did so I was going to ask Dumbledore if he knew."

"Oh no Severus," Lily said sitting down at the table.

"I'm sorry Mom," Harry said not meeting her eyes, then he felt arms wrap around him.

"Oh Harry honey it is not your fault, but how do you know?"

"Dumbledore thinks that when Voldemort tried to kill me it somehow created a connection between us. I can see what he is doing and I gained the parseltongue ability from him." Harry said quietly not wanting to see the looks on his parent's faces.

"Harry, Harry look at us please?" James asked.

When he did he was met with the warm hazel eyes of his Dad, "we could never hate you."

"But it was what got Sirius killed."

"What do you mean?" This time it was his Mom who asked.

"Voldemort he put a vision into my mind of him torturing Sirius. So when I went to go rescue him we got caught and Sirius had to come to rescue me, it's what got him killed." He finished quietly.

"Oh Harry let me tell you something, he loved you very much there was only one other person he loved as much as you. I don't want you to doubt for a moment that he would regret what he did, he probably also knew what was going to happen."

Harry looked up shocked at the resignation in his Dad's eyes, "what do you mean?"

"You probably have never heard this because you didn't grow up in the wizarding world and there aren't many Black's left. But there is a saying Black's are like cats they are stubborn, haughty, and they always know when it is their time to go. There has never been a Black that hasn't known they are walking to their deaths. So don't worry about is Siri knew what he was doing."

"Alright, but just a quick question Weasley's wouldn't happen to have some fortune telling in them would they?" James looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.

"I don't think so, why?"

Harry shook his head and smiled, "no reason, can you tell me some stories of when you were in Hogwarts?"

"Sure," James started to tell Harry the time that Sirius fell into the lake.

Remus smiled at the picture that the family made and couldn't help but think of how happy Sirius would be to see this. People started to trickle in for the meeting later in the evening and when Dumbledore arrived they still didn't start.

Harry noticed this and looked guilty but when he felt his Dad's hand on his shoulder he stood up. "Sir Snape he isn't going to make it."

"Oh, and why is that, my boy?" He asked stroking his beard.

"I saw Voldemort fire something at him that caused him to disappear," Harry said not looking up to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

There as a gasp and a few exclamations before Dumbledore calmed them down, "do you remember what it was."

"He didn't say but it was purple."

"Purple," Cameron asked poking his head around the corner.

"I don't know very many purple spells that would cause that," Dumbledore said thinking.

Harry looked up and met the green eyes of Cameron.

"Was it light purple, dark purple, some form of the medium? Was it straight, zig zaggy, swirly, was it a burst did it connect to his wand, did it leave an after image? What was the spell like was it in English, Spanish, French there are a lot of purple french spells or was it in Latin? Lastly did was the spell sparkly now that one that one is important was it sparkly?"

Harry blinked a couple times before pushing Cam's face away and answering, "dark purple, straight, no it did not leave an after image, I think it was Latin, and no it did not sparkle. Just how many purple spells do you know and why do you know so many purple spells."

A lot of people nodded at the last part.

Cameron waved a hand before sitting down, the black owl was back and perched on his shoulder picking at his hair. "I got bored once and decided to look up purple spells, I also looked up pink, yellow, orange, teal, and mauve spells."

Harry mouthed mauve to his parents who shrugged.

Dumbledore just chuckled, "and do you know which spell it is then?"

"I think so and I also think that I have the book still." He pulled out a small leather bag and reached his arm in. When he pulled it out he had a large green book in his hand, he shook his head and put it back in. This continued for a few more minutes before he stopped, "nope this is no good must be in the back, Harry grab my ankles would you."

Harry stood up and grabbed Cameron's ankles who as soon as he felt that dived into the bag. Everyone gasped at that except Dumbledore and strangely the owl.

Tonks leaned over to Lily and asked, "he is kind of a strange child isn't he?"

Lily nodded and pointed towards James, "yeah I think they get it from James, but it could also be whatever lingering presence that Sirius had left rubbed off on Cam. Some days it is like looking at a red-haired green-eyes Sirius."

"Ah, you know I can kind of see that."

"There it is it was behind the book on Ballet, duh." Cameron exclaimed coming up, the owl just shook his head, "Oh shush you, I don't want to hear it, alright now."

On the cover was written, _Unfinished, Untried, and Uncooperative Spells, Volume 347, Purple Edition._

"Okay now page 693, here it is the vulnerability spell."

 _Vulnerability Spell_

 _This spell was created in the early 1600s by a wizard by the name of Andrew Ramses. He created the spell as a means of healing for patients whose magic did not fit the body and was too small. It was originally created as a deaging spell but instead it was too unpredictable, and instead became a spell of vulnerability. The original purpose and hope were that if the body was brought far enough back after total magic exhaustion the magic would recharge and regrow faster, due to less of an area to recover. This spell would of also have been used as a way to rewind any serious harms to the body by bringing it back to before the harm was done or before it was permanent. However, the exact age was not specified and the casting to vague and it instead sought out when the body would be most vulnerable and used that as a base. Due to this overlook, the spell was scrapped and it was not picked up again. This spell is classified as neither Dark nor Light instead it is incomplete. The words are as follow_ __ _Cum Redeunt Vulnerari. For more on Andrew Ramses see page 324._

"So that was what it was, but would that have made him disappear?" Harry asked Cameron.

"Normally it wouldn't, but did he have an emergency portkey?" Cameron turned to Dumbledore ask.

"Yes in case he was ever found out," he said nodding.

Cameron nodded and shut the book, "with how unstable uncomplete spells are there is a possibility that it may have latched onto the magic of the portkey. This could have caused a couple different things to happen, one it could have sent him somewhere else than where the portkey was intended. Two this is a much smaller possibility it could cause a delay in when he shows up at the intended destination, it could be a couple hours to a couple days. The third possibility and this one might seem impossible but it is possible, somehow the spell might have sent him on a trip through time."

"Are you sure those are the only possibilities?" Dumbledore asked looking at the red-haired Potter.

"I mean there are of course other possibilities, but those are the ones most likely to occur." He answered shrugging.

"How do you know all of this stuff Cameron?" Lily asked.

Cameron shrugged and smiled, "I'm not really allowed to tell you yet, it is a secret that my school protects very closely."

James ran a hand through his hair, "I guess we can't really do anything about that yet, can you at least tell us if he is alright?"

"He is don't worry, he will just be a little bit different when he comes back," Cameron said snickering at something, the owl seemed to roll its eyes before hopping up and pecking him on the head. "Alright, alright I'll behave, temperamental owl."

The owl pecked him on the head again and Cameron glared at it while rubbing the spot.

Harry laughed at the putout look on Cameron's face, "who's owl is that anyway?"

Still glaring at the bird Cameron answered, "its Jeremy's Irish and he sent it to keep an eye on me."

Lily laughed looking at James, "someday I want to meet your friends."

Harry looked at his parents. "you haven't met them yet?"

"No we haven't something always seems to come up," James answered.

"Yeah Jeremy is either grounded, in detention, or he has detention and is then grounded. Irish is lazy and just doesn't want to travel." Cameron said shrugging.

"That is all well and good, but what I want to know is what you know about your parent's coming back from the dead," Moody said shifting until he was looking at the red-haired potter.

Cameron ran a hand through his hair and sat down, "yeah that is complicated, I can try to explain it best I can strange objects like that are more Irish's forte. Okay so for starters what do you know about the Viel?"

"You can hear your loved one on the other side," Harry said.

"The ministry was put there to study it." Tonks shrugged.

"Okay so yes, know the first thing you should know is that it is not a corporeal object, it doesn't really exist there. The Veil as it was named is something that exists everywhere and when it was also not created in a sense. The veil is actually a place that separates the living world and dead it is kind of like an alleyway between two buildings. Now since it does not just exist in one time if it was to be damaged at a certain time, then that damage will still be there a hundred years in the past and a hundred years in the future. Now before you go rushing off to make sure that a murderer from three hundred years in the past isn't stumbling around in the ministry of magic they will only come out the year that they died, and even then there is a very small chance of this happening." Cameron finished shrugging as he the hope leave Remus' eyes that was there since the start.

"Do you know who damaged it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yep, me, Jeremy, and Irish found out when we were researching it," Cam said nodding.

"Well, then who was it, boy?" Moody asked.

"I won't tell you that."

Dumbledore looked almost shocked, "oh, and why not?"

Cameron leaned forward and smirked, "because that would ruin all of my fun, and the plan."

"Do you think this is a joke?" Moody asked.

Cameron sighed an leaned back crossing his arms behind his back, "of course not, but this is not my plan, and everyone knows that you don't mess with certain people's plans."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"You're not asking the right question, why does no one ever ask the right questions" he sighed and stood up and walked over to the door. "I think what you should be asking instead of who damaged it is who made it visible. Who was powerful enough to make a section of such a powerful thing such as the Veil separating the living and the dead visible, maybe just maybe then you will know." He finished walking out of the room.

It was completely silent before Moody said, "Potter you have a very strange son."

James ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, "yeah I know but you have to remember Sirius was like that too when he was younger."

"True, well then Albus it seems that you have a DADA spot to fill." Moody huffed.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "it seems that you are correct Mr. Lupin what are you doing lately?"

Remus shrugged, "nothing much really, why?"

There was the familiar twinkle in his eye meaning that he had a plan, "well then how would you like to come back and teach again?"

Remus was shocked, "you want me to come back and teach again, why?"

"Well you have been requested by multiple students, and parents alike. I also think that Harry is much too young to be teaching that subject for now." Dumbledore said looking at Harry who shrugged sheepishly, while Hermione and Ron chuckled.

"What about on the full moons?"

"Well, I am sure that Lily could brew the potion and James can come be your teaching assistant and fill in for you on the full moons, that way they can be there for Harry too."

Remus almost looked convinced, "are you sure what about my little problem?"

Harry groaned, "please Moony you were the best professor we had, and trust me your furry little problem doesn't even measure up to the other teachers we had. I mean seriously we were taught by Voldemort, an idiotic fraud, a death eater, and Umbitch, you were the only good teacher."

Ron and Hermione nodded along, "he's right Professor Lupin we need a competent teacher if not we will have to convince Harry to do it again, and as Professor Dumbledore said he is not old enough to teach, technically."

"They are both right I don't think Harry wants to teach again either," Ron said laughing at the look on Harry's face.

"Why does it keep coming back to me teaching again?" Harry said throwing his hands up.

Remus laughed before answering, "I would love to come back, Albus."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, "perfect then the meeting is adjourned, Harry let me know if you see anything else, Remus come see me later to fill out the necessary paperwork, other than that I will see everyone later."

It did not take long for everyone to clear out before it was only Remus and James left in the kitchen. Harry had gone to ask Cameron about his school since the only other schools that he had known were Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and Lily had gone out to grab some groceries.

"Are you sure you want to do this Moony?"

Remus looked up and saw the worry still present in his eyes, he smiled.

"Yes I am sure, I need to do something if not I might just fall too far."

James put an arm around him, "that's good and it sounds like you were pretty good at what you did."

Remus laughed at that, "I thought I did when Sirius was finally free and we met again, he actually laughed at me. He said that he knew I would be a good teacher, he said that if I could put up with him and you for seven years I could handle them."

James laughed at that, "that is true you had to have learned patience from dealing with us.

"Are you sure about coming to help me?"

James tried to look like he was offended, but it wasn't working too well, "of course I am sure Moony now that we are back together again, you are never going to be able to get rid of me."

"Alright just checking, don't get all huffy."

"Me huffy my dear Moony you wound me," James said putting a hand on his chest and tried to look offended.

"Yeah, yeah I am sure you are, after all, you always were the delicate flower of the group." He said rolling his eyes.

James gasped, "I think that you have me confused with Sirius."

Remus laughed, "that is true."

Little did they know that this school year was going to turn what they know on its heads.

 **There you all go I know it is shorter than most but I wanted to post this on the day I said I was going to. Next week will be back up to the regular length, maybe, I think. Anyway tell me what you think what your favorite part is so far, or character.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and welcome back, I am sorry that this one is late but I have been swamped with homework, but what can you do besides drinking lots of coffee. These next two chapters are going to take place in the founder's time so be prepared for that. So anyways on with the chapter.**

' **parseltongue'**

 _ **;Sal telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga telepathy!**_

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 9 Rescue and Meeting New People**

Sal started awake when he heard the door to his cell creak open, he couldn't, unfortunately, tell who it was because he didn't want to accidentally kill an innocent. It had been two weeks since he was able to open his eyes and see anything, and when he had asked Helga what she had planned she just told him she would take care of it.

"Sal, it's me I finished them." He heard her whisper into the dark.

"What did you finish?" He asked hoarsely, he felt something light slip onto his face.

"Go ahead open your eyes."

He shook his head, which just caused a dizzying motion, "no I don't want to hurt you."

He felt a hands rest against his face, he felt Helga rest her head against his and her calming, warm magic wrap around him. "It's alright now you won't hurt me."

"How do you know?" He whispered leaning into the warm heat.

"Just trust me and open your eyes."

Sal slowly opened one eye and then the other until he was looking at the face of his friend. There was a grayish-black tint to things, not enough to make a difference but enough for him to notice it.

She smiled softly, "see I told you it would be alright."

"Thank you, Helga," he said before he heard the sound of crashing and explosions happening in the hallway.

Suddenly the door banged open and Helga stood up and pulled an ax out of somewhere, "you, what are you doing here?"

 **With Ric and Rena**

"Okay, so is everyone clear on the plan?" Oliver asked leaning over the table with the map.

There was a round of nodding and yes's, "good then let's go."

He walked over grabbed Godric before they apparated to Lord Axel's manor. When they got there Oliver was surprised that there were not as many guards in front of the gate. Motioning for Godric to follow they snuck in the gate and towards where they heard voices. When they got there though they, well Godric wasn't, didn't see what he was expecting.

"So then Lord Ravenclaw told me I could teach her what I deemed fit." Clarissa finished talking a sip of her tea as Lord Axel was laughing.

"He clearly did not come to many of the noble gatherings if he thought you were the proper lady." Lord Axel said sitting up.

Issa chuckled, "no I got the impression that he didn't, oh hello Oliver, Ric I wasn't expecting you so soon. This is my good friend Leo Axel, I have known you for what twenty years now?"

The now Leo looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I believe so I was surprised when you said that you needed to talk to me about Theseus."

Issa blushed slightly at the man before answering, "yes well I thought your father was still in command."

Lord Axel waved it off, "I understand I have been busy trying to piece everything back together these past five years."

Godric took in the man sitting across from his mother, he had reddish-brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. He looked to be a few years older than his mother and looked relaxed and on guard at the same time.

"So if you are here Issa then I am assuming Ophelia is with you?" Oliver asked crossing his arms.

Issa smirked, "no I believe she said something about needing to take care of some matters involving a lack of hospitality.

Oliver and Godric both blanched at that while Leo broke out laughing, "yeah I have got to say that sound like Lia alright." Then he turned back to Issa, "you mind if I tag along I haven't seen Lia in a few years now."

Issa shrugged before replying, "I don't mind."

He nodded before leaning back, "alright then."

 **With Charles, Rena, and unknowing to them Lia  
** Ophelia walked up to the big black wood door, she stopped in front of the doorway and straightened her dress and hair before pulling out her wand. She pointed it at the door and without a word it blew right off the hinges.

"Theseus, I'm home." She called into the big room filled with soldiers, then they started to attack but she sent them flying one by one.

Hearing the commotion near the bottom of the hill Charles and Rena took off up the hill. When they got there all of the soldiers were knocked out and Lia was standing there fixing the braid.

"Hello, what took you so long?"

Rena looked around at the damage done to the room, "did you do all of this?"

"Yes, well I am a Slytherin against my better judgment."

"Right you are, and can I say welcome back, sister." Theseus sneered from the top of the stairs.

Charles growled and was going to lunge at Theseus when Ophelia stopped him, she started walking towards the stairs while Rena crept away to find Sal.

"See I believe you have it wrong brother dear, I did not come here for a social visit. You took something of ours and we want it back." She was halfway up the stairs before she stopped.

Theseus sneered again, "and if I decide to keep it, what are you going to do about it, kill me? You were never one to kill people, little sister."

Ophelia shrugged nonchalantly but her anger sparked in her eyes as her violet magic started to become tangible. "I might not, but my dear husband was never one to back down from it and he won't even have to use magic." She sighed and turned around and headed back down the stairs, Charles' eyes never leaving Theseus for a moment, "you don't have a choice in the matter since Salazar is not here anymore. Let me give you a warning we will not be killing you today, but we will be back for you."

Then she marched out the door leaving just Charles and Theseus standing in the demolished building.

"Well, why don't you follow your master mutt?" Theseus sneered looking down at him, but all of a sudden Charles was standing directly in front of him.

"I warned you Theseus that you don't touch what is mine, do you know what happens when you touch what a werewolf deems theirs." He asked his solid gold eyes boring into Theseus' muddy brown ones. A claw sliding out and siding down the side of his face.

Theseus gulped as the claw came around the side of his face and around his neck stopping at the other side, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "No, but I am guessing that death is too easy?"

Charles released a growl and grabbed his neck, "correct, now I want you to listen to me carefully. You come after me or mine and death be damned I will make you suffer, am I clear?"

"Yes," Theseus managed to squeak out before he was dropped and Charles was gone.

When he stood up he pulled his wand out and blasted everything within reach before stopping and running down to the dungeon. When he got there he saw that the chains were cut and Salazar was gone. "I will get them, that I promise."

 **Earlier in the cell**

Helga pulled out her ax as the door slammed open illuminating Rowena huffing in the doorway.

"Ten levels, I just ran down ten levels." She managed to get out as she stood up straight.

"Hey Princess," Sal smiled happily at his raven-haired friend.

"Hello Sal," She replied smiling softly at him.

Helga put the ax in her other hand and reached it out to Rena, "hello I am Helga Hufflepuff it is nice to finally meet you."

"Rowena Ravenclaw but you can call me Rena. You know it will be nice to have another girl in the group, you can help me wrangle the boys in."

Helga nodded, "of course, I mean you are doing a wonderful job of making sure that they don't die or get arrested but I can definitely help with that."

"Thank you, you know it is a lot of work I mean wait until you meet Ric then you will understand completely."

"Oh I bet, you know I haven't had another girl around my age in years."

"Me too, I am sure that this will be good for us."

Before they could continue Sal spoke up, "you know as interesting as this is do you think you could continue it after we escape." He said rattling his chains for emphasis.

"Good point," Rena said as she went to get the cuffs off before Helga stopped her.

"No, we can't take those off here."

"Why?" Sal asked looking confused.

"True good point, we can't take them off here Sal because then all of the magic that you haven't been able to use for the last year will explode out. We need to get you somewhere that you can release it without endangering us or yourself." Rowena cut the chain above the shackle and put one of his arms around her shoulders while Helga grabbed the other one. Then Rowena apparated them out of there just as Theseus came barging in.

They landed in the Slytherin kitchen at the same time as Charles, seeing that Rena was going to pass out from apparating three people Charles grabbed Sal while Oliver took Rowena.

Sal opened his eyes and saw his Father smiling down at him, "hi Dad."

"Oh, Sal what were you thinking," Ophelia said running over and hugging her son.

' **I wanted to be free and I thought that if Theseus was gone then I could be. But I guess it is ironic that to be free I had to first become a prisoner.'** He said chuckling weakly, **'but now that I am free I am a little tired.'**

Charles pulled him closer as he heard the hissing sounds coming out knowing that it is because his son is far past exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Lia pressed a kiss to his forehead as she brushed the tangled and dirty hair out of his face, **'sleep now we will keep you safe.'**

"Charles why don't you go put him in the bed, I will be in, in a moment to put a barrier up so that we can remove the cuffs." With a nod, Charles walked out of the room to put his son in the bed and stand sentry. As soon as he walked out Ophelia collapsed into the chair not noticing the other people in the room. She wiped a tear off but not before another followed, and soon enough she was sobbing.

Leo gently herded the other people to another room before putting up a barrier that blocked sound and sight. He walked over and knelt in front Lia before pulling her into him, "you did a good job, Lia."

It was a few minutes before Lia looked up and saw one of her oldest friends, "Leo what are you doing here?"

He smirked before standing up and doing an exaggerated bow, "I am the new Lord Axel it is a pleasure to meet you."

She raised an eyebrow and said suspiciously, "oh and how did this happen?"

He gasped and feigned innocence, "you wound me by beautiful Ophelia darling, are insinuating something."

She rolled her eyes, "do I think you killed him, no, do I think that you fudged something so that the title and everything else went to you, yes."

Leo opened his mouth like he was going to protest before closing it and shrugging, "you have no proof and neither does anyone else."

She rolled her eyes before sighing and looking towards her son's room.

Leo noticed this and smiled, "everything will be alright you know."

"You and Charles both say that, but call it a mother's worry. You both also can't know everything about everything."

"I know but call it the seventh sense, there are people and things looking out for those four. They are going to do something extraordinary." He said smiling.

Ophelia looked at him and smirked, "oh care to share more Monsieur Filou?"

He walked over to her and smirked before planting a kiss on her head, "not really that is my secret to have, to keep, and to hold on to until someone figures everything out."

Ophelia just laughed, "you keep many secrets, Leo."

He bowed again, "secrets are my hobby, my job, and my fun."

Lia waved a hand and stood up, "yeah, yeah so I have heard." She looked around and noticed the silvery sheen on everything, "you mind taking down the barrier so that I can get through?"

"Hmm, oh yeah." He snapped his fingers and there was a slight shattering sound before it came down.

Lia just chuckled and rolled her eyes, "overdramatic imp."

"I have to have fun somewhere." He said walking right next to her towards the room.

When they stepped inside they saw Charles sitting next to Sal, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Do you need help putting the barrier up?" Leo asked softly.

Lia didn't answer but just nodded, he snapped his fingers again and a more matte gray sheen covered everything. Lia walked forward and pulled the key Helga had given her out, she unlocked one of the cuffs and then the other before taking them off. With a nod from Charles, she took the cuffs off and was almost knocked out by the sheer pressure of the magic when she looked towards Charles she saw him reach out a hand as if to touch something.

"What is it?"

He looked towards her before answering, "I never noticed how strange his magic is before."

"What do you mean?"

Leo was the one who replied, "well you would have to know a lot about detecting and understanding magic in order to notice it." He held up a hand and a silver bubble appeared with a green smoke inside. "The thing about people's magic is that they reflect what a person's soul is like so whatever they went through in their life is reflected in their magic." He then pulled the bubble so that it is flat and the smoke was more spread out.

Ophelia looked closer and saw that instead of just an emerald green there was darker and lighter greens along with black and whites subtly mixed in.

"So what does his say?"

Leo pulled it up so that he could see it more clearly before answering, "well there is significant scaring, the kind that you only see on someone who went through torture."

"Well, he did." She said crossing her arms.

"Not like this, these scars would have to come from someone who went through it for more than a year." She heard from behind her.

"Charlie is right there is also grief etched into it deeply, but there is also love. However, if you look at the light green that signifies happiness and joy is entangled with the darker almost black green." He pointed out the parts that had the entangles colors, "these would mean that someone that they loved might have died or that they might not be able to see them again."

Ophelia reached out and touched her son's magic, feeling the love, mischievousness, and protectiveness that it radiated.

"He is truly something else, normally if a person's magic is like this they wouldn't have such loving magic," Leo said smiling at Lia.

"What about the black's and whites?"

"The black's would mean that he had some dark magic cast on him, while the white would be lighter magic, this lighter magic could be from someone who tried to fix the damage," Charles explained feeling the magic start to settle.

"Like I said he is interesting." Leo smiled his eyes sparkling more on the green side.

"You know I was distracted before but what are you doing here Leo?" Charles asked turning around so that he could see him.

Ophelia put Sal in a healing coma so that they could work on healing him and so that his magic can finish settling.

"Ah, Charlie,"

"Its Charles."

"That's what I said, Charlie, if I didn't know any better I would think you didn't want to see me."

Charles stood up and walked over till he was face to face with Leo who was still smirking, "no, I didn't want to see you."

But Leo smiled and put one arm around his shoulder, "yes you did you know you missed me."

"No, no I didn't." He almost growled.

"Now calm down Wolfie wouldn't want you to wolf out here, you could scratch the floors." He laughed jumping out of the way of a claw swipe.

"I am going to kill you someday."

Leo pulled a piece of paper out of somewhere and looked at it, "I'll put you on the list but I am going to have to warn you it is quite long, so how does, hmm a hundred years from now sound." As soon as he finished the paper went up in silver flames.

Charles just growled at him before Ophelia stopped them, "tell me when you both are going to stop acting like children."

"Yes Lia," they replied at the same time.

"Good now we should head to bed since tomorrow is going to take a lot of energy." She said standing up after placing a kiss on Sal's head, and walking out of the room but not before grabbing Leo and dragging him.

"Ow, ow, ow Lia do you have to pull that hard?" He asked following her.

"Yes."

 _ **Dream**_

" _ **Where am I?" Sal asked nobody as he looked around the room that he was standing in. It was dark except for a single lap lit up over the table. There was a man he looked to be about his Dad's age sitting at the table drinking something with a bottle sitting next to the cup.**_

" _ **Did you know like James told Harry, did you know you were going to die? Did you think that no one was going to miss you, did you think that no one would notice if you were gone?" He took another drink of what was in the glass and set it on the table.**_

" _ **Who is that, why does he make me sad?" Sal asked walking over and taking a closer look at the man. He had sandy brown hair that was streaked with gray, he tried to push a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his amber eyes but he couldn't touch him. "Why am I here watching this?"**_

 _ **He stood up straight and looked around, when he was done in their he walked out into the hallway when he heard talking he walked towards it, in a room that he assumed was the library. When he walked in he saw a black-haired man talking to a red-haired woman.**_

" _ **I am worried about Remus." The woman said.**_

" _ **So that's his name, Remus, but why doesn't that sound right?"**_

" _ **I am too but you know how much he loved Sirius, and from what I have been able to gather after he was rescued they didn't get back together. Hopefully, this teaching position will help him, because at this rate I am worried that he is going to just waste away." The man said running a hand through his hair.**_

" _ **She doesn't like it when he does that." Sal whispered to himself before he stopped, "how would I know that, who are these people, why would I know something like this."**_

 _ **Suddenly it seemed like everything froze, Sal looked around to see what had caused it.**_

" _ **What's going on now?"**_

" _ **You aren't supposed to remember yet you know, some rules you really should follow."**_

 _ **Sal spun around trying to find the voice, "who are you?"**_

" _ **Hmmm, you can call me King."**_

" _ **Alright King," he said spinning around still trying to spot the voice, "where am I, what is this place?"**_

" _ **I guess you can call it somewhen, and where we are I am not really supposed to tell you yet. You have to figure something out on your own, or you will break."**_

" _ **What do you mean, or I will break."**_

" _ **Tell me little snake, what happens if you try to force an object into something too small?"**_

" _ **It will break," he stopped before continuing, "so then if I figure out what this place is and who these people are it will be too much for me."**_

" _ **Correct."**_

" _ **So who are you really?" Sal asked as the place started to fade signifying that he was waking up.**_

 _ **He almost didn't hear what King said, "someone who is trying to make up for the mistakes of my past."**_

With that departure, Sal woke up.

 **Well there we go, again I apologize on how late this is, but life (read College) has decided to throw thing after thing at me. So I have a question to all of my readers, do you want to see the training for the founders or do want me to skip all of that and go straight to the creating of Hogwarts, let me know.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter. So the next chapter is going to take place back in Harry's time. Also, this whole thing about posting on Wednesdays is not working so well, so I am going to move the publishing day back to Sundays that way I have Friday and Saturday to work on it better. If I have the chapter done before that Sunday I will post it. Tell me what you think, or what your favorite part is or who your favorite character is so far.**

' **parseltongue'**

 _ **;Sal telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga telepathy!**_

 _Magic_

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10 Training and Unlocking Memories**

The next morning Rowena came in to start the spell that would help to counteract the Dark magic basilisk. It was only Rena, Charles, and Lia who were in the room, she had them there so that they can add some of their magic to it. They pulled the back of his shirt up and saw a silver basilisk coiled on it.

"Alright I am going to perform it and when I say I need you to add your magic to mine." She said placing her hands over his back but not touching him.

"We understand whenever you are ready."

Rena nodded to Lia before turning to focus, she breathed out and shut her eyes so she could feel the bonds. "Here we go, _I call upon Lady Magic herself, to heal and protect this soul."_

Her hands started to glow blue and Sal started to glow the familiar green, _"I call upon you who forges and strengthens bonds, I call upon the God of Bonds. I call upon you who protects souls, and you who guides the dead, I call upon Master Death."_

In front of Lia and Charles' eyes forms started to appear around the silver snake, there was an emerald green outline, a bronze, a copper, and a ruby one.

" _I ask the bonds that are connected to this soul, from the past, the present, and the future. To come and help to guard and protect this soul from the dark."_

Without looking at them Rena grabbed their hands and pulled one of their hands till they were hovering over his back."

" _We give our magic freely to enforce and strengthen the bonds, we give it for the Lady, the God, and the Master to protect."_ As soon as she finished the shapes filled in so that they can see what they were.

The emerald shaped filled in until they saw that it was a large black dog, the ruby one was a red, gold, and orange Phoenix. The copper one was a magnificent brown stag, and the bronze was a wolf. They watched as the black dog ran over and nuzzled against the wolf, before licking him and laying down. The wolf looked almost shocked before laying down next to the dog and nuzzling him back.

"I wonder what they mean," Lia wondered aloud watching the phoenix stare down the basilisk.

"I don't know they could mean nothing yet, or he might not remember what the mean," Charles replied taking note of each of the animals.

"Maybe when he wakes up he will be able to tell us," Rowena added in as she sat down.

Lia seeing her sit down bent down next to her, "are you alright?"

Rena looked up before nodding, "yes I am alright, I am just a little tired since I used quite a bit of magic."

Charles nodded, "that makes sense, calling on bonds that might not be as strong will take a lot out of a person. Why don't you go lay down for a little bit," he watched her stand up and when she wobbled a little but he took her arm until she was steady, "do you need help getting there?"

She shook her head, "no I will be alright." As she walked out the door she called back, "if you hear a thump just leave me there."

Lia and Charles had to chuckle at that, Lia walked over and pushed the hair back away from Sal's face.

"You know what happens once he wakes up?" Charles asked putting a hand around Lia's shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. What happens if Theseus decides to go after them while we are separated, who will protect him?"

Charles looked towards the door before replying, "I get the feeling that wherever, and whoever these four are going to Theseus would be an idiot to attack them."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at his face.

"Well, Godric said that Sal knew someone that I know. Now I don't if you have guessed but most of the people or things I know aren't exactly the nicest." He said slowly.

"You know I would have never guessed with your past." She said monotonously.

"Yeah well, they are also the kind of people that Theseus would have to be downright stupid to attack, and most of them have some backing that would not be happy if he killed one of theirs." Lia saw him shudder slightly before sighing.

"You know sometimes I want to know things about your past, and other times I really don't want to know how you learned things." Charles just shrugged.

It was a few moments later that Godric popped his head in, "when do you suppose that he will wake up?"

"I don't know a week, maybe a month. Godric I need you to be straight with us when Sal goes on his training trip, will he be alright?"

Ric looked over he best friend before replying, "he will be alright the people that he chose to train him, care about him quite a bit. Will it be hard, yes all of our training will be, but will it be worth it in the end, I have to believe that it will be."

Lia looked to see if there was any sign of deceit or uncertainty and when she didn't find any she looked back down at her son, "isn't there any way that you can tell us where he is going?"

Ric shook his head, "no, because none of us know the full extent of where the others are going. I can tell you that I will probably be back first, then Helga, Rowena, and Sal's is going to take the longest. We are each going to try to master something different that way we are all well rounded in our topics."

Charles nodded, "that is a good plan that way you can all have something that you are the best at."

"That was our plan, and that will also help in the last two steps." He smiled down at Sal, "don't worry everything will be worth it in the end."

It was a month later that Sal woke up, when he opened his eyes he saw his Mom sitting in a chair next to his bed reading a potions book.

' **Mom?'** He croaked out.

Ophelia looked up and saw her Son's eyes open, she walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, **'Hey, how are you feeling honey?'**

' **Thirsty.'**

Lia stood up and walked over to the dresser where a pitcher and a few glasses sat. She filled one up and handed it to him to use, **'there you go, better?'**

' **Yes, how long have I been out?'** He asked hanging it back to her.

' **A month, Rowena finished the spell the day after you got here.'** Lia brushed his hair away from his face.

' **Oh ok, '** suddenly he yawned and laid back down **'do you mind if I sleep a little longer?'**

' **No go right ahead, we can talk more when you wake back up.'** She replied pulling the blanket back up and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

It took a few more weeks for him to be able to stay awake all day, along with being able to speak completely in English. Lia walked in and saw Sal packing up a bag for him to take when he leaves.

"Sal, do you have a minute?"

He stopped and looked up from his packing, "of course what's wrong."

Lia walked over to the bed and sat down, the box she had brought in with her sitting in her lap.

"You understand why I don't like you leaving right?" She asked brushing some hair out of his face so that I wouldn't catch on his glasses.

"Because I am only thirteen and because you just got me back."

"Those are the main reasons, but I am worried that if something happens then there will be no way for us to get to you."

Sal reached over and pulled her into a hug, "I will be fine Mom, and you don't have to worry.

"What have we told you, of course, we will worry, and it is especially my job to worry since I am your mother." She took a breath and picked up the box, "this is for you; it is my way of knowing that you will be safe."

When he opened it he saw two daggers sitting inside, nestled between them was a gold locket with the Slytherin crest on the front. He picked up one of the daggers carefully and felt his magic instantly connect to them.

He turned it and watched the light catch making it shine blue and green, the handle was a brown wood that had darker brown patterns throughout, "these are beautiful what are they made out of?"

Lia picked up the other one carefully, "they are made from basilisk fangs, the handles are made from snakewood, it is the only wood that can harness and control the venom. I thought that with your new abilities they would be the perfect weapon, I had the goblins help craft them. They made them so that when your magic connects to them they will always come back. Because of the basilisk qualities, only someone who has some venom in their veins can touch them."

She handed him to sheaths made out of green material and the other dagger.

"Thank you, Mom. If only someone who has venom in their veins can touch them, how can you?"

Lia just smiled and stood up; she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Sal stood there and watched her walk out of it, before smiling and finishing packing.

The next morning they all met in front of the apothecary to head out together before going their separate ways.

"Do you have everything then?" Lia asked fixing his cloak she had made him.

"Yes, the same as when you asked me a few minutes ago." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't get sassy with me I was just asking."

"I know, but as I told you everything will be fine." He then hugged her while Charles came up and wrapped both up in his arms.

"You will write to us each week, understand?"

"I understand Mom, and hey before you know it everyone will be back." He said pulling away and walking over to his friends.

As they started walking away Ophelia couldn't help but feel worried.

"Did we make the right choice in letting him go?"

Charles wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "it would not have made a difference he needs to go and learn he was always to mature for his age."

Lia wiped a tear away, "I know, but did we make the right choice?"

Charles sighed and kissed the top of her head, "I believe that we did."

"Then that is all I can hope for."

"So everyone told their mentors that they will be joining them shortly?" Godric asked.

"I sent them a letter last week they know," Helga answered.

"I did too," Rena said hefting her bag up further.

"Sal?"

"They already know," he said shrugging.

Ric looked over at him, "did I ever tell you how weird your mentors are?"

"You may have mentioned it a few times; does everyone understand what they need to do?"

There was nodding from everyone so he smiled, "then ladies and Ricky bear I bid you pleasant travels and bountiful learning."

With that he apparated away it was not long before Rena and Helga also left leaving just Godric walking along the trail. He chuckled, "always did like a dramatic exit."

Then he apparated away leaving behind no sign of the four travelers.

 **Three Years Later**

Godric 22 years old

Rowena 20 years old

Helga 19 years old

Salazar 16 years old

A teenager was seen walking into the village of Godric's Hollow; his black hair was pulled up and out of his face. He had on black battle leathers, two knives were strapped to his hips, and a green wand holster was strapped to his arm. He walked through the town until he came upon the apothecary; he opened the door noticing that there was a new bell.

"I will be with you in a minute," Lia called from the back.

"That's fine Mom, I can wait," he didn't get to finish when Lia came running out of the back and slamming into him.

"Oh Sal, you're back."

He wrapped his arms around her, "of course I did I told you three years and I believe it has been three years on the dot."

Lia looked up and saw the smug look on his face, "I thought I told you not to sass me."

"He can't help it Lia it is his third language." Charles laughed coming through the doorway.

"Dad, you understand me." Sal smiled giving his Dad a hug.

"Yeah well, I didn't think that you had changed much, and I was right." He laughed ruffling his son's hair.

"I don't know if I should be offended at that or not." He glared at his Dad; the effect was minimized by the mischief in his gray eyes.

"So you are done now right, with your study?" Lia asked worriedly.

"Yep now we can move onto the next phase of the plan, I just have to meet with the others tomorrow to go over a few things." He said shrugging.

"That's good, and you will be doing it tomorrow. Tonight though you are going to eat dinner with us and then tell us how your studying went." Lia said not leaving a room for argument.

"Of course tomorrow, I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight."

Lia looked in his eyes making sure that he did understand, "good then you can help me make dinner."

Sal just rolled his eyes and smiled, "yes Mother."

Lia and Charles just chuckled, "good then let's go, Charles close up shop early would you." She called through the doorway as she went to pull Sal into the back.

Charles chuckled before flipping the sign and locking the door before he too headed to the back. They had dinner and talked late into the night about everything and anything. He told them about how he created his own wand from basilisk horn and snakewood, just like his knives. Of how they taught him how to take the dark spells apart and then create a way to counteract the parts before bringing it all together.

The next morning he headed to the glen near the castle where they would continue onto the next part of the plan. When he walked in he saw Rowena petting Metalwing, but there was no sign of Helga or Godric yet.

"Hello Rena," he said sneaking up behind her.

She squeaked and spun around, "Sal you sneak snake." She jumped at him and hugged him.

He spun her around before putting her back down again, "I guess it has been a while hasn't it?"

She hit his arm, "just three years, you certainly have grown haven't you?"

"Are you sure he still looks like a skinny shrimp to me."

Sal spun around and saw Godric smirking with Helga trying not to laugh next to him.

"Ricky bear," he yelled before jumping at Ric and knocking him down.

"Sally it is good to see you," Ric said hugging the man he thought of as his little brother.

"Alright, alright come on boys I believe we have something to discuss." She said leaning against Metal wing.

Helga sat down leaning against a tree, while Ric and Sal were propped up back to back.

"The next part of the plan involves doing something large, what do we want to do?" Rena asked looking over at Sal; he was staring at the castle.

He pointed to it, "I want to turn that into a school for wizards."

The other three looked at each other before shrugging; Rena looked up at the castle and felt a pull towards it.

Ric shrugged, "alright sounds good to me, I hope you have a plan, Sally."

"I have a part of one; I was hoping the rest of you could help to fill in the blanks."

Rena slowly nodded, "alright we can help with that, but first I think that we should go look around there to make sure that it can be hospitable."

Sal just nodded and apparated to the doorway, not even five seconds later the other three showed up. They opened the doorway and walked into a large entryway.

Sal turned to the other three, "Godric why don't you take the top floors, Rena you can the ones in the middle, Helga you take the cellar, kitchens, and Great Hall, and I will take the basement and dungeons."

They nodded and split up, Rena and Ric apparated to the other side and Sal headed down towards the basement. He found multiple rooms, he found one that showed under the lake, this room made him shiver.

"Yep I am going to block this one off, nobody is going to live in here wouldn't want the window to break."

He found a room that was connected to another one that had tables and cabinets, it seemed sound proof. "This would be a good place to make potions."

When he came to another room he found a cupboard sitting in it locked, "what is this about."

He walked over and put one hand on the lock, and unlocking it. He pulled the door open and immediately wished that he hadn't he heard a scream, and was washed with cold.

 _;Help, please.;_ He passed out.

Ric, Rena, and Helga all met back up in the entryway after they had finished looking around.

"Has anyone seen Sal yet?" Helga asked getting worried.

"No, maybe he just hasn't finished looking around yet," Ric asked picking up on the worry from their bond.

 _;Help please.;_

"Sal, where is he?" Rena asked apparating down to the lowest levels.

"This way!" Ric said taking off in another direction.

When they barged into the room they found a cloaked figure advancing towards a curled up Sal.

"Rena, Helga get him out of here!" Godric pulled a sword out and ran towards the figure, when he got close it turned into a dragon. He stabbed it and the creature ran back into the closet and it shut. Ric put a strong locking spell on it before heading back over towards Sal and the girls.

"He is responding, and we can't understand what he is saying," Helga explained trying to get Sal to uncurl from himself.

"Sal, come on Sally talk to me, what is going on?"

' **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'**

Godric stood up and turned towards Rena, "I need you to go get his Mom, Helga I need you to go with her in case they need help."

They both nodded before apparating away, "come on Sal what is going on with you right now?"

 _ **In Sal's Head**_

" _ **What happened?" He asked looking around at the mist that had formed around him.**_

" _ **You came upon a boggart, and it turned into something you had no defense against."**_

" _ **King is that you, what's going on?"**_

" _ **The creature that the boggart turned into was a dementor, it started to pull your worst memories forward. This, unfortunately, means that it pulled all the ones that I tried to keep locked away from you out." The voice sighed.**_

" _ **What does that mean then?"**_

 _ **Out of the mist, a figure appeared he was pale with short black hair pushed out of his face, and the same blue-grey eyes that Sal was used to seeing in the mirror. "That means you better hope you are strong enough to face the dark because there is no use stopping it now."**_

 _ **Sal smirked his eyes shining behind his glasses, "bring it."**_

 **There you go everybody chapter 10, can I just say, wow that was hard. That chapter just did not want to be written, no matter what I did. So, who do you think King is and did you expect it. Let me know what you think.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 sighing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter, this one is going to take place in Harry's time.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 11 An Ally Gained**

Before Harry knew it summer was over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to leave since that would mean that he wouldn't be able to see his parents until his Dad came over to take over for Remus on the full moon. He would wake up some mornings and just believe that it was all an elaborate dream, and when he would open his eyes he would be back at the Dursley's.

Cameron had come with them to drop Harry off at Platform 9 ¾ before they would head to Ilvermorny.

He was just about to get on the train when he was stopped by Cam, "Harry wait up a moment."

"Sure what's up?"

Cam got in close and whispered in his ear, "you can trust him, he was hurt by him too, have a good school year I will see you shortly." With that, he went to stand with his parents waving happily at the departing train.

"What was all that about mate?" Ron asked when he sat down.

"He said to trust him, that he had been hurt by him too. That means that someone that we normally wouldn't trust is going to ask us too and that Voldemort did something to them." He explained.

Surprisingly it was Ron who had the idea, "what about Malfoy?"

"What about him?

Ron shrugged, "I mean if any other Slytherin came up to us we might give them the benefit of the doubt, but if Malfoy came up to us, we would turn him down immediately."

"Ron has a point, you especially Harry would dismiss him immediately," Hermione thought about it before she continued, "did you happen to see where Voldemort has been?"

"No, I probably wouldn't be able to identify it anyway; also what makes you both so sure that it would be Malfoy?" He asked skeptically.

Ron shrugged before answering, "I am guessing that you-know-who was probably not happy that failed so many times, then he finds out the Snape was a spy. That probably really made him mad."

"What does him being mad at Snape have to do with Malfoy?" Harry asked confused.

"You two probably don't know since you didn't grow up in the wizarding world, but Snape was Malfoy's godfather and an old friend of 's. You-know-who might have thought that his connection to the ferret would put him in a position to turn Malfoy against him."

"That makes sense, so Harry, if he comes to you for help, are you going to trust him?"

Harry was silent for a minute before answering, "maybe not completely, but when has Cam ever been wrong about something. Sometimes I want to know where he gets his information, but then I really don't."

Both Ron and Hermione nodded at that as they thought about the strange red-haired boy.

"Alright mate whatever you decide we will follow."

Hermione then nodded her agreement, and Harry smiled at his best friends.

When they got to Hogwarts they climbed into a carriage with Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Hey Harry I heard about your parents I am really happy for you," Neville said smiling at him.

"Thanks, Neville it has been nice to have them back."

"Your brother seems nice too; he keeps the nargles away from you."

They stared at her before Harry asked, "How did you know about Cam?"

Luna looked up from the Quibbler she was reading, "The nargles told me, they don't like him very much because he keeps them away. You should also listen to him; he knows what he is talking about."

The carriages stopped and they got out and headed into the castle, they sat down with Ron and Hermione on either side of Harry and Ginny and Neville across from them. When Harry went to spot Draco he saw something strange.

"Hey look," Draco was sitting by himself at the end of the table near the doors. His hair wasn't gelled back like usual and he was slumped and hunched over.

"He doesn't look very good mate."

Harry shook his head, "no he doesn't and he keeps rubbing his arm, I think we were right and Voldemort did something to him this summer."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked them whispering while the first years were brought in.

Harry quickly repeated the conversation that they had on the train as the new students lined up. Suddenly many students and faculty received a shock when the sorting hat didn't sing.

"I have decided that we are going to do something different this year, I will be sorting the students first this year. Afterward, I strongly recommend that you pay attention to what I have to say." The Hat stated clearly.

After that, the sorting was done quickly as many people were curious about what the Hat had to say. When the last person was sorted the Hat cleared its throat and started:

You have heard the history that was written

You have heard the truth that was spoken

Now let me tell you the version that is known by few

But is actually true this I tell you

On a snowy day many a year and a day ago,

A woman was walking to her home.

When she came across a child laying in the snow,

Seeing him there she decided that he was to come with her.

When she brought him home.

And he opened his eyes and spoke.

She stopped with a start for it was not English,

Each word that dripped out was old and little wrote.

The boy stayed with the family and learned love,

But they were not the first oh no.

For he was a boy with hair like fire and eyes like apples,

He was brave and courageous this he learned to know.

The next to join was a girl as intelligent as she was shy,

They took her in and showed her how to live.

She, in turn, stood by them by and by

For each day she learned more and more.

They met the last of their group,

In a place that swallowed the sunlight and welcomed the dark

For she saved one of theirs when he was locked up tight.

She was kind loyal and her bite was far worse than her bark.

Salazar declared one day that they should build a school,

They designed and built everything from scratch.

To ensure their student's safety they defeated the dark lord who wished to rule,

They added passages and hidden rooms, traps and tricks.

Then came the day where they picked the houses

They decided to separate the students into four

And the picked the quality the most wished to see

For these would be the qualities that would open the door.

Slytherin said I will teach the cunning the ambitious, the ones who survived.

Gryffindor said I will teach the brave and courageous, the ones who show others how to live.

Ravenclaw said I will teach the intelligent and wise, the ones who strive to find their place.

Hufflepuff said I will teach the loyal the kind, the ones who see others past and judge not because of it.

Now you know the true meanings

It is up to you now whether you will continue the path you are on;

Or if you will heed the words of your founders instead

But I am just a hat and cannot decide for you.

When he finished you could hear a pin drop, before there was an uproar over it.

"Do you think what he just said was the truth?" Hermione yelled trying to get heard over the noise.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore used a sonorous to get heard over the noise, when everyone quieted down he spoke. "Thank you, now before I retire you there are a few changes to the staff that I would like to tell you. Remus Lupin will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts again," there were cheers from all of the tables even a few from Slytherin, "Professor Snape has decided to go study the brewing of a special potion, therefore Professor Slughorn will be taking over as head of the Slytherin house."

There was less cheering instead there were some confused murmurs resonating throughout the halls. When Harry looked back over at Draco he looked worried, then he turned and met Harry's eyes. Harry was shocked from what he saw in them gone was the pure-blood brat, that thought he was above everyone. Instead, it was replaced with worry, resignation, and most prominent fear.

"Guys I need to talk to Malfoy after dinner, I need you to keep everybody distracted so that I can sneak out." He whispered to his friends.

Ron looked up from his food, "why is that?"

"Honestly Ron, it's because he wants to see if there was any claim in what his brother said and if something really did happen to Malfoy this summer."

Harry shook his head, "no it's not, I can tell something happened I am going to see what it is and if I can help him."

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look over his head that Harry did not see, before nodding to each other.

"Don't worry we got you."

"Yes, Harry we will distract them so you can sneak out."

Harry just smiled at them in thanks before looking back over at Draco who wasn't eating and was just pushing around his food. That night after everyone had convened in the common room Harry grabbed the map and his cloak and snuck out.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he looked near where the Slytherin common room was but didn't see him. After some searching he saw Draco's name up in the astronomy tower, canceling and then closing the map he made his way up there. As soon as he stepped into the tower he saw Draco stiffen up and looked towards the entrance.

"I know you're there Potter, come to make fun of me?"

Harry pulled the cloak off and tucked it into his pocket, "no I'm not I actually came because someone told me you needed help, and he hasn't been wrong so far."

"What would you do if I did ask for help?" Malfoy asked not turning around.

Harry looked over the normally proud blond and saw the defeat he was familiar with seeing on himself, "I would do everything I could to help."

Suddenly Malfoy started laughing, "Who would have thought that the person who hated me the most would be the one to offer help."

Harry seeing Malfoy loosen up some walked over to sit on the edge with him, "the next step would be for you to tell me what is wrong."

Draco let out an exhausted sigh and leaned back on his arms, "it started at the end of last year, as you can imagine the Dark Lord wasn't happy with my family. Father getting taken to Azkaban and losing the prophecy was the final straw. He told me that he was going to mark me," he let out a broken laugh then, "his plan changed though when he found out about Severus."

Harry felt something shatter and when he looked at Malfoy he saw what it was. Across his face and arms where he had rolled up his sleeve where bite and scars.

"He marked me alright; he locked me in a room on the full moon with Greyback and his pack. He told them to make me one of them and that they could bite and scar me but that was it, he needed me whole for this year. When he let me out the next morning he gave me some sort of potion, I don't know what it was but it made me more wolf than man. He said that this was out punishment, that now our pride over being a pure-blood was gone. He made sure to tell the rest of the Death Eaters about my punishment." He laughed and Harry noticed how broken it sounded, "He miscalculated my anger though I took control of the wolf part and merged it with my magic, I still have to turn on the full moon but now I look like a full wolf. I can even turn into one on any other day too. That's what he gets for using a different potion master they are not as good at their job as Severus was."

When he looked at Harry he could see the amber flecks floating around in the normally silver eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

The Amber became more prominent as he growled out, "I want to make them pay."

"Okay, then we will help you." He nodded thinking of plans.

Malfoy perked up, "we?"

Harry nodded again, "yep we Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny."

Malfoy nodded slowly, "okay, am I going to have to tell them everything again, because no offense but I would rather not."

Harry shook his head, "no, I can just give them the cliff notes version, how about I meet you here again tomorrow and then I can show you somewhere more private."

When he got a nod confirming the plan he stood up to go, "see you tomorrow Malfoy."

"Draco."

He stopped walking and turned back, "what?"

"Draco, call me that there is not much Malfoy left in me trust me on that." He said not turning around.

Harry nodded slowly, "alright then Draco I will see you tomorrow."

"Hey, Potter?"

He stopped and turned around, "yeah Draco?"

"Severus, do you know what happened to him?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "no, I'm sorry the only thing we know is that he isn't here anymore."

"Okay, thanks, Harry."

He ran his hand back through his hair and turned around to walk down the stairs but stopped, "sorry I don't know more."

"I didn't think you would, I was just hoping that you did."

"I am still sorry, goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Potter."

When he got back to the common room it was late and only Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were left there waiting for him.

"How did it go, Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

He sat down on a chair by the fire, "well I can say that Cam was right, again."

Ron looked up from the chess game that he was winning against Neville, "what do you mean?"

"He is wearing a glamour turns out you were right Ron, Voldemort was not happy about and Snape. He basically fed Draco to Greyback so now Draco is a werewolf, and to top all that he used an experimental potion on Draco and from what he told me it made him more wolf than human."

"That is messed up," Neville said, "I am guessing that Malfoy is not very happy with you-know-who right now?"

Harry snorted, "you could say that, and he said to call him Draco he said that he is not much of a Malfoy right now."

Ron nodded as that made sense to him, "so now what?"

"I am going to meet him in the astronomy tower and bring him to the Room of Requirements tomorrow night, where you and Luna are going to meet us. I want to find out if what the hat said was true if so history is really messed up. I also want to see if Draco knows anything about Voldemort's plans if so we have to figure out how to stop them. I also have to meet with the Headmaster about something so it is going to be after that."

"What about the DA are we going to continue that this year?" Hermione asked looking up from the list she was writing.

Harry paused and thought about that before answering slowly, "We have Remus as the teacher this year so I don't know if we need it. However, depending on what Draco tells us I might start it back up secretly so that we are prepared."

Hermione wrote that down, "what about searching the Chamber of Secrets to see if there is anything down there about the history?"

Harry nodded and looked over at Ginny, she was pale but fine, "that is a good plan, and maybe the other founders had something similar. Tomorrow when we meet up we can figure out more when we ask Draco."

There was nodding from everyone, then they headed up to bed since classes started the next day. The next night Harry had his cloak while the others had the map, and he headed up to the tower, when he got there he saw that Draco was sitting in the same spot as last night.

He pulled the cloak off and walked over so that he was next to him, he noticed that he had the glamour pulled up and there was no sign of what it was hiding.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Draco looked up at him and nodded. Harry put his hand out and Draco looked at it, "what are you doing?"

"I figured since I rejected yours in our first year, I might as well be the one to offer it this time." He said shrugging as if it was not a big deal.

Draco looked at it before slowly taking it, "thanks, Potter."

"Harry, if I am to call you by your name then you might as well use mine." He said pulling Draco up.

"Thank you."

"For what," Harry asked unfolding the cloak.

"For believing me, for trusting me."

Harry looked at him and saw the sincerity shining in the amber-flecked eyes, he shrugged before replying. "Before I got on the train my brother told me to trust him since he had been hurt by him too. When I told Ron and Hermione, Ron said that Cam was probably talking about you, when I saw you at the feast I guess that I knew that he was right. I think it completely hit when I saw you sitting up here you had that same look I had seen multiple times when I looked in the mirror," he shrugged, "I kind of knew that you needed someone to believe you because you were telling the truth and you thought that no one would."

Draco was shocked by how much he had noticed, "thank you."

"It's really no problem, but we should get going before somebody else comes up here." He pulled Draco closer and draped the cloak over them. They started to head down the stairs and as they were going down Filch was headed up. They made it the Room of Requirements without running into anyone else. Harry pulled the cloak off and paced in front of the wall until the door appeared. When they walked in everyone was waiting for them.

"Was there any problems?" He asked looking over his friends, everyone shook their heads.

Draco was taking in the light brown walls, and the darker brown couch and chairs. There was a fireplace with a fire going in it causing a warm, comforting feeling to the room.

Hermione saw Draco looking uncomfortable standing there since Harry had sat down in the chair by the fire, "why don't you sit down Draco, we promise that we don't bite."

He was shocked before moving over to the only chair left, Harry seeing this decided to just start since he might warm up if everybody isn't watching him.

"Alright now there are a few things that Hermione and I talked about last night that we wanted to bring up. We were thinking about what the Hat had said at the feast last night."

"That was all true you know, he left some things out, but it was all true," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"What do you mean Luna?" Neville asked her.

"Hmm, oh he was telling the true history, of course, he couldn't say everything that would take much too long. The history of the Lord of Snakes is one that has been twisted and manipulated so that the fake truth covered the real one. I believe that the Hat, for that is what he is now, decided that with a fake Slytherin Heir on the loose, we might as well know the real history."

There was silence from everyone until Draco decided to ask the question, "What do you mean a fake Slytherin Heir?"

Luna looked up from the bracelet she was playing with, "you don't have to hide you know, no one here will judge you. It will be futile soon anyways for eventually, all truth comes to life it has already started with the Stag and the Doe coming back. I do wonder what the Wolf will do when he meets the Lord of Snakes, this is bound to be an interesting year, don't you agree?"

There was confusion from everyone in the room before they shook themselves out of it.

"Okay, while we try to figure out what that all meant, let's move on to the next thing. Draco we need to know if Voldemort has anything planned for this year." Harry asked looking towards the blonde.

Draco sighed and leaned back in the chair, "I can tell you that he is planning on having me find a way to get some Death Eaters into Hogwarts and he wanted me to kill Dumbledore but now, I don't know who he gave the mission to."

"No offense Draco, but I am bloody glad that you didn't get it, we might not have had a chance," Ron said looking over at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "was that a compliment Weasley?"

Ron waved his hand, "call me Ron that would get confusing with Ginny here, and I mean everyone knows that you were always a point below Hermione, except in defense where Harry was in the lead and in Herbology where Neville was."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "he has a point and you can call me Hermione, you are one of the smartest people in school."

"You can call the rest of us by our names too, he is right that it would get confusing with both Ron and me in the same place."

Draco was shocked by how accepting everyone was, he looked over at Luna and saw her smile and nod at him. Seeing this he dropped his glamour and waited for the reaction that never came.

Harry hid his smile at seeing Draco relax around his friends before continuing, "Okay now that we know his plan we need to come up with a way to counter it and get people ready. Hermione is the Galleons still in effect?"

She nodded, "are you thinking of starting the DA back up?"

"Yes, but we are going to need somewhere else to hold the meetings since Remus and my parents know about this room."

"I do believe that if you explore a certain chamber you will find everything that you need." Luna said looking at Harry, "and it is best to explore caves with a dragon you know."

Harry nodded, "alright then Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville you are going to discretely tell people we are starting the DA back up. We don't want the adults to know since I doubt that they will believe us, because of where our information came from. Draco it looks like you and I are going to be exploring the Chamber of Secrets, together."

"If you are worried about the adults not believing you because of me, why do you all believe me?"

"Because Harry does," Neville said shrugging.

"He's right Harry is a good judge of character, also why would you lie to us you have nothing to gain by lying about everything you told him," Ginny said.

"I figured you two would be the most skeptical because I am a Malfoy." He said ducking his head.

"You told Harry that you aren't much of a Malfoy anymore," Ron said looking over at the once proud blonde.

"But what else can I be?" He asked weakly.

Harry thought about it before replying, "then don't be a Malfoy, be a Black."

"What do you mean?"

"Be a Black, be someone who is stubborn, who refuses to let anyone tell them who they can and can't be. Be someone who doesn't bow down, but instead asks them to stand beside them, be someone who learns from their mistakes and strives to fix them. Be someone who doesn't run away from their future instead they walk towards it and welcomes it and if they don't like change it and make it better, be a Black."

 **Well there you everybody chapter 11, tell me what you think. The next one will take place back in the founder's time, what do you think of Draco and the plans they have. Review and let me know.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter this one is going to be taking place in the founder's time. I am sorry about how late this chapter is, three whole weeks late. I got started watching an anime over break and I being me I had to binge watch all of it, oops. Anyways told me what you all think.**

 ***WARNING this chapter will contain mentions of abuse nothing graphic but it will hint at it, do with that what you will.***

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

' **parseltongue'**

 _ **;Saltelepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga telepathy!**_

 _Magic_

 **Chapter 12 Memories Revisited**

"Come on Sal wake up," Godric had Sal's head in his lap when he heard people running into the room.

Lia saw her son passed out and ran over to him, "what happened?"

"We had separated to explore the castle, but when we all met back up again, Sal hadn't come back yet," Rowena explained from the doorway.

Charles ran over and looked over Sal to see if there were any external injuries. When he couldn't find any he looked up to the other three who were there, "did any of you see anything when you came in?"

"There was a boggart, and when Ric got close it turned into a dragon," Helga said nodding towards Godric who was pacing.

"What was it before?" Charles asked the pacing red-head.

He stopped and looked towards the cupboard, "it was some type of floating creature, I couldn't see its face because it seemed to be wearing a hood."

Rena nodded at the description, "it also made the room so cold, it felt like I would never be happy again."

Helga also nodded rubbing her arms as if she could still feel the chill creeping into her soul. They looked over at Charles who became pale at the description.

"A dementor, his boggart is a dementor," he whispered out.

"What's a dementor?" Rena asked since she hadn't come across them yet.

"They are creatures created from misery and sadness, they feed on souls and happy memories. They are horrible, terrible creatures and you better hope that you don't run across them, because currently there is no way to fight them."

"I had heard about them when I was younger, but he didn't say anything about running across any of them when we talked last night," Lia said looking up at her husband.

"I don't know we will just have to ask him when he wakes up."

 _ **In Sal's head**_

 _ **Sal was standing across from King who was watching him.**_

" _ **So what are we going to start with first?"**_

 _ **King looked around until he seemed to find what he was looking for, in front of him was a big black door. It had silver hinges and a silver door handle with a capital B carved into it.**_

" _ **This is the door leading to your earliest memories if you open this," he said gesturing towards the door, "there will be no turning back. The only way out will be when your old memories finally catch up with your new ones. You will also probably learn things that you don't want to, so I ask again are you prepared?"**_

 _ **Sal walked up to the door, "I know that there are things that I am not going to like but that is something that everyone has to deal with," he traced the B on the door handle, "but I feel that this is something that I need to do, I need some of my questions answered and I can't do that if don't open this door."**_

 _ **He heard a sigh and looked towards King who was smiling softly at him, "you always were too stubborn for your own good."**_

 _ **Sal just smiled and open the door, when he walked through he was standing in a dark hallway. He heard a sound behind one of the doors and walked towards it when he opened the door he saw a young boy. He looked to be no older then four, he had messy black hair and gray stormy eyes.**_

" _ **That's me isn't it?"**_

 _ **King walked up behind him and looked in, "yes it is I do believe that you are only four in this memory."**_

 _ **Sal looked around the room, there were no toys on the floor or pictures on the walls. He heard what sounded like hurried steps and saw a woman with black hair up in a perfect bun come walking into the room.**_

" _ **There you are Sirius, come we have a very important meeting to get off to." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.**_

" _ **That was my mother?"**_

 _ **King nodded his eyes hard, "Walburga Black, not the nicest person I will tell you that now."**_

" _ **Was she always like that?"**_

" _ **No," King said and Sal let out a relieved sigh, "she is usually much worse."**_

 _ **Sal was shocked he had a feeling what King had said was true but he didn't want to believe it but when he looked up and saw the look in King's eyes he believed him.**_

 _ **Sal sighed and looked back at the room, "this must be when the memories stop right since this would be the age that my parents found me."**_

" _ **No it isn't we are not even close to the end," King replied shaking his head.**_

" _ **What do you mean, they found me when I was about four years old, the memories should be stopping here."**_

 _ **King looked over at Sal, "they would be if you were actually four years old."**_

 _ **Sal was shocked, what did this man mean if he was actually four years old.**_

" _ **Let us continue it is going to be fast until we hit pivotal moments in your life."**_

 _ **There was a rush of memories that Sal saw, he understood what King had meant when he said about his mother. Then a memory hit him, he had a younger brother, he saw them growing up together. He thought that Regulus looked like King but he stopped that line of thought when the memories stopped and they were standing in a crowded area.**_

" _ **Where are we now?"**_

" _ **King's Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾ this is where you get on the Hogwarts express, this is also where everything began," King answered his voice almost sad.**_

 _ **Sal watched himself get onto the train so they followed him, he walked into an empty compartment and sat down. He almost seemed to deflate with the sigh that he let out.**_

" _ **Finally away from them," Sirius said leaning against the window being careful not to lean back against the seat since he knew it would aggravate the injuries.**_

 _ **King and Sal turned when they heard someone knock and slide the door open.**_

" _ **Excuse me, may I sit here," the boy had wild black hair, and hazel eyes with a glint of mischief in them.**_

 _ **Sirius seemed shocked and tensed up before he answered, "go ahead."**_

 _ **The boy smiled and put his trunk away and sat down across from Sirius, "hello I am James Potter."**_

 _ **Sirius looked like he was contemplating not answering, "Sirius Black."**_

 _ **Shock showed briefly on his face before it was gone just as quickly, "so do you like Quidditch?"**_

 _ **Sirius relaxed slightly before smiling and answering, "of course I do who doesn't."**_

 _ **Suddenly they were standing in what Sal recognized as the Great Hall of the castle they were just in.**_

" _ **Sirius Black," a stern looking lady called from up next to a table.**_

 _ **Sirius walked up to the stool and sat down as the ratty hat was lowered onto his head.**_

" _ **Well, well, well you are certainly a rare one aren't you?"**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **Someone who is befitting of a true Slytherin but can also be an equally true Gryffindor."**_

" _ **Please don't put me in Slytherin, please don't put me in Slytherin."**_

" _ **No, you don't belong there not as it is right now at least, in the old days though you would have fit the mold perfectly."**_

" _ **So does that mean?"**_

" _ **Yes, better be GRYFFINDOR!"**_

 _ **Sal turned to King and was shocked, "what happened to my house that they put me in Ric's house."**_

 _ **King sighed as memories started to race past again, "what is your current plan for your house?"**_

 _ **Sal crossed his arms and watched the memories zoom past before answering, "well I guess it is something that I haven't given a huge amount of thought over. The main thing is that I want it to be a place for people who are lost or survived and are better for it. A place for people who know what the world is like but they didn't let it stop them from pursuing their goals. The people who were cunning enough to survive but ambitious enough to not let it break them. I want our school to be a place for people to seek help and not be belittled based on who they are or were."**_

 _ **King was nodding along with what Sal was saying, "I am sorry to say but as you will remember it is not like that anymore."**_

 _ **Sal sighed as he watched the houses ostracize anyone, not in their houses or based on their blood, "I am starting to see that, what happened?"**_

 _ **King shook his head, "no one knows, there is a story that you were against anyone not of pure blood, and that you had left because of it."**_

 _ **Sal just huffed and crossed his arms, "not likely."**_

 _ **King chuckled, "History is not always the most accurate of storytellers."**_

 _ **The memories stopped again this time Sal figured he must be at least sixteen years old. Sirius was sitting in an abandoned classroom looking out the window a letter clutched in his hand. The door creaked open and they saw Remus standing in it.**_

 _ **Sirius looked away from the window to acknowledge him but then turned back, Remus walked into the room and over to the window.**_

" _ **What's wrong, normally you ignore her letters and burn them?" He asked pulling a chair over and sitting down.**_

 _ **Wordlessly Sirius handed Remus the letter, Remus gently took it and began reading. When he was done he was shocked by what it said.**_

" _ **She can't actually do that can she, force Regulus to be a death eater I mean?"**_

 _ **Sirus barked out a broken laugh, "of course she can, but is it really forcing him if he wants to take it I wonder. He admires them you know, the death eaters, the idiot he is going to end up dead."**_

 _ **Remus took Sirius' hand and rubbed circles on the back of it, "I don't know what to do Moony, I can't stand being in that house it is killing me physically and mentally. I don't want to leave him there by himself though, I know that if I ask him to come with me he will decline because he is the good son. I just don't know what to do."**_

 _ **Remus not saying a word just pulled Sirius closer and kissed him gently reassuring him that he was there. Sal watched the interaction and knew that he still loved the man more than anything, then he watched it all fall apart as he taunted Snape to his death and Moony's.**_

 _ **By the time the sixth year was over Sal was crying as he watched the trust that he had built with his friends crumble into nothing.**_

" _ **He never forgave me did he, Remus?" He whispered as he watched Sirius get on the train by himself.**_

" _ **I can't say for sure since I did not know him as well as you did, but from what I know, no I think that deep down he didn't."**_

 _ **The memories stopped again and they were once again standing in the hallway at Grimmauld place. When Sirius came around the corner Sal noticed the way that he was tensed up as if in pain. His normally clean and neat hair was oily and messy as if he hadn't had a chance to wash it in forever.**_

 _ **There was banging and shouting than Sirius came stomping around the corner, "I won't stay here anymore!"**_

" _ **Then get out you traitor you are a disgrace to this family!" Walburga yelled at him**_

" _ **I don't want to be a part of this family anymore!" Sirius yelled before running out of the house with his trunk following behind him, then slammed the door.**_

 _ **The memory shifted and they were standing in a living room with James sitting next to a patched up and recently clean Sirius.**_

" _ **I finally left and didn't come back."**_

" _ **Yes, you did and as much as it hurt it was for the best. Walburga was getting more and more violent it was during this summer that she had held the cruciatus curse for more than a minute, your heart had stopped."**_

 _ **Sal looked up at King and saw the pain in his eyes.**_

" _ **I am sorry that I left you there Reggie."**_

 _ **King was shocked before it passed and he chuckled, "like I said it was for the best, she never did hurt me."**_

" _ **Not all hurt is physical," Sal countered as he saw James stand up and walk to the fireplace.**_

" _ **Remus Lupin."**_

 _ **Remus' head showed up in the fireplace, "hey James what's up?"**_

" _ **Sirius is here."**_

 _ **Remus was shocked for a moment before asking slowly, "what do you mean he is there?"**_

" _ **I mean he is laying on my couch bleeding, bruised, and bandaged, the three bad B's," James replied his voice going high on the last word.**_

" _ **How, how did he get there." Remus stuttered**_

" _ **We put him there."**_

 _ **Remus sighed, "not on your couch, in that state."**_

 _ **James shook his head, "I have a guess, he showed up on our front porch dripping blood before passing out. Mum said that he was malnourished and had been under the cruciatus curse for an extended period of time."**_

 _ **Remus' eyes had gone wide and he was shocked, "I will be over tomorrow, please don't let him leave."**_

 _ **With that the memories started zooming by again, they saw Remus show up, they saw them talk and then hug. They saw Remus leave and Sirius curling up in a ball and crying himself to sleep. The memories zoomed through the seventh year and Remus and Sirius getting back together, but the relationship wasn't the same as it was before. They watched Sirius argue with James and Lily against making him the secret keeper and against Remus being the traitor. Then they watched him walk into a jewelry store and order an engagement ring.**_

" _ **Why did you decide to order one then," Regulus asked looking down at his older brother.**_

" _ **I wanted to prove to him that I did not think he was traitor, that I would always stand by him."**_

 _ **Regulus turned back to the memories as Sirius hid the ring inside a cave wall in the forbidden forest. He apparated away and near Peter's apartment and when he got there and saw he wasn't there, they saw the realization hit. After that, it was all a blur of finding James and Lily, going after Peter, an explosion, laughter, and then getting thrown into the worst prison on earth where it all slowed down.**_

" _ **Why did you laugh?"**_

" _ **It was when it all hit, Peter was the traitor, I was right about Remus, and James and Lily were dead I finally snapped."**_

 _ **Regulus didn't say anything since he didn't really know what to say to that. Instead, he just turned back towards the memories as his older brother was wasting away. Then the memory came up with Fudge visiting and the newspaper. He watched Sirius escape Azkaban and make his way to the shore, pulling himself out of the water and making his way slowly towards Surrey.**_

" _ **Why did you never try to escape before all this happened?"**_

 _ **Sal sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I thought that I belonged there with all the rest of the crazies. I know it sounds messed up but after the Prank and Lily and James being killed because I made them switch secret keepers, I felt that I deserved to be there. When I saw Peter though on Ron's shoulder and I saw that he was going to Hogwarts I knew that I had to do something before someone else I cared about ended up dead."**_

 _ **Regulus pulled Sal into a side hug as he watched the memories of Harry's third-year zoom by, "it wasn't your fault you could have never known what was going through Wormtail's mind."**_

" _ **I know that now, but I think back then my mind was so broken from how we were raised and from the dementors that guilt and what-ifs had become the default." Regulus saw how hard it is for him to talk about this.**_

" _ **I didn't think to ask but what name do you want me to call you by?"**_

 _ **Sal looked up shocked and then thought about it before answering, "I guess I would answer to either one, and it would make sense for you to call me Sirius since that is what you knew me as long. I should see if my Mom would allow me to use that as my middle name."  
Regulus just shrugged, "I wouldn't mind calling you either one."**_

" _ **Then if you don't mind I would appreciate it more if you just called me Sal then."**_

" _ **Why did you apologize to Remus for believing he had betrayed you, you never believed that he did?"**_

" _ **Because I love him, I did not want him to believe that he was the only one who didn't trust their mate. It is the same reason I never told him about the ring, I went and retrieved it but I never gave it to him. We never got back together after I escaped Azkaban, and I couldn't let him carry around the guilt about not trusting me, I love him too much."**_

 _ **Regulus nodded his head in acknowledgment. The memories of the fourth-year and the fifth-year went by until the got to the battle in the Department of Mysteries. They watched as Sirius made Tonks promise to look out for Remus. They watched as Sirius dueled Bellatrix and then they watched as Sirius fell through the veil and that was where the memories ended.**_

" _ **I died didn't I?"**_

" _ **I don't think you did or if you were brought somewhere else, but you didn't want to stay there so you fought your way out."**_

" _ **I knew I wasn't going to come back from that mission." He said quietly almost broken at the thought of leaving his mate and pup behind.**_

" _ **Sometimes I wonder if that ability is a blessing or a curse," Regulus said thinking about his own death and how he also knew he wasn't going to come back from it.**_

" _ **Reggie, why are you here?" Sal asked looking up at his younger brother.**_

 _ **Regulus sighed, "I told you it was to fix some of the mistakes that I made, I was given a choice and I took it. I did not know that you were the Salazar Slytherin, imagine if Severus found out about this."**_

 _ **Sal had to laugh at that as Regulus joined in, "it would certainly be a sight to see, but I think that I would not want that to happen. I wouldn't want to ruin the image that he and many others have of me, no wait from what I remember I would."**_

 _ **Sal sighed and sat down resting his arms on his knees and his head on his arms, "what am I going to do Reg, everything that me, my friends, and my family stand for have been twisted over time.**_

 _ **Regulus sat down and pulled Sal against him, "I don't know Sal do what you can now, the future is something that is going to have to be sorted out by the people who live in it."**_

" _ **I know but it hurts that what we stand for become a what some of us are against."**_

 _ **They sat there quietly just relishing in each other's presence before Regulus broke the silence.**_

" _ **Are you going to tell them everything?"**_

 _ **Sal sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, "I am they are my family, and I want to, no I need to talk to them about things that happened. They can help me come to terms with a lot of things that happened in my past so that I don't regress to what I was like after Azkaban."**_

" _ **That is a good plan, I know you weren't very open before I am glad that this time it will be different."**_

" _ **It will be hard to integrate everything that I remember, but I don't want to forget either of my lives they are both equally important. Another thing about telling them is that then they will understand the changes that are going to happen since some of Sirius' habits are going to worm their way into my mannerisms." Sal explained standing up and stretching.**_

" _ **That is also another good point, but hey at least now you can shock them by turning into Padfoot." He said grinning.**_

 _ **Sal smiled and shifted fluidly into the Padfoot, he shook himself out and barked. He ran over to Regulus and licked his face before running around him in circles, he stopped and laid down next to him resting his head on his lap.**_

" _ **It has been good to see you I missed you," Regulus said petting Padfoot between the ears.**_

 _ **Padfoot whined and nudged against his hand.**_

" _ **Don't worry I will come to visit, I can't leave you alone for long who knows what kind of trouble you would get into."**_

 _ **Padfoot yipped lightly as the room started to brighten, Regulus looked around at the brightening room.**_

" _ **It seems that you are starting to wake up."**_

 _ **Padfoot started to whine and crawled further into Regulus' lap, "don't worry you will see me again shortly." As soon as he finished saying that it was so bright that Sal had to close his eyes.**_

Charles started when he heard Sal groan from where he was laying in Lia's lap. Godric ran over from where he was pacing and kneeled down next to her.

"Sal, Sal can you hear us?" Lia asked brushing a hand through his hair to try to bring him out faster.

"Did anyone catch the name of that hippogriff that hit me?" He asked groaning as he opened his eyes.

"Well I guess we don't have to ask how you are feeling then," Charles said chuckling at the glare Sal was sending his way.

"Honey, where did you see a dementor?" Lia asked looking down at him, as soon as she asked that Sal tensed up before replying slowly.

"That is kind of a long story."

They all looked at each other before coming over and sitting down around him.

"We are listening," Sal looked over at Godric and saw the honesty in his eyes before nodding.

"Alright, well it all started in a dark house that raised some of the strongest stars," Sal told them everything, every dark, gritty, black detail. When he was done they all hugged him and told them that they loved him and that past does not define him.

Charles knew as he saw the brightness return to Sal's eyes that they were going to make sure that the present was brighter than the past.

 **Well there you go everyone, again I apologize about how late this chapter is the next one will hopefully not be that late but College can cause interruptions. Anyways tell me what you think about this one, and I will see you all next time.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back to another chapter the next chapter is going to take place in Harry's time again; this chapter will also have some time jumps since we are kind of getting into the climax part of the story. So review and tell me what you think and maybe what you think might happen next.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

' **parseltongue'**

 _ **;Sal telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga telepathy!**_

 _Magic_

 **Chapter 13 An Unexpected Visitor**

Godric 29 years old

Rowena 27 years old

Helga 26 years old

Salazar 23 years old

 _ **Vision**_

 _ **Rowena saw herself standing in the Great Hall as sounds of fighting were going on outside the doorways.**_

" _ **We need to bring the wounded to the Infirmary," Helga said next to her, she was wearing her battle armor. Hebridean Black dragon armor pulled over a yellow tunic that was tucked into black pants, which were tucked into the same dragon armor boots.**_

" _ **You take them I am going up to the tower to see if I can lend some assistance." She said running over to a wall and asking for a pair of stairs up to the tower.**_

 _ **When she got to the top she stopped and stared, blazing red and protective green magic was whipping across the field at the whims of the owners who were back to back.**_

" _ **Why is he doing all of this for me?" She looked next to her and there was a boy who looked about ten he had black hair and black eyes standing there with tears in his eyes, "he isn't supposed to care about me like this."**_

 _ **She reached out a hand and pulled him close to her, "of course he cares about you, you have become a part of his family, and that is something that he treasures the most" She pulled her bow out and just as she was about to release an arrow, she woke up.**_

"Aunt Rena, Aunt Rena wake up, something's wrong!"

She got out of bed and hurried to the door, "Bos what is wrong?"

Phobos Black was a lean thirteen-year-old boy with black hair cut close to his head and one piercing silver eye and one bright blue eye. He and his twin brother Deimos had been adopted by Sal when their family was wiped out by Wizards who followed Theseus when they were eight.

"Papa said they needed you down in the Infirmary someone showed up hurt."

Rena grabbed her robe and rushed out of the door quickly shutting it behind her. It was less than a minute later that she came running into the room as a pulse of indigo magic tried to come out but it was blocked by a silver barrier.

"Bos I want you to head back to bed, and we will tell everyone what happened tomorrow." He looked like he was going to argue before slowly nodding and heading out to where he and his brother stayed with Sal during the summer.

As soon as he was around the corner Rena walked up to the barrier and sent a pulse of her magic into it to identify herself. There was stillness across the barrier as if it was thinking before it yielded and let her through. She walked in quickly and saw Godric, Sal, Leo, and Ophelia standing around a bed with a boy laying in it.

"Who is he, what house is he in?"

Sal looked up from his face illuminated by the green glow coming from his hands as he tried to suppress some of the magic that was lashing out. "Well his name is Severus Snape and he will be in Slytherin, a couple of thousand years in the future."

"Pardon?"

Godric nodded, "took us by surprise too, but apparently he is from the future. Before you ask no we don't know how he got here he landed out in the front, but then his magic started to lash out. Helga said she had a way to help so she grabbed Charles and ran to the forge, she should be back shortly."

Suddenly another burst of indigo magic whipped out and around the room again being stopped by the silver barrier. As soon as it stopped Helga and Charles came running into the room and stopped next to Sal.

"Here put this on him, if I am right it should work." She handed him a pendant on a copper chain it was a copper plate with blue stone nestled in the middle of a copper braiding.

Sal took the pendant and clasped it around Severus' neck the pendant glowed pulling in the excess magic before it calmed down having taken a dark blue hue. They all collapsed into the chairs as Rowena ran a diagnostic spell on him.

"Why did his magic lash out like that?" Godric asked running a hand through his bright red hair.

Sal pushed his glasses up and answered since Rena was still busy, "well think of our bodies as a chalice and our magic as the liquid inside. As we grow our magic grows with us and as we use it the magic stays strong or in some cases just becomes stronger until it has reached the brim of the glass. Now imagine that the chalice suddenly gets shrunk, the liquid isn't going to have anywhere to go but out."

Helga nodded and explained the amulet, "however if we add a second bigger chalice you can just pour the excess liquid into that one and pull on it when you need it."

"Smart, so Sally what are you going to do about him?" Godric asked nodding towards the sleeping boy

Sal shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, catching a hand on a knot, "I don't know Rena what age do you think he is, and do you think he will have all his memories?"

Rena looked up from the scroll she was reading with a list of his injuries, it was long, "well based on this I would say nine maybe, and I would say yes he would but I am not the best at legilimency, that would be you."

Sal shook his head, "I refuse his head is one I will not be looking into, he already hates me I refuse to add more fuel to the fire. I guess I will just have to avoid him until he gets used to being here, maybe until the welcome feast."

Ophelia walked over to Sal and put a hand on his shoulder, "is that really the best plan?"

"He is going to be disoriented going back in time and I don't want to add to it by being here, I mean imagine the guy that you idolized turns out to be the guy that bullied you and almost got you killed." He sighed and ran his hands over his face, "look just when he wakes up you can tell him everything I am just going to be in my Lab if any of you need me."

They watched him walk out of the room before turning back around.

"He really is afraid, of his past, isn't he?" Godric asked Ophelia and Charles.

"It's not afraid more like ashamed of parts of it."

"Charles is right, not everything he is ashamed of but I do believe that what he did to this boy is something that he deeply regrets. I have to though place quite a bit of the blame on how he was raised, from what he has opened up to us about it was not a good environment." Lia said brushing the hair out of Severus' eyes.

"That sounds almost like the understatement of the year." Godric huffed as he leaned back in the chair.

Rowena shook her head, "doesn't matter he is eventually going to have to face his past, take it from someone who knows putting it off is just going to make things worse."

Helga nodded then stood up, "now that you have all said your piece I want you out of my infirmary."

Godric stood up, "I thought you liked seeing our loving faces?"

Helga put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow at the red-head, "I see you and Sal often enough in here, and I do not need to see you more than that."

Godric threw his head back and laughed at that, "I see your point but to be fair it is not always our fault."

Helga sighed and pushed her friend through the door, "true but my point still stands, leave I will let you know when he wakes up."

It was a week later before Helga heard stirring from the only occupied bed; she was starting to get worried. She sent a message to the others telling them that the boy was awake before standing up and leaving her office.

"Well good afternoon; I was starting to get worried since you haven't moved since you got here." She said walking over to the bed with some water.

He blinked slowly up at her before croaking an answer out, "where am I, and who are you?"

Helga smiled and helped the boy sit out before handing him the glass of water, "well that is a little hard to explain, how about you tell me what you remember."

He took the water cautiously and took a sip not letting his gaze wander from her; she held her hands where he could see them since Sal told them he will be jumpy. She was going to have to agree with him; as soon as the boy took the glass he discretely took a sniff of the water before drinking it, all the while his eyes never left her hands or face.

"I was in a meeting of sorts when the person leading it shot a spell at me, I tried to use a portkey to get away, and it must have been faulty. The next thing I know I felt like I was being torn apart and then being put back together, I must have passed out."

Helga nodded and took the cup from him, "well what I can tell you at the moment is that you broke through our wards and landed out front, a friend of mine who put the wards up found you." She stood up and walked over to the potions cabinet to get a pepper-up potion, "gave us quite a scare too, your magic was going wild we had to put a shield up around the Infirmary so that it wouldn't get loose."

She turned around to the shocked look on the boy's face, "I am sorry I have not lost control of it since I was young."

Helga let out a chuckle at that, "I guess you have not noticed yet, you are not exactly very old, my friend Rena put you at about nine."

She summoned a mirror and watched as the boy paled and let out a squeak.

"What happened to me?" He asked looking up from the mirror and taking the potion, before checking it the same way as his drink.

Helga took the vile away and brought it over to a washbasin on the counter, "you are certainly reacting better than I thought you were going too, I am guessing that this is the being torn apart and put back together feeling you mentioned."

Severus looked in the mirror again and noticed the pendant hanging around his neck, "what is this?"

"That is what is being used as extra storage for your magic, that way it does not spill out and go wild again." She replied.

"Thank you, can you tell me where I am?" He nodded in thanks as he felt the magic sleeping away in the amulet.

Helga sat back, "that is hard to explain since we don't know how you got here, but like I said a friend of mine should be coming by soon to help me explain."

There was knocking at the door and then Godric walked in, "hello it is good to see you awake."

Severus nodded his head and took him in, "she said that you would help her explain?"

"That is correct, but before that care to guess where you are?" Godric sat down and waited for Severus to look around the room, he saw when he realized where he was.

"I am in the Infirmary at Hogwarts."

"Correct, except this is not the Hogwarts you know."

Severus looked skeptical and they could see him tense up, "what do you mean?"

"It would be best if I explained who we are, I am Godric Gryffindor."

"And I am Helga Hufflepuff, it is nice to meet you."

Severus was gaping at two of the people he had only heard stories about, he almost didn't believe it but hanging off of the man's belt was the sword of Gryffindor, "but, but how did I, does that mean Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw are also here?"

Godric laughed when his eyes lit up when he said Sal's name, "oh they are here alright though I think that Rena is busy researching something and Sal is doing who knows what, I learned a while ago not to bother him when he was experimenting after one of the experiments turned me pink for a week.."

"Will I get to meet him?"

Helga and Godric exchanged a look, before Godric replied, "well you see that is complicated."

"Because he hates half-bloods?"

Godric's and Helga's eyes shot up, before Helga replied, "no of course not he doesn't care what your blood status is, it's just hard to explain."

Severus relaxed a little bit at the reassurance, "can you try, please?"

"Okay just bear with us, it is a complicated situation." He leaned back in the chair and looked over at Helga who nodded at him to continue, "Alright, so what do you know about Salazar's history?"

Severus looked at the Red-head before replying, "there is not much known about any of the founder's history."

"Well Sal was adopted when he was young by Ophelia and Charles Slytherin, I met him then. He was shy and could not speak English so we had a problem understanding each other but we taught each other the other person's language so that we could understand each other. There were a lot of challenges that we faced but long story short, he found out that he wasn't who he thought that he was."

Severus was confused, "what does that mean?"

Helga was the one who continued, "well you see when we were exploring this castle to see how to use it for the school; Sal he had a run in with a boggart it had turned into a dementor."

They watched as Severus' face paled and he shivered a little at the name of the creature.

"When it got close enough it broke down the walls around his older memories and he learned what his name originally was." Godric said slowly seeing if the boy could draw his own conclusions but when he didn't he continued, "he found out that his original name was Sirius Orion Black and he was from the future."

Severus' head whipped towards the two founders, "how is that possible?"

Helga and Godric looked at each other, "we don't know, he told us most of his past but how he came to be here is something that he won't talk about."

When he turned towards him they saw the determination and skepticism on his face, "I want to talk to him."

"You know we told Sally you would say that, but does he listen to his, nope," Godric said shrugging and shaking his head.

Helga sighed and hit Godric upside his head, "yes well you two share that common trait don't you?"

He put his best innocent face on and turned towards his friend, "what do you mean I never get into trouble."

She turned towards him and said one word, "dragon."

"And you have just made your point, I shall take my leave, see if I can convince him to leave his lab." Godric stood up and headed towards the door but stopped when he opened it, "can I give you a word of advice."

"Alright," he said slowly.

Godric smiled, "you have a chance to start over now, I might not know everything that you have gone through, but I have seen that look you have on someone else before and I think that he would like it if you could start over. But like I said it is just my advice do with it what you will."

Severus watched as the red-head walked out the door before turning back to Helga.

"Lady Hufflepuff how long do I have to stay here?"

Helga just smiled softly at him. "I would say a few days just to make sure that nothing happens, you are planning on trying to find him aren't you?"

Severus nodded, "I need to talk to him, history always painted him in such a bad light and from what I know about him I can almost believe it."

Helga nodded, "from what he has told us about his past as Sirius I can see where you would get that impression. However you have to remember something, we had to learn this also, he is not just Sirius Black anymore he is also Salazar Slytherin, Godric and Rowena had the most trouble when it came to this."

"What do you mean?"

Helga sat down in the chair that Godric had vacated and set her hands in her lap, "when Sal unlocked his memories he had a hard time figuring out who he was. He had lived for sixteen years as Salazar Slytherin and he had lived for thirty-five years as Sirius Black his mind was confused and messed up and he did not know who he was. We did not know how to help him since this was something new, somedays he was more Sirius and others he was more Sal. Godric and Rowena did not know what to do since they just wanted Sal back, it was hard there were arguments and everyone was frustrated." Helga chuckled at the memories that were at the time horrible, "One-day Godrics Uncle Oliver sat us all down and he said why are you trying to choose who to be you are not two separate people you are just hurting yourself. How about instead of trying to separate everything you just make them one person, be Salazar Sirius Slytherin. It was hard for everyone to get used to everything, especially when he started turning into Padfoot, but we love him and we got used to it."

Helga nudged Severus so he was laying down, then pulled the blanket up, "please Severus remember that he not who you used to know."

Helga walked over to her office and shut the door but not before she used _nox_ to turn the lights off.

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know Papa wouldn't tell me when I asked."

Severus blinked his eyes open and was met with a pair of piercing silver and bright blue eyes. "Umm who are you"

"Aunt Helga, he's awake." They called together.

"And what do you two think that you are doing in here?" She asked walking into the room.

"Well,"

"You see,"

"We wanted to know,"

"Who the boy,"

"We found was." They shrugged and stood back away from the bed.

"Papa and,"

"the others,"

"Wouldn't tell us."

"So we figured,"

"that we,"

"would just,"

"come find out,"

"for ourselves." They finished together.

Helga put her hands on her hips, "and I am guessing that you didn't tell your Papa where you were going?"

They put on their best innocent look and said, "maybe."

Helga shook her head and sighed, "you two take after your Papa too much you know."

They both just smirked and shrugged, then turned together towards Severus.

The one on the left introduced himself first, "Phobos Black, but everyone just calls me Bos."

Then the one on the right introduced himself, "Deimos Black, but you can call me Dei."

Severus was shocked, he was meeting two of the oldest Blacks, this was going to be hard to get used to. "Severus Snape."

They looked at him before nodding as if they had just discovered something.

"Oh are you the same one, "

"Who went to school,"

"With our Papa?"

Helga pulled a nutrition potion out of the potions cabinet and handed it to Severus. "Yes he is something happened and he was deaged and sent back."

The twins looked at each other and had a silent conversation, and beckoned Helga to follow them to her office.

"is that why Papa is hiding in his Lab?" Phobos asked

"Yes it is, why has he not left it recently?" She asked looking out at her patient.

The twins shook their head, and Deimos answered: "not really, he came back late last night and then left early in the morning, we haven't seen him like this in a few years."

Helga just sighed and shook her head, "I don't think there is anything we can do for him right now. Severus said that he wants to talk to him but unless he comes to us first, he won't accept our help."

"We know," they said sadly.

Helga smiled and pulled the boys in for a hug, "you two are such good boys, your Papa will be alright. It is just hard for him at the moment but if he was truly in any danger Rena would know and then she would come to us, so don't worry."

With that, she walked out of the room and over to her patient to take the vial back from him. Over the next week, Bos and Dei would come and keep him company in the Infirmary until Helga let him out.

He was walking between the two of them out of the castle when he stopped, they turned towards him.

"What's,"

"Wrong?"

"I want to talk to Salazar."

The twins looked at each other and then back to Severus, "Alright."

Severus was shocked, "Wait really?"

"Sure we think,"

"That talking to you,"

"Might help him."

"Just pleased,"

"Remember,"

"He is not,"

"Who he,"

"Used to be."

When Severus nodded they turned and started walking towards the forbidden forest, when they got near the forest they turned towards the lake and walked around it. When they were halfway around they came upon a cave with a door, windows, and chimney. There was smoke pouring out of the chimney and the windows were open.

The twins stopped at the door and knocked a few times, a moment later someone called from the inside.

"Who is it?"

"Deimos and Phobos." They answered.

"Come on in I am just finishing something up."

The twins nudged Severus forward he walked up to the door and opened it. When he walked in he saw shelves lined with potion ingredients some he recognized and some he didn't. there was a table with a flickering blue flame inside and a cauldron sitting on top. There was a man turned away from him his medium length hair was tied up in a bun on his head with a wand sticking through it. When he turned around he saw the copper glasses with the darker lenses perched on his face in front of the stormy eyes that were wide.

Severus smirked and crossed his arms, "Hello Sirius or should I call you Salazar?"

Sal gulped and leaned back against the counter before answering, "Hello Severus."

Severus moved towards the man, "we need to talk."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

 **Yay, cliffhangers I know how much everyone loves them. I don't know if anyone had guessed my plans for Snape when I "killed him" but I thought that it would be interesting to send him back to the past. Anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone and welcome back, oh my god I am so sorry for how long that took I did not mean for it to take that long. When I got home from school I had to immediately jump into work and to help around the farm. This chapter was also a difficult one to write since it just wouldn't write itself. The next one will not take that long again, I hope, and I do not plan on abandoning any stories. So yeah read and review tell me what you think of anything.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

 _Magic_

' _ **Parseltongue'**_

 **Chapter 14 Golden Repair**

They waited until the weekend before they headed down to the chamber. When they walked over to the sink and Harry opened the chamber Draco stopped him.

"Is there any way you can ask for some stairs?"

Harry thought about it, "I don't know the last time we were here we were in a bit of a rush, Ron just pushed Lockhart down the tunnel."

Draco smiled and chuckled, "he was kind of an imbecile wasn't he?"

Harry scoffed and asked for stairs, "that's the understatement of the century; he actually tried to obliviate us, twice."

Draco laughed and started down the stairs; Harry smiled at him and followed him down. When they reached the bottom they headed towards the actual entrance to the chamber, he said the password and they entered the chamber.

Draco looked around at all everything, "this place is a mess."

Harry tried not to get caught up in the memories that were threatening to take over. That was when Draco noticed the Basilisk, "Harry please tell me you didn't actually fight that thing?"

Harry looked over to where the Basilisk was laying, he subconsciously rubbed the scar. Draco noticed and slowly walked over his glamour dropping, he looked Harry in the eye. Harry pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt up revealing the jagged round scar. With care, Draco reached over and touched the scar watching Harry while he did. He nodded and slowly backed away from the raven-haired boy and Harry fixed his robe.

"Alright, since you have been down here before where do you think we should start looking," Draco turned towards Harry but saw him looking at some marks on the wall, "Harry, what is it?"

"This writing talks about a battle, and some kind of protection." Draco walked over and saw what looked to be squiggles etched into the wall."

"Can you read off what it says?"

Harry traced the squiggles as he spoke:

Follow these instructions to protect the land,

And call the ones to take a stand.

Go to the room of hidden things,

And ask for the circle full of rings.

In it already you will find weapons three

The fourth is up to you if it shall be.

Once inserted turn towards the setting sun,

And call for help and it shall be done.

Draco was shocked, "this might come in handy."

Harry laughed, "You think this might work?"

Draco shrugged, "who knows and I really don't want us to be in so much trouble that we have to test it."

"Me neither, the door is still open from the basilisk let's check in there." They levitated themselves into the statue's mouth and came upon another room with multiple doors.

Each door had a word carved into it with multiple languages, but when Harry tried to open them they couldn't, except for one. The door had a carving of a lion done into it and when Harry turned it the door opened.

"Wow," Harry said looking around the room; the walls were a deeper red not quite as bright as the common room. As soon as the door opened the fireplace lit up casting a warm glow around the room. The furniture was a warm golden brown then a bright gold; all in all, the room had a warm comforting feel to it. There were mahogany bookshelves lining the walls, and when Draco pulled one out it automatically translated to English. The book was called stories of sea creatures and why they exist.

Draco put the book back and turned back towards Harry, "you know this almost feels like a common room."

Harry ran a hand around the back of the couch, "I know what you mean; it almost looks like the Gryffindor common room, but more toned down."

Taking one more look around they walked out, this time they carefully looked at each of the doors and what was carved into them. There was one with a badger, an eagle, a snake, a wolf, a dragon, and a raven.

Draco walked over to the snake door, "it looks like someone tried to blow this one up." There were scorch marks and gouges in the wood.

Harry looked at the door, "I wonder if Tom tried to get in here but he couldn't so he tried to blow it up."

Draco shrugged and turned the handle, and the door swung smoothly open.

Harry was shocked, "well that is unexpected."

Walking in the room was more of a meeting area. There was a large round table in the middle of the room that seemed to emit its own kind of magic. There was a map on the wall that showed all of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. The table and seven chairs were black wood while the walls were a lighter green almost white.

"This looks like a strategy room, how did you know you could open the door?"

Draco moved around the table seeing the same creatures on the doors, burned into the chairs, "I don't know it was just a feeling I guess like I knew I could open it or that I needed to."

Harry just nodded and walked over to the map, "you know this kind of looks like a larger version of the Marauders map, except it is more detailed."

Draco walked over on the map there were what looked like footprints walking around on the map. He tapped a pair with his wand in a room that was labeled defense and Remus' name popped up.

"Hey, Harry is there any instructions anywhere?"

Harry looked at the frame around the map, "it says here if you want to zoom in on someone to tap the map and say _quaerere_ "

Draco did what Harry told him and the map zoomed into Remus sitting in his office grading papers. "Okay now, how do we zoom out?"

"Hmm, it says to leave tap on it again and say _relinquo_."

They watched the map zoom back out again, "I have got to say that is pretty handy Harry."

Harry smiled at him and they turned to leave the room again when something caught Harry's eye. If the light hadn't hit it right he never would have seen the shimmer that was a fake wall.

"Hey, Draco come look at this."

Draco turned around and saw Harry walk through the fake wall, he quickly shut the door and ran after him, and he was glad that he did. Carved into the stone floor were words in different languages, asking for protection, shielding, communication, and more, but what caught Draco's eye was the giant crystal in the center of the room. Walking over he felt the magic creeping over his skin, it was warm and cool, mischievous and curious, comforting and cautious, protective and adventurous, all at the same time.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked from beside him relaxing into the feel of the magic.

"I think that this is the ward stone."

"What is a ward stone?"

Draco walked over to the stone and touched it gently before explaining, "Ward stones are where the magic accumulates to create the wards around places. They are normally in the focal point of where you want the wards," Draco pointed at the rings carved into the floor, "these are the spells that are about which wards are used. This is a powerful stone but it almost feels like it is being blocked."

"What do you mean?"

Draco backed away and looked down at the rings before pointing to specific ones, "well this ring stops dark or dangerous objects from entering the school."

"Like the diary our second year?"

Draco nodded and pointed to another one, "this stops dementors from coming within three thousand feet of the school."

Harry shivered as he remembered their third year.

Draco pointed towards one that looked rubbed off, "and this one translates another language clearly."

"That would have been helpful in the fourth year," Harry said remembering how hard it was at times to understand the other champions. "Do you know how to fix them, or unblock them?"

Draco shook his head, "No, each ward stone is different and without instructions or a diagram of what each ring is and how it was created, I could shatter the stone or the wards."

Harry winced at the thought of the school being completely unprotected, "yeah that does not sound good."

"Nope, so unless otherwise, I think we should leave it alone," Draco said standing up from where he was looking at one of the rings, it looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it.

They took one more look around before deciding to head back when they exited the snake room Draco turned to Harry again.

"Is there any way that we can get out of the chamber from here?"

Harry contemplated it for a minute before shrugging, "I have no idea there should be more than one entrance, _**'exit please**_ ," Across from them the wall slid back to reveal a set of stairs.

Draco went first and Harry followed when they came out they noticed that they were across from the Room of Requirements.

"Well, that's convenient," Draco stated as his glamour slipped back into place covering the silver scars. Harry had to sigh as he watched them smooth out leaving behind blemish free porcelain skin, he liked them they made Draco seem more human.

Draco noticed this and looked over at Harry, "is everything alright?"

Harry started, "of course I was just trying to figure out the whole DA thing."

Draco nodded and crossed his arms as he headed towards the Great Hall, "are you thinking about starting that back up again?"

"I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time, but I don't want to be responsible if something happens to one of them." Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to continue knowing that he had more that he wanted to get off his chest, "you know about Sirius right and how he was my Godfather."

"I think I remember hearing something about that from Sev." He replied trying to remember what he had said a lot of it wasn't nice.

"Well last year I got a vision from Voldemort that he was torturing him in the Department of Mysteries, so we went there to save him. When we got there we found out that it was all a trick from him to get me there. There was a lot of fighting and then he and a few others showed up and they saved us but he was fighting Bellatrix and she shot a spell at him and he fell through the Veil of Death and died. I feel like it is my fault that it happened and I should not have been tricked by him."

Draco saw that Harry was close to tears so he pulled him into a hidden alcove, "I need you to listen and understand me, not just hear me it was not your fault."

"But if I hadn't," Draco stopped him and looked him in the eye silver flecked with amber met emerald.

"No you are not to blame, many a wizard more powerful then you have been tricked by that snake. You were a fifteen-year-old teen who thought that he was going to lose one of the only connections to his family he thought he had, the snake played off of that. You need to realize that anyone else in that same situation would have done the exact same thing even if they might not want to admit it out loud." Draco finished sternly not letting Harry look away from him till he saw that he believed him a little. Draco knew that there was always going to be a part of Harry that is going to believe that what happened to Sirius was his fault unless Sirius himself told Harry it wasn't.

Draco sighed and walked out of the alcove pulling Harry behind him as they made their way into the Great Hall before separating and heading to their tables.

Ron looked up from his food as Hermione put her book down so that Harry had all of their attention.

"So how did it go mate, find anything interesting?"

Harry put some food on his plate before answering, "There was a lot more down there then we thought that there was. We found some rooms we can't get into, we managed to get into two of the rooms one looked like a common room and had a lion on the door. The other room was more of a strategy room and had the ward stone for Hogwarts behind it, that room had a snake on the door."

Hermione was leaning on her hand with her thinking face on so Ron and Harry stayed silent and waited for her to finish her thought. A few minutes later she looked up, "I think that those that doors are meant only for certain people, and I also think that it doesn't matter if they are the heir."

"But if that is the case then how were Draco and I able to open the door?" He asked confused.

"Maybe you are both related to a founder and don't know it. There is not much known about the founders and what we do know, as we heard at the beginning, it is not always the truth. It could also be that someone in the past was a seer and they knew or saw who needed to go into those rooms."

Ron nodded, "People think that Rowena Ravenclaw herself was a seer and that she was able to see where the world was going and who was needed."

"Do you know who created the wards for the school?" Harry asked thinking of the intricacies of the ward stone.

Ron leaned back as if to gather his thoughts, "It is like Mione said there is not much knowledge on the founders, there is not much known about Hogwarts itself. I heard that a long time ago there were more books and blueprints on everything from the founders to the school to the teachers back then. But a couple of hundred years ago a Minister came into Hogwarts and destroyed all of it he didn't like how much of the work was written by Slytherin himself, because of that influence he decided that everything was corrupted by him and had to be destroyed."

Hermione was horrified, "how could someone do that to valuable information?"

Ron just shrugged, "that is what it was like back then everything connected to the Slytherin name was destroyed."

To stop an argument between his two friends Harry decided to step in, "maybe one of the rooms down there is a library and it might have some information."

Hermione stopped glaring at Ron for a moment and turned towards Harry, "so have you thought about restarting the DA again this year?"

Harry sighed and pushed his plate away, "I have thought about it and I don't know I don't want their death on my hands if I decide to start it back up again and they decide to run headlong into danger."

"Mate, we are Gryffindors we are going to be running headlong into the danger anyways, wouldn't it be better if we were at least trained to know better?"

Trying to come up with a reason why this was a bad idea Harry said, "But I am not a teacher and I don't have enough experience, my Dad or Moony would be better suited to that task."

Hermione smiled at her nervous friend, "yes but you the DA will take seriously and would listen more. Most of the people in the DA signed up because they respect you, and you won't be doing this alone you will have us Luna, Ginny, Neville, and even Draco who I am sure knows a thing or two about dueling.

Harry sighed knowing that he was going to be losing this argument, "alright I will do it, but only if Draco agrees to help us."

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look at that, Harry was confused so he asked them, "what were those looks for."

Hermione just smirked and said, "Sorry Harry but this is one that you have to figure out on your own."

"She's right just forget about it for now."

Harry decided to ignore the strange look and instead, he focused on the classes that he has for the rest of the day. That night the galleons were activated again telling everyone about the time and place for the meeting.

When the DA gathered in the ROR they noticed that Draco was standing in the corner, some people were about to make a fuss about it but they noticed that their leaders weren't so they dropped it.

"Alright, Harry what is going on?" Seamus asked his Irish accent thick with exhaustion.

Draco noticed Harry stand up straighter and his voice ringing more clearly, "Draco came to me the other day and told me about an invasion that is set to happen by Death Eaters. Hermione hearing about this asked if we should start the DA back up so when that time comes we have more of a chance. I am not asking you to fight in this instead we decided to do things differently and split people up by abilities into six groups Defense, Strategy, Rescue, Healing, Tank, and Sneaks. If you have a preference on what group you want to be in let us know and we will test you to see if that is a good fit, we already, based on last year, have an idea on who we want where. Are there any questions so far?"

Susan Bones raised her hand in the back.

"Yes, Susan."

"Are any of the teachers going to know about this?"

Hermione took this over since she had the idea, "No, we want to keep this as quiet as possible so that it doesn't end up back to you-know-who."

Michael Corner asked the next question, "Where are we going to be meeting since this place is known already?"

"This weekend we are all going to be heading down to the Chamber of Secrets where we are going to be looking for a place to practice there and more doorways closer to the common room, any other questions?"

When everyone shook their heads Harry nodded, "good now I am going to be telling you all this now, Draco has made a statement to us I am not going to be telling the whole story since it is not mine to tell. He stated that he is no longer a Malfoy and wants to be referred to as Draco or Black he is NOT a Death Eater."

With that final statement, everyone seemed to untense then with the courage Gryffindor is known for Colin Creevey came forward.

"Colin Creevey it is nice to finally meet you."

Draco was shocked before he shook Colin's hand, "Draco Black nice to meet you too."

It was that moment that spurred everyone into reintroducing themselves to the newly dubbed Draco Black. When the last person introduced themselves everyone said goodnight and made their way back to their common rooms leaving only the seven of them there.

"That went a lot better than I thought that it would," Ron said as the last person left.

Draco was shocked by what had happened, "I certainly did not think it would be that easy, I thought that there would be one person who would object to me being here."

Harry walked over so that his shoulder was touching Draco's not noticing the looks that passed between his friends. "I like to think that they trust me enough that they know that I wouldn't bring someone into this that would cause harm."

Draco nodded at this; he knew the feeling of trusting Harry not to ring him somewhere that would cause him harm. "That makes sense you have that presence that asks people to trust them."

Harry was shocked, "I did, I never noticed."

All of his friends just nodded and smiled at his surprised look.

Hermione smiled softly at the two boys poking fun at each other before she caught their attention, "so is there anything else interesting down in the chamber?"

Harry walked over to the couches and sat down, his friends followed down with him Neville and Luna taking one couch, Hermione and Ron took another, Ginny sat down in the chair, leaving just the love seat for Harry and Draco. They looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down on the seat.

Unconsciously Draco leaned into Harry as Harry started to talk, "we found a warning or a tip on how to summon the protectors of Hogwarts."

Harry gave Hermione a copy of the poem to see if she could figure anything out about it. "There were also seven rooms; we were able to get into only two of them."

"Do not worry the doors are ready to be opened now, also when you are in need of the protectors you will find the circles," Luna said braiding a section of her hair out of her face.

They all just looked at her before filing the information away for later.

"I think that this weekend we should all head down to the chamber that way that we came out and see if we can get into the other rooms. We are hoping that we can find a library or information on the ward stone or any of the history like the hat was talking about." Everyone agreed to this plan and started to head out to their common rooms until it was just Harry and Draco in the room left.

"Thank you for coming with me down to the chamber today."

Draco shrugged, "It's fine I was one of the only ones who didn't have a traumatizing experience with the Basilisk, so it would make sense for me to go with you."

Harry smiled seeing that he had noticed that, "I know but it was nice to have someone with me, you know it is nice in general for you to not be against us this year Ron was right when he said that you are someone who tends to hinder our plans."

Draco smirked at the confession from the ravenette, "wait are you saying that I am a distraction for you?"

"Please like you weren't also obsessed with me?" Harry scoffed at the blond.

Draco laughed at that, "true I think Blaise was about ready to kill me some days if he heard another word about you."

"Ron and Hermione threatened to tie me up in an abandoned classroom with you."

"What do you think would have happened if they did?" Draco asked looking over at the door as if it would have all the answers he was looking for.

Harry leaned against the back of the couch, "I think they thought that we would either kill each other or kiss each other."

Draco turned red and sputtered out, "what do you mean kiss each other?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the oblivious blonde, "Oh please Ron has figured it out and he only just figured out two years ago that Hermione was a girl. It is obvious that I like you a lot I mean, come on."

Draco reached up and touched the scars on his face, Harry could see the familiar glimmer of the glamour reappearing. He reached over and gently ran his hand along Draco's cheek.

"You don't have to hide from me you know." He said softly.

"I am broken and scarred and a monster."

Harry shook his head and turned Draco's face towards him so that he could look in the amber flecked silver eyes, "you are not broken or a monster, and so you have a few scars, that never stopped Sirius from loving Remus and it never stopped Remus from loving Sirius after he escaped Azkaban, no matter how often Sirius said he was broken."

"I can't be fixed, this is not something that can just be fixed," Draco whispered out.

Harry saw the despair and loss in his eyes, so he leaned forward and kissed him gently as not to scare him away. He felt Draco stiffen up, so he just waited and then he felt him respond, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. A few moments later they broke apart and Harry rested his forehead against Draco's.

"There was something a read a while ago it is a Japanese technique where when something develops cracks they don't throw it away; instead they fill the cracks with gold dust and lacquer and it becomes more beautiful. Draco you may have developed cracks but instead of running you came back stronger, you filled your own cracks in and became something stronger and more beautiful."

 **Again, I must apologize for how long this chapter took, but things are hectic here so bear with me. Review and tell me what you think.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, everyone, I am going to try my hardest to keep up with my updates, but it is going to be hard to do with my schedule, so I hope that you all bear with me. As for the next few chapters they are going to be in the founder's time. You might also notice that Severus might be a bit OOC that is because he is now essentially a child. I will also be calling Sal Sirius in this, once more let me what you think about by reviewing.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

' **parseltongue'**

 _ **;Sal telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga telepathy!**_

 _Magic_

 **Chapter 15 History the Greatest Liar**

Sal looked at Severus and saw how weak he was and let out a sigh; he conjured some chairs and put a stasis charm on the potion he was working on before sitting down.

He noticed that Severus had still not sat down so he motioned to the chair across from him, "have a seat before you fall over."

Reluctantly he sat down in the chair finding it more comfortable than he thought it would be, it was a moment before either of them decided to talk.

"So how did you end up here?"

Severus was shocked by Sirius deciding to speak first, he noticed that there seemed to be a slight lisp in his words. "I was in a death eater meeting when I was called up by Voldemort and when I was he stated that I was the traitor, he then used some kind of purple spell on me as I tried to use my portkey."

Sirius leaned back and went through all the purples spells that he knew, "did it sparkle?"

"No, I don't think that it did, why is that important?" He asked confused.

"Purple spells that have sparkles are ones that are related to mind spells, and if he had cast something like that then we would have to make sure that there were no other side effects," Sirius said looking over Severus critically before sighing. "Is there anything else that you feel the need to ask or talk about?"

Severus thought back to how they found out that Lily and James were alive and that they had a son, "no there isn't anything else."

Sirius looked at him as if seeing through his lies before he nodded," alright then why did you decide to seek me out?"

Severus scowled at him, "maybe I should be asking why you have been avoiding me?"

Running a hand through his hair Sirius tried to put his thoughts into words, "I didn't want to overwhelm you. I figured that you were going to be overwhelmed enough by being in the past I didn't want to add me and everything else to it."

"Were you ever planning on showing yourself to me?" He asked trying to add the hurt that had snuck up on him, he tried to push down the foreign feeling.

Shocked Sirius leaned forward, "of course I was but I was going to wait till the welcoming feast that is going to be taking in about a month, I figured that would be enough time."

He contemplated what his school bully was saying and when he looked at his face he saw that Sirius was sincere. "Where am I going to be staying till then?"

Looking away nervous Sirius told Severus his plan, "I was thinking that you could stay with me and I could help you learn how to reharness your magic if that is alright?"

"Why are you doing these things for me?" Severus asked quietly not thinking that Sirius could hear him.

He felt someone put a hand on his head and when he looked up he ended up eye to eye with a pair of darkened stormy eyes, "because I know what it feels like to have my world upended."

It took a while for Severus to get into the swing of things, but he was not alone, Phobos and Deimos made a point to hang out with Severus, so he was never alone. He was also starting to see the difference between how Sirius used to be and who he is now. But it really hit when he witnessed the welcome feast.

He was shocked by the difference in the Great Hall of the past and the future, it wasn't just the Great Hall. No, he had noticed the difference in the entire school, it was almost like the entire school was awake and happy. He was sitting at the teacher table between Sirius and Leo who he had met a week before. The doors opened and the new first years followed Helga in, Severus was surprised by the numbers, there were only about ten new students. Two were sorted into Ravenclaw, four into Gryffindor, one into Slytherin, and three into Hufflepuff.

Sirius stood up to address the students, "welcome everyone to a new year, now there are a few announcements that I want to cover. The first is that please do not go into the forest by yourself there are many creatures that call it home and one is a dragon and we do not need an incident like last year."

Severus saw him turn towards the Gryffindor where an almost silver-haired boy sat next to a messy raven-haired boy. He then turned towards the Slytherin table where a red-head was rolling his eyes at the other boy's antics.

"Now as you many of you are aware there is a competition that we hold every year to encourage students to practice practical magic if you have any other questions ask your heads of house or your head student." Severus watched as Sirius become more, well serious. "We here are aware of the situation that is going on outside, we are also aware of where many of you came from. Some of us have come from or went through similar things as you, so have your fellow students. If any of you need help, support, or a place to stay or go to please, please come to us, you will never be turned down. There is also a powerful Wizard that is going around and hunting down certain witches and wizards, we have a plan to take him down all we ask is you don't go anywhere alone, or anywhere outside the wards. That is all I wanted to say, "then the serious expression was gone, and a mischievous smile took its place, "again I welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts."

There was a round of applause and everyone started to dig into the food, later that night Severus approached Sirius.

"Why did you tell them about the Evil Wizard?"

Sirius put down the book he was reading, "nothing comes of hiding the truth when they will search for it anyway."

"Yes, but they are just kids," Severus exclaimed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the outburst, "let me ask you something would you have considered yourself a kid at the age you look like now?"

"No, not really."

"I wouldn't have considered myself one either, a lot of the kids who sat in the Great Hall have gone through one thing or another to get themselves to the point or place that they are right now. Keeping this from them would cause them to lose their trust in us and we can't have that. Tell me do you know what each house stands for?"

Severus was confused, "Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, Gryffindors brave, Ravenclaws smart, Hufflepuffs loyal and hard-working."

"That is what it was shortened to but originally and in this time the Slytherins are cunning and ambitious but that is because they are the ones who survived. Gryffindors are brave of course but that is because they must be to show the ones who survived how to live again. Ravenclaws are intelligent and wise but that is because they are searching for where they belong. Hufflepuffs well they have it all wrong they are not weak they are strong enough to see others past and not judge the person because of it. I have wondered how history has forgotten the truth behind the houses. But I guess history always was the greatest liar there was and people just want to remember what they want."

Severus was shocked, "I had no idea, I don't think that anyone does."

Sirius shrugged, "That is because nobody asked the ones left from this time, I feel that because of this there are many that were sorted wrong because they have forgotten."

"I wish that there was a way to let people in the future know the truth of everything." Suddenly he felt a hand rest on his head and when he looked up it was into a pair of stormy eyes.

"I can't affect the future the only thing I can do is make sure that what I know about the future does not come true in the now."

Severus had a lot to think about in the next few months as he witnessed Sirius as he worked. He was a passionate potions teacher. He made sure that before his students ever touched a cauldron they knew the proper safety techniques and how to purge any harmful fumes from their system when they were done. Severus had lessons with each of the founders and he came to enjoy the time that he was there. Unknown to him though as the days passed he started to act more and more like his age and he grew happier and happier. Until it, all came crashing down one day around their heads.

Nobody saw what was going to happen since it was just a normal day, except that Severus hadn't come to breakfast.

Sal walked over to his kids that were sitting in their seats at the Gryffindor table, "have either of you seen Severus yet this morning?"

"No, we thought,"

"he was,"

"with you."

Running up the head table he stopped in front of Godric, "I have a bad feeling since neither Dei or Bos have seen Severus yet this morning."

Godric saw the worry in his friend's eyes, "everyone one of the kids living here has gone missing we want everyone to stay in here until he has been located."

That was when they felt it the shaking as a powerful magic blast hit the barrier surrounding the castle. With a look at each other, the teachers ran outside leaving the older children in charge with a few teachers. When they got outside they saw the cause of the magic and where Severus had disappeared to.

"Theseus." Sal's voice dripped with contempt as he faced his Uncle.

"Salazar how have you been, I have sure missed your company." Severus was tied up in dark ropes floating above the ground struggling to get free.

Seeing this he motioned to his parents, Leo, and the other founders that the next stage was starting. "What is it that you want Theseus?"

"What I have always wanted, you, to be my heir and willingly learn the dark magic."

Sal noticed Rowena, Helga, and Charles sneak away while simultaneously felt Leo slip his magic into the shields fortifying and activating the traps that were laying around.

Trying to buy everyone time Sal knew that he had to keep Theseus talking, after all, what bad guy doesn't like talking? "What makes you think that I would ever willingly follow you anywhere?"

"I have been inside your head, I have been watching, studying you. I know that you care about this brat, I also know that you would do anything to get him back."

Sal felt when everyone was in place and smirked, he walked out of the barrier Godric behind him unsheathing his sword. "No, Theseus you knew me but let me tell you something."

He stepped out of the barrier his bright green magic fanning out surrounding the area, "people tend to change."

With that, he punched Theseus which caused him to lose concentration making his drop Severus. With a wave of Sal's hand, Severus was back into the school where he wouldn't be hurt. Theseus growled and glared at Sal who didn't even flinch.

"You will pay for that." He started chanting as his oily black magic poured into the ground raising an army of the undead.

As soon as he started older students and teachers started to pour out of the school rallying behind the two founders who were back to back facing off against the creatures. No sooner and arrows starting to come down only hitting the creatures a little way away and Lia and Helga were fighting back to back. Ophelia with her magic and Helga with her axes mowing down enemy after enemy, until there were none left.

In a tower, a raven-haired boy finally saw what everyone had been trying to tell him and was able to see his hero Salazar Slytherin take apart the battlefield till they were the only ones there along with the enemy.

"This is it Theseus you have lost," Salazar said standing near his enemy.

"Not yet I haven't," then he shot a spell out at Sal.

He crumpled over as he felt the oily darkness wrap around his core trying to snuff the bright green light out.

" _Habitus_!" Helga exclaimed running up to him and putting a stasis on him. "I need you to bring him to the Infirmary so that I can find a way to remove the curse.

Godric picked up his unconscious friend and ran towards the castle students clearing a path for him.

Ophelia turned towards the now tied up Theseus, "I believe that we warned you what would happen to you should you ever harm what we deem ours, did we not?"

Theseus scoffed, "What does it matter I am not afraid of you."

A howl pierced through the air as a wolf emerged from the woods, this, however, was not an ordinary wolf. It was the size of a horse and had bright golden eyes.

"Theseus Slytherin you have caused great harm to many denizens of the magic and non-magic world, do you have anything to say for yourself?" The wolf asked its voice deep and resonating through the Earth.

"I have nothing to say to a mutt like yourself, I regret none of my actions."

The wind picked up carrying the voices of many of the magic folk calling for his death.

"I am not a mere mutt, I am Romulus founder of Rome, Hound of the Fea, Hunter of the Guilty, also known as the Big Bad Wolf, and you have been judged." With those final words, Theseus Slytherin was dead for his crimes against magic.

Romulus shifted back down until he was Charles Slytherin standing next to his wife.

"Wow, that was dramatic you haven't been that dramatic since Morgana." A voice called from the trees.

"It had to be done he was dangerous, also he hurt what was mine, and I don't forget."

"Never have."

"Tell the King and Queens that the deed was done, I have to go check on my son."

"Will do Double B, and hey if you ever need anything check the locked room on the top floor, you might be surprised." Then with a cry of the Ravens, the voice was gone.

"What was he talking about?" Ophelia asked looking over at her husband.

"I don't know but it would do well to remember he always seems to know more then he lets on."

Then with one final look over his shoulder, the two parents ran into the infirmary to see what was wrong with their son.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked worried from one side of the bed with Phobos and Deimos.

"The spell is feeding off his magic core like a parasite. His core is fighting it off but there is no way to help except go directly into his mind and help. However, none of us here are skilled enough at Legilimency to go into his mind."

"So, does that mean that there is nothing that we can do?" Ophelia asked from the door where she was standing with Charles.

Helga shook her head, "The only thing we can do is wait a few days and see if he can fight this off himself."

Ophelia contemplated this, "okay in a few days if he cannot fight this off then we will try something else."

So, they waited and waited, it did not get any better, no it just seemed to get worse as the days progressed.

"We have to do something, I don't believe that he will survive much longer," Ophelia said leaning against her husband.

"Then I guess I better go check out what is in the locked room." Charles stood up and walked out of the room heading towards the top floor.

 _ **In Sal's Head**_

" _ **So, we meet again big brother?"**_

 _ **Sal turned around and saw Regulus leaning against the wall. "I suppose so, what happened?"**_

 _ **Regulus shrugged, "I don't know I looked away for a second and you were suddenly back here."**_

" _ **I remember that Theseus hit me with some kind of curse and then I felt it start to constrict my magic."**_

 _ **Regulus had to grimace at that imagining his magic being restricted by something foreign, "do you know how to get rid of it?"**_

" _ **No, I don't I am not even sure what spell it is, he was muttering it."**_

 _ **Regulus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall that appeared behind, "then you better hope that someone knows how to help you."**_

 _ **There was a flash of light and a man appeared in the room he had black curly hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. "They might not know how to help, but I know a thing or two about the mind."**_

 **Back at Hogwarts**

When Charles got to the top floor of the Castle he stopped and stared at the door that had been locked since they found the castle.

"Alright now, how do I open this?"

When they had found the door, they had tried every unlocking charm and even tried to blow it up, but nothing had worked.

"If none of our powerful spells worked on getting this open what can, and I don't think that please would work."

As soon as he said that the door creaked open and he walked in when he looked around he was shocked the only thing in the room was a birdcage and an old hat.

"What could he have meant that you would be able to help?"

"Well, he was probably talking about us." The hat said causing Charles to jump and turn around to look at it.

It looked just like any old hat dilapidated and beaten up, "did you just talk?"

The hat seemed to scoff at the thought, "who did you think it was the empty birdcage?"

"Who are you and why is there an empty birdcage?"

Charles was sure if the hat could it would have shrugged, "it won't be empty anymore if you open the door, the runes on it keep him from coming back."

Following the hat's advice, Charles opened the door and there was a burst of fire and a phoenix appeared. "Wow, so now are you going to tell me who you are."

The fire-bird looked at the hat and almost seemed to shrug as if he didn't care either way. Suddenly Charles felt the air grow heavy and saturated with magic, he looked around trying to find the source. When he turned back around instead of an old hat and a Pheonix instead there were two boys one looked to be about nineteen and the other in his twenties. The nineteen-year-old had curly black hair and clear blue eyes with a spark of mischief in them. The other also had black hair but his was straight and his blue eyes almost seemed to hold a spark of gold magic in them; the most surprising thing about them was that they clearly weren't solid.

"You're ghosts?"

They looked at each other before the one with gold in eyes answered, "technically we are cursed to be ghosts we can only maintain our original forms for two hours."

"He's right if we weren't cursed we would be as alive as you are."

Shaking out of his shock Charles asked the question that he has been meaning to, "you still haven't told me who you were."

The one who was a hat smirked before answering, "pardon us where are our manner, Mordred is the name and the man next to me is Merlin it is a pleasure to meet you."

 **There you go Chapter 15 this was a bit of a hard one to write, but I did it. We are starting to get into the actual climax of the story now so be prepared for that. Tell me what you think about the reveal of some of the characters.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a new chapter, I have to apologize for the lateness our internet gave out and I am posting off my sisters Ipad. What do you all think of the characters I am adding? Anyways as mentioned before we are getting into the climax of the story, so it is going to pick up. There is going to be a rather large time skip in this one.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

—

 _ **Chapter 16**_

" _ **Wait are you trying to tell us that you are the Mordred, the one that killed Arthur?" Sal asked shocked by the revelation**_

 _ **Mordred sighed as if he had been asked that too many times before, "I didn't kill him myself, I was being controlled Morgana she had a grudge against Arthur. I was actually one of his knights and was quite loyal to the blond prat."**_

" _ **What are you doing here then, your time was a long time ago?" Mordred looked over at Regulus who had asked the question.**_

" _ **When I and Merlin tried to fight her, she cursed us, and we were trapped in alternate forms I am a dusty old hat and Merlin is a Phoenix we are also tied to this castle and can't leave the grounds without growing weak."**_

 _ **Sal frowned reflecting on his own multiple imprisonments, "I swear that we will find a way to free you no one should be a prisoner."**_

 _ **Mordred looked at Sal trying to find some hint of a lie but when he saw none he smiled softly, "for some reason I feel inclined to believe you." He then clapped his hands and looked around the room, "but for now let's work on fixing you up, where would your core be at"**_

 _ **Suddenly a green glowing door appeared, and the three people headed towards it**_

 _ **When they opened the door, they were hit with a wave of protective green magic in that seemed to wrap around them and protect them from the oily black magic.**_

" _ **That is one powerful curse?"**_

" _ **Do you know how to stop it?" Regulus asked Mordred wincing as it attacked his brother's magic again.**_

" _ **This curse is more like a parasite it is feeding off the magic but only a little at a time, so I think what we need to do is overwhelm it to stop it." With that Mordred fathered his magic and shot it at the black mass gathering his own Regulus released a stream of deep soothing purple. Gathering all his energy Sal pumped it into his core and flared it. There was an explosion of power and the mass disappeared leaving three exhausted wizards.**_

In Hogwarts

There was an explosion of green, purple, and dark gold magic that seemed to erase any darkness. Sal's family rushed over to the unconscious man in the bed.

Checking his pulse Charles turned towards the intangible man next to him, "Is he okay, what happened?"

Smiling Merlin answered, "That was Mordred overwhelming the curse they are going to be exhausted, but he will be alright now."

It was a couple of hours later that Sal felt his eyes flutter open. He tried to sit up but felt a weight that seemed to be holding him down.

"You know I never thought that I would see the day that Severus Snape would be worried about you."

Sal looked to his right and saw the floating form of his brother, "Reggie how are you here?"

Shrugging Regulus looked at his hand that seemed almost solid, "I think that when all that power backlashed, I gathered some of it up and was able to return to this reality."

"Huh, well glad that I can help then. So, what are you planning on doing from now on?" Sal asked as he ran a hand through Severus' hair.

"You know I think that this castle needs its friendly favorite poltergeist?" He asked smirking at Sal, who just laughed when he remembered everything they had gotten into when Peeves was involved.

"Well, then I imagine that you will have a lot of fun in the following years."

"I imagine I will, but at the moment I think that someone is waking up." Then he disappeared just as Severus woke up.

"Well good morning did you have a good sleep?"

Severus started when he heard Sal ask that, "Sal you're awake we weren't sure that you were."

"Of course, I would I couldn't just leave everyone alone." He said smiling at the boy who looked almost guilty about something. "Hey what's wrong?"

"You got hurt because of me if I hadn't stepped out of bounds then this wouldn't have happened."

Pulling Severus' face up so he had to look at him, "hey, there is nothing to feel guilty about it was bound to happen eventually; he has been itching for a fight since I escaped from him and you just so happened to be the person he came after. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Shifting a little bit Severus looked up at the man that he had begun to care about, he told him what he had been hiding since he got there.

"Lily and James are alive, and they have another son."

Shocked Sal was only able to whisper out, "what?"

"Lily and James are alive, and they have another son. We found out from some papers in Fudge's office and Lupin and a few others went and found them. I was not able to talk to them for long before I was called to the meeting and then that spell hit me. I am sorry that I kept it from you I was just mad, and I tried to punish you by not telling you about them. I am sorry." Severs kept his head lowered so that he didn't have to see the look of disappointment in the man he looked up to eyes.

Then he felt a gentle patting on his head and when he looked up, he didn't see disappointment, instead, he saw understanding. That just made him cry as he climbed up onto the bed and was pulled into a hug by the older man, not knowing that they were being watched through the door by the parents of the older man.

A year later protection was put in place that allowed anyone in trouble to call the protectors of Hogwarts and the land surrounding it. A clue on how to find it was carved into the walls in the chamber of secrets that told of how to find it. Strong magic as used, and even stronger runes were carved to make the process better. Though the people who created it were not aware of how strong magic and runes were used in order to create it.

Six years after the protection was created there was a flash in three different places around the school and twelve people were sent far into the future right into the middle of a war.

 _ **In Harry's time**_

Harry was leading his friends down into the passage to the rooms that he and Draco had discovered. When they reached the doors Harry and Draco lead them to the rooms that they had managed to get open,

Looking at the doors Draco counted the people that they had brought down with them, "everybody else try opening one of the doors."

Luna as if knowing where she was supposed to go walked over to the door with the raven on it and opened it. Inside was there were boxes upon boxes slid into neat holes on the walls each with a label made with characters that they couldn't read; everyone except Luna who seemed to be able to. It took Ron a few doors until he was able to turn the door that had a wolf on the front. When he opened it, the room looked like the room was built to take a beating physical and magical. When Hermione opened the eagle door she almost fainted with joy, the entire room was a library filled to the brim with books. Neville opened the door with the dragon on it and he found a fully stocked potions laboratory with a small medical wing attached. Ginny found in the badger room a forge along with many weapons and designs for many more. When they met back in the Lion's room

"Alright so what have we learned so far?"

Hermione held up one of the books that she had taken out of the Eagle room, "there are journals, old textbooks and so many other things in there. I found things by the all the founders including Salazar Slytherin, nothing on the warding stone except for a few mentions of them making it. However, from what I have learned there is no way that he would betray the other founders he thought of them like family."

Harry nodded and looked towards Ginny who had gone into the Badger room, "what did you find?"

"I also don't think that they were right about Helga, she was not a meek person. Yes, she might have helped with the medical wing and created many food charms, but she was a strong person and creative."

Ron, Neville and Luna described what was in their rooms.

"Do any of the rest of you know who the other rooms could have belonged too?" Harry asked leaning against Draco.

Ron and Neville shook their heads, but Luna just smiled serenely as if she knew but wasn't going to tell him yet.

"I feel like I should tell my parents about what we have planned, Remus especially might be able to help with learning new spells; my Dad was also really inventive on ways to use spells when he was in Hogwarts."

Reaching forward Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as she saw how conflicted he felt over lying to his parents, "Harry none of us want to come between you and getting to know and sharing things with your recently discovered parents. You don't have to decide this right now, they are going to understand if you are not willing to share everything with them at first. Think about this for a little while give it maybe a week's worth of thought before you decide on anything, we will stand by your decision."

When Harry saw his friends smile encouragingly Harry just had to smile back while leaning closer into his boyfriend. Smiling at him again his friends stood up and headed back through the doorway leaving Harry, Draco, and Luna the only ones left. Luna stood up and brushed off he skirt before turning to the pair.

"Don't think to hard everything will come to light when the Snake Lord and his family returns to his mate the Moon child." With that message Luna skipped over to the doorway and disappeared through it.

"That was strange, what do you think she meant?"

Harry shrugged and gave Draco a soft peck on his cheek as Draco reached around and rubbed a hand up and down Harry's arm, "what's bothering you?"

"Do you think what Hermione said is true and that my parents won't be mad?"

"I think that they may be sad and a little disappointed that you hadn't come to them to confide in them about this but ultimately I think that they will understand that you did not know how to come to them. I have definitely not interacted with them as much as you have but I feel that they are the type that would understand that this is a learning experience and that it is hard for you."

Nuzzling in deeper to Draco he sighed and said, "thank you, you always know what to say to me."

Taking Hermione's advice to heart Harry waited a week before going to his parents and Remus. He walked up to the painting and knocked on the frame waiting for the confirmation to enter. When he did, he saw them gathered around the table looking down at a stack of papers.

"Hey, do you have a moment to talk, nothing bad I promise."

They all looked at each other as if exchanging a silent conversation before Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch and sitting down. She patted the seat next to her and Harry smiled before walking over and sitting there.

Remus grabbed a comfy looking chair and James sat on the other side of Harry, when no one talked it was Remus' turn to roll his eyes and break the silence. "So, what's up Harry.

Shifting uncomfortably to think about what he wanted to start with. "I guess the first thing is that I am dating Draco Malfoy."

He waited for anything, but his parents just nodded as if they had already figured that out. Remus smirked and held a hand out to James who just sighed and dropped a couple of galleons into his waiting hand.

"I am confused about why you aren't more confused?"

"I bet with your date that you were secretly dating someone he bet that it was a girl I said a bloke."

"How did you know?" He was less confused but not by much.

Remus shrugged, "you were acting the same way that I did when I started to secretly date Sirius."

"Wait you dated Siri!?"

Smiling slightly and nodding he told him how they had started when they were fourteen and were together till, they were sixteen when Sirius pulled The Prank and they stopped till after Hogwarts. "After Azkaban we never really got back together and neither of us talked about it."

"Why did you never date anyone else?"

Remus smiled sadly, "werewolves have mated when we find our mates, we can never be with anyone else, ever. Sirius was mine and I loved him more than anything it was excruciating to feel him die, but I know that he would want me to live and be happy; he would never want anyone to blame themselves for his death."

Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair since he knew that Remus was talking about him. "The next thing would be that Draco and I went back down into the chamber where we found a whole area with rooms that were created by the founders and a few others."

Lily looked curious, "like what."

"There is a common room and sleeping area behind a door with a lion, a strategy and ward stone behind one with a snake, a dueling area behind one with a wolf, a forge and weapons area behind a badger door, a potions area and healing area behind the dragon door, a library behind eagle, and behind the raven door was a wand work shop."

"That almost seemed like they were all preparing for a war and that they thought that they might need the stuff."

"That's true were any of the founder's seers?" He asked turning towards Remus.

"It is speculated that Rowena was a seer, but as you know a lot of information on the founder's was lost or destroyed years ago so there is no solid evidence."

"True is there anything else that you wanted to add Honey." Lily asked running a hand through Harry's hair.

"There is one other thing."

"What is it?" James asked resting a hand across Harry's shoulder.

"Well you see, "but he never got to finish his sentence when they heard an explosion outside of the school.

They rushed to the window and saw Deatheaters standing outside the school on the bridge, firing spells at the protective dome that had come down.

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know James, but we need to get down there to help!" Lily said grabbing her wand from where it was on the table and following Remus and James out the door, "Harry please stay here and safe."

Harry waited a few minutes to make sure that they were gone and then he ran out of the room. When he headed towards the first floor, he saw that the Deatheaters had managed to get into the school. He watched teachers and some of the older students helping younger students escape. He also, unfortunately, saw students fighting students. The main thing he noticed though was how they were losing to the Deatheaters. He found Draco as he had kicked a Deatheater over the moving staircase.

"Why are we losing, how did they even get in." Harry shot an _expelliarmus_ at a Deatheater who had tried to sneak up on him.

"We think a few of their kids had let them into the school; and we are losing because there are more than we thought that there would be. Dumbledore also has not been seen since lunch after he went to his office. I think that we are going to have to use that ritual to summon the protectors or there are going to be deaths instead of injuries."

Not saying anything Harry took off towards the Room of requirements, he paced in front of it three times and ran into the door when it appeared. When he walked in the door closed behind him and disappeared not letting anyone else in. "Please," he whispered to the room, "help us."

As if the room heard home circles started to appear carved into the floor. Then at the top and sides weapons appeared at the top was a silver arrow with a blue and copper fletching. At the bottom was an ax its handle set on the floor it had a yellow and black wrapped handle and had an intricate badger carved into the blade. On the right he recognized the sword he had used to kill the basilisk stabbed into the ground the rubies glinting in the light. However, on the left there was no weapon when he walked over, he saw it a dagger lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw the empty slot.

"In it already you will find weapons three, the fourth is up to you if it shall be. Once inserted turn towards the setting sun and call for help and it shall be done." He slid the blade into the slot and turned it.

Then slowly the rings started to glow gold and purple, silver and blue, yellow, red, and green. Then they stopped.

"It didn't work, why didn't it work?" He only looked up when he heard the shing of a blade being pulled out of stone and when he opened his hand, he saw that the dagger was gone.

"Who said it didn't work, magic isn't always flashy you know."

He started and looked up to see a man standing with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. He had red hair brighter than a Weasley's and bright green eyes, he was smiling at Harry before walking over and reaching a hand out. Harry took it and the man pulled him up and looked him over for injuries.

"I sure hope that there was a good reason that you summoned us?"

Harry nodded, "the school it is under attack and we are losing people are going to start dying soon."

"Hmm." The man looked into the distance for a minute before smiling, "everything will be alright my friends and I are here."

"Who are you?"

Unknown to Harry two people he cares about are about to face some of the worst the Deatheaters had to offer. Draco and Remus were face to face with Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Are you still mad mutt that I killed itty bitty Siri?" Bellatrix taunted the man.

Remus just growled his eyes shifting to amber.

"It looks like the pups think that they can play with the adults."

"Well maybe not them but I am sure that we can be of some entertainment." A man said stepping out of the shadows he would look almost plan except for the glowing gold eyes.

"Now Charles don't assume that you will be having all the fun, I myself heard something I didn't like." The woman on the mans arm said she had deep black hair and almost black brown eyes.

The only thought from everyone is who are these people.

Neville and Luna were facing off against the Lestrange brothers when they heard someone whistle from nearby a catchy tune.

"My what have we here two grown men fighting two children, that doesn't seem very sporting."

When Neville spotted him, the man gave him the same impression that Fred and George did, Luna just smiled and curtsied to the man. He smirked and bowed back with more dramatics.

"Now based on the fact that you gentleman haven't put your wands away yet I get the feeling that you don't intend to surrender," he shrugged and stepped closer to the brothers and smirked, "then let's play."

Neville wasn't so sure that he wanted to know who this man was.

Hermione and Ron were trying to help herd the younger students into the Great Hall when they came face to mask with Lucius Malfoy. They were about to attack when Ginny came skidding around the corner and shot a bat bogey hex at him. He reflected it turned towards the youngest Weasley but before he could attack an arrow was embedded into his wand arm and raven-haired woman came around the corner a strawberry-blonde-haired woman one step behind her.

"Is everyone alright?" The blonde asked checking over the three shocked students.

"Yes, we're alright." Hermione answered noticing the eagle carved into the bow and the badger into the ax.

"That's good is everyone secured?"

Ron nodded and the raven smiled, "that's good."

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore was facing Crabbe and Goyle on the edge of the astronomy tower, when they shot a _flippendo_ at him throwing him off. However instead of hitting the ground like he thought he would, he was caught by someone.

"You know you seem old enough to know that flying without a broom or spell tends to end in someone going splat. I would ask if you have been having a nice evening but based on that swan dive you just took, and the dark magic saturating this area I feel it would be wasted."

Dumbledore looked up and saw stormy eyes hidden behind tinted glasses and wavy black hair falling around an aristocratic face. "Who are you?"

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Charles Slytherin."

"Ophelia Slytherin."

"Call me the great and amazing Leo."

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Helga Hufflepuff."

Winking at Dumbledore the man answered, "Salazar Slytherin it is a pleasure."

"WHAT!"

 **Wow that took me a while, sorry about that I did have the intention to have it on time. Eh, it's the thought that counts, anyways let me know what you think about this chapter. There are a few left, I have a list, review and tell me what you think.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, everyone, I hope that you liked the last chapter this one is where we start to get into the main part of the climax. There will only be a few more chapters left in this story I estimate between three and four. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter, or how I introduced the Founders. I must thank my younger sister fira6440 with help with the questions.**

' _ **parseltongue**_

 _ **;Sal Telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric Telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena Telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga Telepathy!**_

 _Magic_

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock Holmes, duh.**

 _ **Chapter 17 Welcome Back**_

Harry gawked up at the man that he had heard so much about, "You are one of the protectors? But you have been dead for a long time."

Godric looked around the room that he had landed in, "yes it appears that we have, I don't think that Sal knew that the circle could move us through space and time."

They had assumed that Slytherin was not as bad a person as he was written in history but that was all it was an assumption. "Do you mean that he is here then Salazar Slytherin."

Godric looked out the corner of eyes at the raven-haired boy sitting on the floor, "yes he is, might I know your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

 _Hmm so this is him, Sal's godson,_ "it is nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry please, Sir."

Godric had to smile at the boy, "well then call me Godric not any of this Sir nonsense."

It was funny how at ease Harry felt around this large red-headed man that he had just met.

"Now I do believe that my friends are getting finished with the people that attacked this sanctuary." Then without another word Godric opened the door and made his way towards where he knew the headmaster's office was located. Halfway there he stopped and turned back towards Harry, "I do believe that there is a group of people waiting in the Great Hall for you."

Without another word, Harry sprinted off towards the Great Hall anticipating how much trouble he was going to be in. Godric had to chuckle at him as the look he just made was one that was familiar on a friend of his. It did not take him very long to get to the tower and he didn't stop as the door opened for him to get to the top. When he got to the top, he saw an old wizard sitting behind the desk confused and a little awestruck as he was being scolded by Helga for something, he did not know yet. When he looked around the room more, he saw Ophelia smirking next to Leo who was cackling at the look on the wizard. Rowena had her arms crossed sitting down in one of the chairs smiling while. He saw Sal standing off to the side looking out the window a soft smile on his face.

"So, since I am the only one who doesn't know what is going on someone want to fill me in?"

"This, this, this buffoon willingly and knowingly touched a cursed object and it is attacking his magic!" Helga yelled as Godric watched her yellow magic seep into the blackness destroying it, she turned back to what she was doing and said more words in a language that Godric did not know.

"Well alright then," he turned towards Leo and Lia, "I thought that Charles was with you two?"

Ophelia chuckled as Leo started almost cackling again, Leo was the one who answered, "It seems that these two ran into a few people that they didn't really like. Charlie went off to take care of the only one left. Lia dear here had fun playing with a witch by the name of Bellatrix, my lovely Charlie went off to take care of one named Fenrir he was not happy, so I can guarantee that only one of them will be coming back."

Trying to stifle his one laughter Godric looked over at Dumbledore who was more shocked than anything. "And pray tell Leo what you were doing."

Leo grinned, "I met these two twins who just didn't understand that when I say surrender that the safest bet would be to surrender."

"Carrow or Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked the grinning man.

"Who said that I didn't take care of both the first pair I finished off pretty quickly and I got bored so searched out more."

Dumbledore wasn't so sure about this one he seemed almost Black like speaking of Black like he looked over at the man sitting in the window. When he did, he felt that the man was almost familiar to him, he gave him the same feeling of a certain man. Looking at him closely he even almost looked like him if he hadn't gone to Azkaban that is, what was it that was written once. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

"Hello Sirius, I see that you are doing better than I thought you were doing."

Sirius, Sal whipped his head around and looked at the old headmaster. He smiled and stood up and walked over to him. Dumbledore stood up and embraced the man that he knew in a hug. "It is good to see you, my boy."

"It is good to see you to Headmaster."

They stood there for a minute before stepping back from each other. Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and turned towards the group that has gathered in his office.

"You know I have got to say that this is one of the strangest things that has happened in my office this year. Now am I right to assume Sal that you do not want anyone to know about your identity yet?"

Sal sat down in one of the chairs and nodded, "Yes I don't want Voldemort to know who I used to be just yet. This, unfortunately, means that everyone else can't know yet."

Lia placed a hand on his shoulder and Godric did the same thing on his other shoulder knowing how this pained him to have to hide from the people he loves.

Dumbledore saw this and decided not to comment on it, "alright but I do believe that some of the school already knows that you are here," his eyes twinkled this time with mischief which Sal caught on to and grinned along with Leo.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I do believe that a proper introduction to the school is in order."

"I see clever Professor, real clever, are you sure you were never in Slytherin," Sal asked leaning back in his chair.

Dumbledore smiled, "and what a better place to hide a snake than in the house of lions."

This got a laugh out of everyone in the office.

Harry ran into the Great Hall and right into his parents who were standing in the doorway.

"So, Harry want to explain where you were?" James asked crossing his arms.

"I knew that I could do something, we had found this writing down in the chamber of secrets that talked about being able to summon protectors. When I saw that we were losing I went into the Room of Requirements and I summoned them, and I have to say I think it will be interesting."

Before they could say anything about it Dumbledore walked through a door and to his seat at the teacher's table.

"If everyone would please be seated, I have some very important guests that are waiting to be introduced."

When he was done speaking Lily turned back around to Harry frowning, "This is not over yet."

When his parents and Remus walked away Harry let out a breath that he had been holding and went to sit down next to his friends.

"Mate, you won't believe who we met?" Ron whispered leaning over the table and towards Harry.

"I think I have an idea, it wouldn't happen to have been a founder of Hogwarts would it?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because Ron I summoned them, and when I did, I met Godric Gryffindor himself."

As soon as Harry said the doors blew open and in walked an elegant woman. Her deep black hair was braided and put up in a bun around her head, she wore a long purple dress and was on the arm of a man who was smirking. When the teachers saw him, they all felt the same presence that the twins and the marauders had. He had reddish almost brown hair greenish almost brown eyes, had on brown pants and a green jacket open over a white shirt.

"May I introduce Ophelia Slytherin and her acquaintance Leo Axel."

Suddenly the doors banged wide open and a huge brown wolf walked between the tables, his claws clicking on the stone floor. Nobody moved in fear of provoking the massive wolf and even Dumbledore did not know what to do in the presence of the creature. It walked right up to the teacher's table and stood in front of Ophelia.

"So, did you finish what you had to do?" She asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in question.

Then in front of their eyes, it seamlessly transformed into a brown-haired man with golden eyes. he shrugged and gave Lia a peck on the lips. "Yes, he won't be bothering anyone anymore; turns out the council had been trying to capture him for years now, but whenever anyone got close to him, he would kill them. The council themselves never went after him because of a bunch of idiotic laws that the wizards put into place, needless to say, they were happy when I delivered Greyback to them."

"Excuse me?" The three travelers whipped their heads around to a sandy-haired man.

Leo smirked when he recognized the man, "Yes Mr. Lupin?"

Lia smacked him on the back of the head for giving away that they knew him.

Brushing off that they knew him, for now, Remus shook his head, "What council are you talking about."

The three just looked at each other having it seemed like a silent conversation before Lia was the one that spoke.

"Mr. Lupin we can explain it all later, however, I do believe that there are a few more people to be introduced."

"Of course, I apologize," Remus said sheepishly.

Lia just smiled softly at him, "It is no problem dear."

Leo snickered before he got another smack on the head by Charles.

Lia turned towards the students who had been watching the display, "Now then good evening everyone. As your Headmaster stated I am Ophelia Slytherin my companions and I were summoned here by a student who felt that Hogwarts needed her protectors. Which based upon the situation we had shown up to was probably a good thing that he did. I am sure that you will have many questions and we will answer them to the best of our ability. Now the Headmaster already introduced my companion Lord Leo Axel."

Leo bowed exaggeratingly to the crowd.

"This is my husband Romulus Slytherin; however, he goes by Charles."

Charles nodded his head before Leo butted in, "he also goes by Charlie."

"Leo, I told you if you called me that I would kill you," Charles said his eyes glowing gold.

"Aww, you say the nicest things."

"Boys behave, now then I would be honored to introduce Lord Godric Gryffindor."

The doors banged up and they felt a warmth come flooding in almost like they were standing in front of a fireplace in the winter, warm, protective, safe. Then the person who the magic belonged to walked into the room. He had bright red hair cut to the nape of his neck and equally bright green eyes, he carried himself like a lord he had a flowing red cape and bright gold chain mail, and there tucked on his side was a familiar ruby-encrusted sword. They would have been intimidated if not for the softness in his eyes and the warmth of his magic. The man leaned down and gave Ophelia a peck on the cheek.

"My student Duchess Rowena Ravenclaw."

The doors didn't bang open instead the opened slowly revealing and equally elegant raven-haired lady. Her magic crept into the room curiously poking at everyone in the room before settling down satisfied. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid before putting it into a bun, so it didn't get caught in the bronze wooded bow slung across her back, she was wearing a bronze chain mail dress over a pair of blue leggings. That was when they started to realize that history might not have been accurate as she had almost a mischievous smirk on her face. She walked up to Gryffindor and quirked an eyebrow up at him. Godric sighed and gestured to the students and Ravenclaw nodded in understanding.

"My good friend and the one who keeps the other three out of trouble Helga Hufflepuff."

The doors blew open and that was when they were almost certain that history had to be wrong. Helga was not the plump homely looking person that they were told she was. Her magic was warm, welcoming, and poking at everyone looking for injuries before healing them, it was also coiled as if ready to strike if it was needed to. Her strawberry-blonde hair was braided into two braids down her back with black velvet ribbons. She was wearing black leather pants tucked into tall black leather boots, she had on a yellow long-sleeved shirt tucked into the boots and a black leather vest over top. What surprised the students the most though were not the clothes, no it was the pair of twin axes strapped to her back. They were a yellow-gold with black leather handles that looked worn with use, however, the axes themselves were gleaming and sharp. Everyone was shocked seeing their faces the founders just had to smirk.

Godric turned to Helga, "I do believe that you shocked them silent."

Crossing her arms Helga surveyed the expressions on their faces, "Why are you all so shocked?"

It was Colin at the Gryffindor table that answered, "Well, and I mean no offense by this, but we were always told that you were kind of almost grandmother like, and you weren't exactly known for fighting."

Helga groaned, "please tell me you are kidding?"

"No, I am sorry Ma'am." He sheepishly called from the table.

"Well that is depressing but it can be amended, anyways Lia there is one more."

Ophelia smirked, "of course my son Salazar Slytherin."

There was no door banging open, or swinging open, or opening period. The hall waited with bated breath, but nothing happened. Everyone had their eyes trained towards the front door except for one peculiar blonde Ravenclaw who stood up.

Curtsying she addressed the man sitting in the Headmasters chair, "Lord of the Snakes, welcome back."

With that everyone swung around, including the teachers and as soon as they did, they felt it magic stronger than they had known. Mischievous, playful, happy coming out from the man smirking in the chair. He was wearing a long black leather coat with silver buckles pulling it close to him. Black boots and black leather pants with an emerald green shirt tucked in. His shoulder-blade length black hair braided and pulled to the front. His blue-grey eyes showed the mischief that mirrored his magic glinting behind copper glasses with tinted lenses. Almost fluidly he stood up and hopped over the table and next to his friends bowing back to the blonde girl.

"It is good to be back." He answered knowing that she wasn't talking about being in Hogwarts, no she was talking about being back in the time he was from. Sal felt the eyes of James and Remus on his back as he well as the searching gaze of Lily.

"Now then since first impressions are over Ric, Rena I imagine you want to get out of that chain mail."

"Yes please." Then with a snap of their fingers, the chain mail was gone leaving behind a blue dress and a plain red shirt.

"Better?" Sal asked.

"Much, now as Aunt Lia said we can take questions from you, who would like to go first?" He asked surveying the still slightly shocked looks on their faces. A few minutes later no one had still asked any questions, so he looked behind him and silently asked Dumbledore to start.

"I think that one of the important questions would be, how did you get here?"

Hearing that all the travelers looked over at Sal who was rubbing his neck sheepishly, "well you see that might be my fault. A few years ago, a Dark Wizard attacked our school, and luckily, we were all there. However, after that, I came up with the idea to create a summoning circle to summon anyone who wasn't at Hogwarts back if the need is serious enough. It also brings with the person anyone who was with us, hence why Leo is here." Leo waved from where he was hiding behind Lia from Charles, Sal shook his head and shrugged, "trust me he wouldn't be one if Charles or Lia could help it. Does anyone else have any questions?"

It was Padma who asked the next question her Ravenclaw nature coming through, "Can I ask how old you all are?"

Rowena smiled at the bravery of one of her ravens, "Of course you can we told you that we will answer any questions that you ask. Now how about we start with the oldest, I do believe that would be you, Charles."

The mentioned man just snorted and rolled his eyes, "I do not think that there is anyone here right now who is older than me. I am one thousand seven hundred and seventy-two years old give or take a few years."

The guests tried not to laugh at the look on everyone's faces and the shock that was there, all except for one blonde Ravenclaw who just nodded.

It was Leo's turn next, "My turn I guess, alright so I am an age between when I was born and when I die, thank you." He stepped back and hopped up on the edge of the table to sit, Lia rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I am sixty-two years old." The teachers looked shocked at how young she looked for her age Lia noticing this explained, "the magic where we are from is more potent and Witches and Wizards aged slower and lived longer."

Godric was surprisingly the next to step forward, "I am currently thirty-six years old and am the oldest of all of us."

Rowena came up next, "I am thirty-four years old."

Then Helga, "I am thirty-three."

Sighing Sal stepped forward, "I am the youngest and am thirty years old." He yelped a little bit when Godric grabbed him and ruffled his hair.

"Yep, he is the baby of the four of us."

Sal batted Godric's hand away, he waved his hand and his hair pulled itself up into a bun on the back of his hair. He pulled his wand out of somewhere and put it through his hair keeping it up. "Thanks, Ric I greatly appreciate that."

"No problem, I am always happy to help." He answered smirking.

Rolling his eyes, he looked out into the crowd and saw a hand up at the Hufflepuff table, he discretely looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that they were stiff and looking at him warily. He had to hide his shock though when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting over there.

 _ **;Well, well that is new.;**_

 _ **#What is?#**_

 _ **;Do you see that blond sitting next to my Godson?;**_

 _ **#Yes?#**_

 _ **;Well that is Draco Malfoy, his father is a Death Muncher, and a huuuuuge pureblood supremacist.;**_

 _ **#Okay, did they not get along before?#**_

 _ **;Not really, but I shouldn't be surprised, they have been obsessed with each other. However, I can't help but notice that he is wearing a glamour.;**_

 _ **#True, hey Sal he wouldn't happen to be a descendant of the Malfoy's we know, would he?#**_

 _ **;I believe he is, why?;**_

 _ **#Well guess who was in my office when we were summoned.#**_

 _ **;Oh no.;**_

 _ **#Yep.#**_

 _ **;We are screwed.;**_

 _ **#Probably, why?#**_

 _ **;Because I was at home visiting with Sev, Bos, and Dei.;**_

 _ **#Speaking of where are they?**_

 _ **;I may have locked them in.;**_

 _ **#Ah, well should we prepare our funerals?#**_

 _ **;Why?;**_

 _ **#Because I have no idea where Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy are right now.#**_

 _ **;Then yes, I do believe that would be the best thing to do.;**_

 _ **#Alright then it was nice knowing you.#**_

 _ **;You too.;**_

"You plan on sharing why the girls are shaking their heads at you?" Lia asked crossing her arms.

"Just planning our funerals Mother, no reason to be worried, the young lady in Hufflepuff."

"What subject did you each teach?" Hannah asked.

Smiling Helga was the first to answer, "That is an excellent question, I teach Herbology and Magic Smithing."

"I teach Charms, along with any Seers, and Magical Languages," Rena glared at Ric and Sal who tried to look innocent at the next part, "not parseltongue though."

Lia chuckled at her son and his friend's looks, "I teach Healing along with being the school Med witch."

"Me next, me next I teach Warding, Wand Making, and Defense."

A Gryffindor asked the next question, "do you mean Defense against the Dark Arts."

Leo spun to face the boy, "That is an excellent question, but let me ask you all something who can explain to me the difference between Light and Dark Magic."

He waited for a few minutes before he called on Hermione, "Dark Arts are anything that can cause harm to others."

"That is incorrect."

Hermione was shocked, "Excuse me."

"You are incorrect because all spells can harm people. For instance, _Wingardium Leviosa_ that spells cause things to float right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right but say you cause a boulder to float, cancel the spell and you can drop the boulder on someone and kill them. _Bombarda_ if you aim it at someone and they will explode, even a laughing jinx can do damage if you leave it on someone for too long then they can die from not being able to breathe. Can anyone tell me where the killing curse came from? Yes, you at the Ravenclaw table."

"Was it invented by a Dark Wizard?"

"Nope, it was invented by a farmer who wanted a kinder way to put down animals, imagine that. Truly Dark magic is magic that is not written down, it is instead passed down through people, sometimes unwilling on the receiver's part. It is magic that if used has been known to twist magic until is unrecognizable. What I teach is how to defend against all types of attacks magical and physical."

The students and the teachers were shocked they did not even think about the possibilities that he had said.

Charles stepped forward waking Leo on the way by for confusing the people here, "My turn then I teach Dueling and I help with Defense since they tie so close together, and Alchemy."

Godric nodded, "I teach Transfiguration along with being the Headmaster."

"Alright then looks like I am the last one, I teach Potions and Runes. We have other teachers back home who teach, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures, Animagus Training, Curse Breaking, Spell Crafting, Occlumency and Legilimens, Job Training."

He saw a couple of people raise their hands, so he called on Hermione, "What is Job Training?"

"Rena, you want to take this one?"

"Of course, Job Training is for students in the sixth year and up. They have three free periods a day where they self-study to help them prepare for a job that they would like to have in the future. They come to one of the teachers with a proposition of what they would like to do, once the teacher agrees or disagrees it is brought to the Heads of Houses, Salazar, Helga, Godric, and I. We go over it with them and discuss what they need to take and what they must do, we set goals that they have to meet. On occasion if we or another teacher knows someone in that field, we can talk to them and they might be able to do an after school or weekend mastery with them. This helps them to focus on what they want and to get a foot in the door, Sal I do believe that you have a student doing that right now?" She asked turning towards the man who nodded.

"I do yes, and he completed his first break-through potion, that he has been working on for a few years now. Anyone else who has questions?"

"You mentioned something about a council earlier, what is that?" Remus asked from behind them.

Sal had to force himself not to run to his mate Charles seeing this answered quickly.

"You are a werewolf, right?"

"Yes?" Remus answered slowly.

"Okay, the Council that I am talking about is made up of the leaders of every magical creature, Vampire, Werewolf, Centaur, you name it the leader will be there. Each creature has a specific job they have for the council, the Centaurs watch the future, the Vampires make sure no one finds out about the magical world by cleaning up any messes that a creature makes. Werewolves hunt down anyone the council deems dangerous to the safety. Greyback became a hazard to safety so he was to be brought before the council, however, no Werewolf was able to get close to him because of his pack, the traitors."

Remus snorted, "I bet the Alpha wasn't happy."

Leo cackled and slung an arm around Charles's shoulder, "no he had allowed me to formally introduce Romulus, head Alpha, the Big Bad Wolf."

Shrugging Leo off Charles continued, "anyway the Council is run by the King and Queen of the Seelie court and the Queen of the Unseelie court. They decide what happens to the people brought before them, and it usually not a good sentence. The people or creatures brought before them are usually ones who have upset Lady Magic herself. Any other questions?"

"I have one, how do we know you are who you say you are?"

"I Salazar Slytherin do swear on my magic that I am who I say I am." He cast a _Lumos_ and a bright green light appeared above his hands.

One by one the other people took the oath and cast the spell creating balls of light.

Ron raised his hand, "yes you the red-head."

"Why do your spells only come out one color?"

Sal snapped his fingers and smiled, "you know I was wondering who was going to ask that question, so thank you."

"It takes many years and a lot of hard work, and a master has to teach you. However, it is worth it in the long run, you see each Witch or Wizard has a unique color, tint, and feel to their magic. With practice, you can make it so that all your spells come out that color. Tell me young Gryffindor what use that would be?"

Ron thought about, "they wouldn't be able to tell which spell you cast?"

"Exactly they wouldn't know if you cast a harmful or a healing one if they are all the same color. This is very hard to learn but when you can do it, it becomes second nature and you can do anything that your imagination can dream up."

Looking out he can still see that there are some tense students and he knows exactly what they want to ask. "Tell me what is it that you truly want to ask, I can see it on your faces that there is something nagging at you. Whatever you have to ask it will not be the worst thing that any of us have heard."

Dennis Creevey was the brave Gryffindor who asked, "Do you hate Muggleborns or Half-bloods?"

Sal smiled at the pale-faced boy, "It seems that you are in the right house, tell me young Gryffindor what made you think that?"

"History."

"That right there is the problem, was any of that written by any of these people standing up here right now?"

Dennis shook his head slowly scared still.

"Exactly let me tell you something that I bet none of you knew."

"The Lord of Snakes is not a pureblood, not in the true sense," Luna spoke up from where she was standing at the end of the table.

"Well, I did not think a Moon Child was here," Leo said smiling at the blonde.

"Good evening Raven Prince."

"Good evening Moon Child, may I ask a question of you?" Leo asked politely moving over to Luna smiling.

"Of course, and thank you for asking."

"I appreciate it may I ask how this will all turn out?"

"The Lord of the Snakes need not be afraid for the son of the Lord of the Forest is waiting and he shall be reunited with the servant of the Moon."

Leo bowed low, "I appreciate it Moon Child."

Luna curtsied, "It is of no consequence Raven Prince, I have already told my Listener."

Leo nodded and looked over towards the Gryffindor table and Harry subtly, Luna just giggled and skipped back to her seat.

"Ummm what was that about?" Harry asked confused.

Rowena smiled, "that was a ritual that is used to ask true Seers a question about the future, it is a form of courtesy. Now then I believe that Sal still has to answer his question for the young Lion."

"The Moon Child is right I do not hate Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, or Muggles." He had to chuckle when he saw everyone relax.

"Are you going to help us defeat the Dark Lord," Harry asked loudly.

There was a collective groan from the Guests, Godric answered, "Is there another one?"

Harry nodded slowly confused with their reaction, "Yes and he said that he is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"Impossible."

"What do you mean, he tells everyone that he is a descendant of you."

"Well I have never had a child before, and my mate is a male, so."

There was more shock from everyone, "what do you mean mate?"

Sal turned around and into the eyes of said mate, and he saw the pain. _Oh, Moony I am so sorry, don't worry everything will be alright._

"I have a mate he is a male werewolf and I only adopted two brothers and I am pretty sure he isn't theirs."

"He could be a descendant of Theseus."

"That is a good point Helga, which would not make him Lord Slytherin since that title is mine by right of conquest."

Ginny raised her hand this time, "you the red-haired girl, why are there so many red-heads, one was a handful."

"You adopted two sons?"

"Yep Phobos and Deimos Black they are twenty this year, and I kind of half-adopted another he is a Snape and is sixteen." When he said Sev's last name he saw the sad look on their faces.

Harry brought the topic back around, "are you going to help us take down the Dark Lord?"

"Is he a threat to this school and the students?" Helga asked already knowing the answer.

With a serious face Harry answered, "Yes."

The Guests all looked at each other and when they saw the silent plea in Sal's eyes they nodded.

Godric was the one that answered, "Yes we will help you."

Many people smiled and relaxed at the reassurance and they saw the gratitude in their friend's eyes.

"Is there anyone." Before he could finish there was an explosion of rainbow sparkles and the sound of bagpipes and dye was dropped on Sal and Ric.

There was a groan from the guests, except for Leo who was cackling.

"Please, Ric don't tell me." Rowena almost begged.

"Unfortunately, it was their night for detention." Then the doors banged open showing three sheepish fourteen-year-old teens. One had shaggy red hair and bright blue eyes his face covered in freckles standing next to a familiar mop of black hair giving way to sparkling dark brown eyes. Looking exasperated was a blond with his long hair pulled up into a ponytail with silvery eyes. being herded inside by three boys. Two were identical twins with short black hair and one silver eye and one blue eye. The third had wavy black hair and piercing dark eyes glaring at the three teens.

Seeing the three teens in the front Godric glared, "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy!"

This got the reaction from three Potters, two Malfoys, and three Weasleys.

"Whatever it is we didn't do it."

Sal and Leo were snickering at the automatic reaction, Godric was frowning.

"Well, this isn't going to work, Edmund, Roland, William!"

"Yes, Headmaster?" Edmund Potter asked innocently.

Godric folded his arms not fooled by the innocent act, "Where did they find you?"

"Well, you see we were waiting patiently in your office like we were supposed to." Roland Weasley said trying the innocent look himself, it was fooling no one who knew the three boys."

"Uh-huh, tell me boys do you know where you are?" Helga asked.

"Umm Hogwarts?"

"The Great Hall?"

"The Future?" William Malfoy asked looking around.

"Correct and how do you know that William?" Rowena asked the blond.

He turned around and pointed towards Harry, Ron, Draco, "I know all the Malfoys in my family, and I know for a fact that he is not one of them. However, he answered to Malfoy when Professor Gryffindor asked."

"That is why you are Ravenclaw. William is correct we were summoned to the future because Hogwarts was being attacked, and they needed us. So, when we couldn't find you what do you think our first thought was?" Rena asked looking at all three boys.

"That we were kidnapped?" Edmund asked.

"That we died an excruciating death?" William asked.

"That we ran away?" Roland asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes, so maybe next we end up in a strange place with lunatics running around in masks shooting off the killing curse like it is the only spell they know, you could stay put."

"Yes, Headmaster." All three answered

"Thank you."

The others in the Great Hall were watching the exchange all except four people who were looking at the black-haired dark-eyed sixteen-year-old. Lily slowly stood up from the table and walked around to the front until she was standing in front of him.

Taking her face in his hands she looked him straight in the eyes taking him in, he looked different then he did when he was that age, healthier. Seeing that she recognized him he smiled at her.

"Hi, Lily."

"Severus." She said quietly but it seemed to ring out throughout the Hall.

When he nodded Lily through her arms around him in a hug, "It's alright I am alright."

"Welcome home." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm home, Lily."

 **Well, there we go everyone chapter 17 is done that has got to be one of the longest things I have written, so tell me what you think. If you have any more questions you want anyone to answer let me know and I might put them in the next one. Once again, I am going to thank fira6440 for putting up with me asking her multiple questions that I should put in this. Review and let me know what you think and maybe tell me who you think will figure out that Sirius is Salazar next.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, welcome back to a new chapter I think I am getting better at updating this, maybe. Anywho warning now there will be talk of blood, so if you don't like that, sorry. The next chapter should be out in some amount of time, I don't want to give you a time frame since I don't really know when so yup. Anyways read and review.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

' _ **parseltongue**_

 _ **;Sal Telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric Telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena Telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga Telepathy!**_

 _Magic_

 **Chapter 18 Rituals and Incorrect Swears**

Everyone was silent when they learned who one of the three older students was. Then there was the sound of steps when a certain blonde ran up to him.

Severus turned around to find his arms full of blond, needless to say, he was slightly confused. "Draco are you alright?

Severus felt Draco shake his head where it was nestled into his shoulder as the arms got tighter, "No, is there a way that I can talk to you later?"

"Of course, do you know where the Room of Requirements is?" He felt Draco nod into his shoulder and sighed, "alright meet me there at ten, we can talk then, that alright?" There was another nod from the blond, "good, go sit back down."

Slowly the arms encircling him loosened and slid away until Severus could look at his godson. One of the first things that he noticed was the glamour that was covering something up. He couldn't tell what it is covering since he wasn't as skilled at looking through magic as Helga or Sal. As soon as Draco sat down next to Harry, when did that happen, Sev turned back around. He saw Sal lift an eyebrow in silent question, Sev shook his head slightly as if to tell him that he did not know. He will, however, find out and tell him what is going on, at that Sal nodded. What neither of them noticed, however, was the perceptive red-head watching the entire exchange.

"Now then if there are not going to be any more questions, I do believe that the students need to head off to bed. I would like the heads of the houses to come back here since there are a few things that I need to cover." Dumbledore said standing up.

It did not take very long for the students to file out of the Great Hall quietly talking to each other. Unfortunately, all the students tried to leave but before Edmund, William, and Roland were able to Godric had grabbed them.

"Not you three."

"Oh, come on Professor we were not planning on getting into any type of trouble." Edmund Potter said trying to look innocent.

Sal huffed out a laugh at seeing the face, "Sorry kid that face hasn't fooled anyone since they met you."

Edmund shrugged, "Eh it was worth a try."

William rolled his eyes at his friend, "So I am guessing that we won't be staying in our regular dorms."

"No that would not be the best idea, I think that we can just stick you three in one of the guest rooms for now," Sal said looking over at Dumbledore questionably when he got a nod, he turned back to the three boys. "I am guessing you three know where the black room is?"

They nodded at him, "Good I want you to stay there for tonight, and don't even think of trying to pull anything. Peeves will tell me if you do not make it to where you are supposed to be."

"We weren't thinking of doing anything, how could you accuse us of such things?" Roland asked pretending to be offended.

Very deadpan Godric answered, "Goats."

Roland just shrugged, "Point made, we best be off then. See you all tomorrow Professors."

Ophelia stepped forward, "Do any of you need anything?" The friends looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Alright, but if you need me, just ask."

"Alright, goodnight Professors." Then they ran out of the hall.

Then it was just the travelers along with the Order of the Phoenix left in the Hall.

"I do believe that there are a few things that we need to discuss." Dumbledore said stepping forward, "However, I do not believe that this is the place to do it."

Sal had to sigh anticipating the meeting, "No I believe that you are right in that. Where would you suggest that we go then?"

"We usually have the teacher meetings in a meeting room, it is big enough that it should work," Dumbledore said taking in the members who were there.

It did not take very long to get to the meeting room and when they did Sal took in the people who were there. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomona, Slughorn, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Mooney, Prongs, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Fred, and George. Godric took the lead as he saw how hard it was for his friend.

"We are going to need an overview of what has happened so far." They all took turns telling different parts of what has happened so far. When they caught up to the present the travelers were all trying to categorize the information that they now know.

Sal was the first one to catch something and by how stormy his eyes looked they could tell it wasn't anything good. "I believe professor that you are leaving something out."

His eyes were no longer twinkling instead they seemed to reflect his age and his history. "Tom created Horcruxes, seven to be precise. Tom also knowingly created a living Horcrux with Harry as the container."

Sal stood up so fast that his chair tipped over and started pacing, _**"That no good, I am going to kill him."**_

"Hey Sal, you want to explain why you are so mad?" Godric asked looking worried at his friend. He never unwillingly slipped into parsel unless he was unnerved.

" _ **To create a Horcrux is a truly despicable act. To create one, you first must commit murder and not feel any remorse, then you must tear your soul in half. The problem with creating more then one is it always splits the soul in half, two create another would be splitting it in half again, again, again, and again. It would drive anyone to the brink of insanity. This basically means that Voldemort is not even human anymore."**_ Sal stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair, _ **"I mean there would be nothing left of who he was originally nothing. Theseus never even stooped to this level, not many have."**_

"So, what did Sir hiss-a-lot have to say?" Leo asked leaning forward to look at Godric since he knew he was more likely to answer then Lia.

Godric relayed everything to the group, much to the shock of the Order.

"I was not aware of Lord Gryffindor that you spoke parseltongue?" McGonagall said shocked.

"Godric please, and I do. Sal taught it to me when we were young in exchange for me helping him with his English." Ric answered to the again pacing and hissing man.

"I didn't think it was something that could be learned," Flitwick replied fascinated at the idea of learning something new.

They heard a sigh and looked over at Rowena who was pouting, "You can't, you can only learn it when you are young. As you get older it gets harder since you need to adapt to produce different sounds."

Flitwick had the same expression as the founder of his house, Ric had to chuckle at them before he turned to his friend.

" _ **So, do you know a way to destroy them, and get it out of your godson?"**_

" _ **Maybe, but as soon as I destroy them, he will know, one can't not feel themselves dying."**_ The pacing stopped as he leaned against the back of Ric's chair.

" _ **Okay, then we will just have to be ready. We can handle this Sal. It also isn't just us doing this you have all these people here. Your friends and family and from what you have told us they are not ones to sit on the sidelines."**_ He said looking up at his friend.

" _ **No, you are correct they aren't, thanks, Ric."**_ He said chuckling.

" _ **Hey what are friends for, now can you switch back to English I do believe that we have given them enough heart attacks for today."**_

"Aw Ric you always say the nicest things."

"I know I am just amazing like that." He said shrugging as if he couldn't help it.

Lily couldn't help the feeling that she knew Slytherin from somewhere, but it was just out of reach. As she watched him joke with Gryffindor, she couldn't help but feel that it was familiar. She leaned close into James, "Does Slytherin seem familiar to you somehow?"

When he heard Lily, James turned from his conversation with Remus, "Maybe but I can't figure out from where?"

Lily nodded her head, "I know I am getting the same feeling, but I can't seem to grasp from where."

They looked up when they heard Dumbledore clear his throat, "Slytherin am I to presume that you know how to help the young Potter boy?"

"I do," when he saw the looks on the order's faces he chuckled and sat back down in the chair, "Don't worry it won't hurt him at all; the only thing that I really need him for is to act as a magnet to attract the other Horcrux. After they are all gathered, I will be able to take care of them."

Sal silently chuckled to himself when he saw the Order relax slightly at the reassurance. He still saw some of the tension in their positions, but he knew that it wasn't going to completely leave them until he can prove that he isn't as bad as history made him out to be.

"When do you want to do this?"

Sal looked over at Dumbledore when he did, he had to smile, he wasn't as tense as the rest of the order. "It shouldn't take me to long to get everything ready." Then he thought about what he needed to get done and how everything was going to happen.

Dumbledore nodded, "let us know if we can do anything to help."

Sal winced as he started to get a headache from tapping into the Dark knowledge, "don't worry I have everything under control."

His grimace though did not go unnoticed by his friends who shared a worried look.

Godric clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, "Now that it has been decided why don't we all rest up as tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Dumbledore nodded, "Am I right to assume that you all have a place to stay?"

Rowena had to smirk a little, "Don't worry I highly doubt that Hogwarts let anyone into our personal areas."

With that, the travelers stood up and started to make their ways down the halls, as soon as the door closed the Order let out a sigh and calmed down.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle, "So what did you all think of them?"

"Well if we were to expect them, then I am going to have to say that they are not in the least what we expected. Godric Gryffindor speaks parseltongue Albus, parseltongue." McGonagall said slightly miffed.

"So, I noticed my dear." He replied his eyes twinkling.

"Hufflepuff was also not what history portrayed her as." Sprout said leaning back in her seat.

"Who are we kidding history portrayed none of them as we see them," James stated.

"Ah, but you heard Slytherin none of the histories that we know was written by any of the people that we met tonight. I also have the feeling that we are going to be learning many things that will challenge our views." Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair and stroking his beard. "But for now, I do believe that Gryffindor had the right idea and that we should be heading off to bed ourselves."

With the Travelers

As soon as they reached the door to the outside Sal stumbled and grabbed the wall.

Helga rushed over releasing some of her magic to soothe the headache that was growing, Sal let out a sigh as he felt the warmth from the bright magic.

"Are you alright?" Lia asked walking over.

"I'm alright Mom I think that I pushed my magic too far." He replied giving her a small smile, "Nothing that a good night's rest cannot cure."

"Are you going to be alright to perform the ritual tomorrow?"

"I'll be fin Ric, this is something that I have to do."

His friends exchanged a look before Godric replied, "Alright but if anything goes wrong, we will be stopping it."

Sal chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Ric I have a mother you don't have to be one too."

This caused the group to laugh before they parted ways to go to sleep, well almost all of them. Leo tried to follow Lia and Charles, but Sal could have sworn he heard a person being thrown out a window. When he got back to his house, he saw Severus sitting in front of the fireplace, knees pulled up to his chest tear tracks on his face.

Sal bent down next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back, "Hey snakeling what's wrong?"

"Because I left Draco was given to Greyback to torture and turned into a werewolf."

Sal sighed and pulled up a chair, then turned Severus' around, "Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't mean to leave him there. You were found out you didn't know that you would be transported to the past. You also didn't know that Moldyshorts was going to torture Draco. You can't blame yourself for things you didn't know were going to happen."

Severus looked up into the covered eyes of the man who saved him, "Yes but if I hadn't left then maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Sal sighed and pulled Severus into a hug, "Or maybe you both would be dead. We can't live in the what if's trust me I have lived in them for years. What if I hadn't gone after Peter? What if I had told Harry about the mirror? What if I had stayed as the secret keeper? What if I never dueled Bella? What if I never turned myself over to Theseus? What if I had never gotten my memories back? We all have what-ifs running through our heads and they are addictive thoughts, but we can't feed them. What we can do is focus on the what can I do news. What can I do to help the situation now? That is what I choose to do because if I don't, I am going to throw all of my plans out the window and just jump Remus and never let him go."

Severus sat back and laughed, "I think we all saw you try to contain yourself."

"Thank you it was hard." Sal sighed pouting.

Severus laughed and patted his head, "Good job."

Sal stood up and ruffled Sev's black hair, "Go to bed Snakeling it will be a long day tomorrow."

The next morning after everyone had breakfast Lily, James, Harry, and Remus made their way out to the courtyard where they saw Slytherin kneeling on the ground. He was wearing black pants and a green long sleeve shirt with a black vest overtop, his hair was pulled up and kept up with his wand.

"Um, Slytherin Sir, what are you doing?" Harry asked as they walked over to him.

Slytherin jumped when he noticed that he had company, "Oh sorry I didn't see you there. As for what I am doing I am creating a ritual circle."

Remus bent down and looked over the circle taking in the characters and small designs, "This is very detailed what is the purpose?"

"It is to contain things once it has been activated nothing can enter and nothing can leave the circle." Remus looked shocked at what he heard.

"But what if something goes wrong, and you need to stop the ritual."

Slytherin looked shocked at the worry that he heard, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to the young Potter."

Remus shook his head, "I can understand that but what about you, what if something goes wrong and you need help?"

Remus himself was shocked by what he was hearing coming out of his mouth. This was the man who history stated was a monster and yet he trusted him with Harry his Pup. He can feel Mooney struggle not to drag him off somewhere and keep him safe from the world, he suppressed that feeling.

Slytherin smiled softly and stood up brushing his pants off and putting a hand out for Remus to take. "I appreciate the concern, but I will be alright I have something to live for."

This did not calm Remus' fears at all.

It was later in the day when they decided to do the ritual. Slytherin was standing in the center with Harry standing just North of him.

"Okay, now Mr. Potter,"

"Harry call me Harry please."

Sal smiled, "Okay, Harry I am not going to lie to you this might hurt I have not done something like this before."

Harry nodded and Sal smiled again before turning towards Godric and nodding at him.

"Let's get started then." Sal breathed out and released his magic causing the circle to flash emerald green before settling.

" _I call upon Lady Magic to judge this ritual today. I call upon Lord Death to come and see the wrong I shall be making right. I call upon the Lord of Fire to come and purify the soul of the sheath. I call upon the Lord of Water to heal the soul of the host."_ The circle turned a blinding white with green entwined into as if it was a piece of cloth. Sal smiled sadly at Godric and that was when Godric knew that this was not going to end well.

"That self-sacrificing dumbass," Godric yelled as he ran forward to stop the ritual.

"Godric what's wrong?" Helga yelled.

"He is going to use his blood to get rid of the Horcrux."

"What that was not part of the plan, that much blood will kill him," Rena yelled running forward with Godric.

But before they could do anything Sal started back up again.

" _I summon before me the Horcruxes of Tom Marvolo Riddle to this circle."_

Before him appeared the Slytherin Locket, the Hufflepuff cup, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, a very large snake, and a ring. He then summoned a large cauldron and put the cup, diadem, ring, and locket into the cauldron.

" _I ask of the Lord Death to correct the mistakes and remove the souls from the bodies to which they don't belong."_

Harry and Nagini started to glow a deep black and smoke poured out of them and into the cauldron. While this was happing though Harry was screaming before he collapsed, Nagini lay twitching on the ground. As soon as the smoke was gone Harry was enveloped in a warm purple glow that seemed to erase the lightning bolt scar. Immediately after the smoke disappeared into the cauldron Sal pulled out one of knives and sliced his wrist letting green-tinted blood pool into the cauldron. As soon as they learned what was happening the others started to bang on the circle trying to stop Sal. Everyone except Severus who ran up to the Headmasters office to get some help.

" _With this blood and basilisk venom, I give back to you Lord Death a soul that was broken."_

With those final words, he collapsed onto the ground his blood still flowing followed by darkness burning the grass around him

"That idiot."

Rena grabbed Godric's arm to stop him from running to his friend, "Godric stop you know that if you get to close now you could die."

"I know but," He didn't know what to do.

Then he heard it the trill of a phoenix and he smiled because now he knew that it would be alright. James, Lily, and Remus looked up from where they were with Harry to see Fawkes carrying the sorting hat land next to Slytherin. However, what surprised them the most was when Fawkes and the hat turned into two twenty-something-year-old guys.

"What a mess." The one with curly hair said.

"Yes, well he is like this, can't be helped." The other one said.

Dumbledore still shocked about his bird stepped closer to them, "If I may ask, who are you?"

The curly-haired one answered first, "Mordred."

"Merlin, nice to officially meet you, Albus."

Nobody said anything the shock of everything finally hitting. Though the main thing running through their minds was, Merlin did not have a beard.

 **There it is folks' chapter 18, bad chapter it did not want to get written, I hate it when they don't behave. Anyways tell me what you think or your favorite part in this chapter or the story as a whole.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone and welcome back. I just want to mention that this is the second to last chapter the next one will be the epilogue. Please review and enjoy the story.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

 _ **parseltongue**_

 _ **;Sal Telepathy;**_

 _ **#Ric Telepathy#**_

 _ **^Rena Telepathy^**_

 _ **!Helga Telepathy!**_

 _Magic_

 _ **Chapter 19 The storm that Changed**_

The shocked silence continued until they heard groaning from Slytherin before he sat up rubbing his head. "Did anyone catch the number of the hippogriff that ran me over?"

Seeing that he was alright Sal was jumped on by his friends and checked over by his mother. Then when they got the okay from Lia Godric reached over and smacked Sal upside the head.

Sal turned to glare at his friend but before he could say anything Ric started to lecture him, _**"what were you thinking you stubborn sacrificial idiot. Using that much blood along with pulling any of the residual darkness into yourself would have killed you. I mean you have done some pigheaded things but this, I mean,"**_ Godric stood up and started pacing, he ran his hands through his hair before he stopped once more in front of Sal, _**"What would you have done if Sev hadn't been able to get Merlin and Mordred? I don't want to be the one to explain to your mate, and your brother, and your godson that you died, and they didn't know."**_

" _ **He's right you know that was a big risk especially since you did not tell us your plan."**_ Lia scolded looking her son right in the eye.

Sal sighed and sat up looking over at Harry who was still unconscious at the time, _**"He's my godson, I couldn't let him walk himself to his own execution when I could just stop it all here and now."**_

Godric sighed and crouched down so that he was level with him, _**"Look Sal I understand that, really I do. We also need you to understand that you took an unnecessary risk, if you had just told us your plan, we could have at the least made sure that Merlin and Mordred were down here. I mean that would have saved Sev from running up all those flights of stairs."**_

" _ **Yeah, I guess you are right."**_ Sal laughed and smiled softly up at Ric.

" _ **Of course we are, I am your Mother and he grew up with you, and he at least has some intelligence,"**_ Lia said smugly then looking over at Ric smiling.

" _ **I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult,"**_ Ric asked in a deadpan voice.

They then heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Rena smirking while Helga was trying not to laugh. "So, have you thoroughly finished scolding him?"

Ric rolled his eyes at his friend's question, "Yes Rena I am done scolding him, why are you lecturing me when I know that you would have done the same thing."

She shrugged, "true I would have."

"So does Harry no longer have the Horcrux in him?" James asked from where he was sitting with Lily and Mooney.

"Yep, Harry is now completely the only person in his head, and Modlyshorts is now mortal. Since the Horcruxes are destroyed he should be weakened for a short period of time and then I can almost guarantee that he will be coming here." Sal said laying back down as he is out of energy.

"Do you know how long that he might be out for?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I would say maybe four hours, maybe a little less, I wouldn't bet on there to be more time."

Remus looked over at Slytherin, Mooney was telling him to go over there and run away with him, "and how long will you be out for?"

Startled by the question Sal looked up at him, "I don't know probably between an hour or two."

Remus nodded and stood up to walk over to him before extending a hand, "do you need some help getting to your rooms?"

Now everybody looked on shocked by the interaction between the two of them before Sal answered hesitantly, "Sure, that would be great, thank you."

Remus pulled him up and slung one arm around his shoulders supporting him as he was instructed on how to get to Slytherin's rooms. Lily and James watched him walk away supporting the raven-haired man. Something about this seemed almost familiar to James as if he had seen it happen before. Lily, on the other hand, found something clicking in her mind, and everything made so much more sense. It was about an hour later when Harry had woken up that Lily saw Slytherin sitting under a tree by the lake.

"This was some good friends of mine's favorite spot," Lily said sitting down by him.

"It is a good spot I always come here when I need some time to think."

Lily knew the look that had taken over Sal's features she had seen it on a certain Black many time, "you look like someone who needs to talk, I have been told that I am a good listener."

Sal finally looked over at her and had to chuckle when he saw the recognition in her green eyes, "I am not surprised that you were the second one to figure it out; I have to admit though that I am a tad disappointed that Prongs or Mooney haven't figured it out."

Lily laughed and leaned against Sal resting her head on his shoulder, "I believe that it is mostly denial at this point. If you are so disappointed why haven't you said anything to either of them?"

Leaning his head back against the tree Sal sighed, "mostly because I am worried about them, I mean I am not the same person who fell through the veil, and I am also not the same person who went to Azkaban."

"Let me ask you this, did Remus hate you when he lived with you after you escaped from Azkaban?"

Sal looked startled for a moment before he answered, "no, I don't think so."

"I can tell you for a fact that he didn't, and James could never hate you like you could never hate him," Lily said soothingly.

Sal just chuckled and smiled, "You're right as usual."

"Of course, you boys should really stop doubting me." They sat there silently for a minute before they were interrupted by Harry running out of the castle and stopping in front of them.

Lily worried that something was wrong stood up and walked over to him, "Harry what's wrong?"

That was about when Sal noticed the parchment that he had in his hands, _**"Shit I forgot about that."**_

Hearing that Harry walked over to Sal and handed him the parchment.

Seeing if maybe he could play it off Sal asked, "and what do you expect me to do with this Mr. Potter."

"Please, please don't do this, please," Harry asked almost begging not noticing Lily walk up behind him looking between the two.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Did Dad ever tell you about the Marauders Map?" He asked not looking away from Sal.

"I don't believe so, why?"

"Because it is a map that shows everyone in the castle and nothing can trick it spells, potions, nothing."

Lily finally understood, "Harry what did you see?"

 **Earlier in the Chamber**

"You must be so happy to have that out of your head mate?" Ron said standing over the table in the snake room.

Harry laughed and turned back to the map on the wall, "you have no idea, now if only we could move this map around it would be helpful."

"We still have the marauders map," Hermione said from where she was looking over a few of the spell books."

"True," with that Harry pulled out the map and tapped it with his wand, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He saw his Dad in the office with Remus but didn't see his Mom, when he found her though he just stopped. Draco noticing it walked over to him putting a hand on his back, "what's wrong?"

"Draco what is the name beside my Mom?" Confused he looked and took a sharp breath before reading it.

"Sirius Black."

This attracted everyone else to look over the map before Draco spoke again, "this can't be right, right?"

Ron shook his head, "the Map is never wrong, and nothing can trick it, but that doesn't make sense." He needed to double-check he walked over to the map on the wall and found her again except the name by her was Salazar Slytherin. "This makes no sense this map says Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione jumped up, "of course it does if Slytherin created the big one and he knew we might find it then he could have made it say Slytherin, who he is at that time. However, the Marauders Map only knows him as Sirius so that is what it says."

"Mischief managed,"

They turned around to see Harry run towards the door, Hermione called out to him, "where are you going?"

He spun around a look of desperation on his face, "I need to check, I will meet up with you later."

With that Harry was out the door and running towards the tree near the lake silently thinking, _please let it be him, please_.

Harry saw his Mom stand up and walk over to him, "Harry what's wrong?"

That was about when he saw Slytherin notice the parchment that he had in his hands, _**"Shit I forgot about that."**_

Hearing that Harry walked over to Sal and handed him the parchment.

That was when he heard Slytherin ask, "and what do you expect me to do with this Mr. Potter."

"Please, please don't do this, please," Harry asked almost begging not noticing Lily walk up behind him looking between the two, he needed to know if this was the man that he had lost, the man that he had gotten killed.

"Harry, what's going on?" He heard his Mom ask softly.

"Did Dad ever tell you about the Marauders Map?" He asked not looking away from Sal.

"I don't believe so, why?"

"Because it is a map that shows everyone in the castle and nothing can trick it spells, potions, nothing."

He heard when Lily finally understood, "Harry what did you see?"

"On the map sitting next to you was Sirius Black, the man that I had gotten killed, I just need to know please?" He asked not looking up at Slytherin afraid of what he might see.

"I don't know where you got the idea that you got me killed Pup, but it wasn't your fault." Harry started and looked up to see the confident smirk he had seen only a few times, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then spreading out across the paper was Hogwarts and the words marauders map. Harry looked back and forth between the map and the man sitting in front of him, not saying anything just staring.

"Harry," His eyes snapped up when he heard the hesitant voice, when he did, he saw the pain, the fear in his Godfather's eyes. That look shouldn't be there it wasn't there when he was facing Bellatrix it shouldn't be there when he was facing his godson, then he heard him ask hesitantly, "are you that disappointed I am who I am?"

Harry started shaking his head slowly and then he shook it harder before he threw himself at the man who saved his life, "of course I'm not, I'm just shocked that's all."

Sal tightened his arms around Harry just feeling and knowing that he was there. Lily stood off to the side letting the two of them have the moment that they needed to heal the wounds of the others. It was a few minutes before either showed signs of letting the other one go.

When Harry did, he took in the differences between what Sal used to look like and what he does now. "So why do you have glasses?"

Sal chuckled and pushed them up further on his face, "that is a complicated and long answer, but I will tell you this I can never take them off."

Harry nodded his head but before he was going to ask the sounds of explosions reached their ears. Sal stood up and with a wave of his hand, he was dressed in dueling clothes. He slipped his wand into an invisible case and turned towards Harry, "I want you to stay out of this."

He turned on his heel and apparated Lily going with him not even a minute later, Harry being the Gryffindor he was ran towards the fight. When he got to the fight he ducked as a bright red spell went flying over his head. He ran through the fighters ducking and throwing his own spells out at unsuspecting death eaters. When he found Draco, he put his back to his and started firing off his own spells.

"So, did you figure out if the map was right or not?" Draco asked pulling up a shield.

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

Harry grinned and disarmed a death eater before tying him up, "and the map was right Salazar Slytherin is my Godfather Sirius Black."

"What?" James exclaimed somehow taking down all the enemies in the area, "explain."

Harry chuckled nervously, "I was looking at the Marauders map when I saw him, so I went to confront him, and he confirmed it Salazar Slytherin is Sirius Black. Dad this means that Sirius is alive."

James just stood there putting the pieces together in his head, comparing the similarities between the two. "Siri is alive," he said quietly as if it admitting it will somehow cause him to disappear again.

"Yeah, Dad he is," Harry said smiling.

James smiled back and was about to ask if Remus knew when the noseless one's voice echoed through the castle. "I know what you did, whoever destroyed my Horcruxes come out!"

James, Harry, and Draco looked at each other before running out and into the courtyard where they saw Sal walking towards Voldemort.

"Here I am you know you are a lot uglier then I was told you were," Sal said leaning back on his heels one hand resting on the dagger strapped to his side, eyes glittering dangerously.

"And who are you?" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Sal stopped grinning and glared at him, "I am Salazar Slytherin, and this is my school that you feel the need to do battle in."

Voldemort laughed coldly, "I am your descendant come and we shall rule."

"Alright, I am going to clear something up right now with you. First, there is no way you are my descendant since I have never had any children at all, biologically at least. Second, I have a mate and he is male so that kind of goes along with the first one. Third, knowing the children that I do have I can tell you for a fact that you are not related to them. Lastly, why in the name of Magic would I want to rule anything that sounds like a lot of work and a lot of paperwork, and I hate paperwork so no thank you." Sal answered shrugging his shoulders.

Harry held his breath as a familiar bright red spell missed its intended target by mere inches, "fine if you won't be my ally then you are my enemy." With that proclamation spells started flying between the two wizards. All of Voldemort's spells were missing Sal who seemed to be dodging and weaving around the spells as he fired off his own.

Harry felt like laughing as he saw how frustrated Voldemort was becoming since he couldn't land a hit. Harry also, unfortunately, knew that the more agitated the noseless one was the more brutal he became.

"He's one of the best duelists, I wouldn't worry too much."

He jumped when he heard that and when he turned, he saw his ex-professor standing there looking worn out.

"Are you okay?" He asked before he thought about it.

Snape started and blinked looking confused before nodding slowly, "I'm alright fighting like this wears me out as I don't have a strong handle on controlling my magic."

"Is that why you have the amulet?" This time it was Snape's turn to jump as Remus seemed to appear out of nowhere.

After making sure that he wasn't going to have a heart attack Severus answered, "Yes it stores that excess magic that my body can't handle."

Harry was still confused but Remus nodded as if it all made sense to him but considering how smart he was it probably did. When they turned back to the fight, they saw that Voldemort was held at wand point by an angry Sal.

"Do you surrender?" Sal snarled.

"Never, _Avada Kedavra._ "

Sal managed to dodge the spell but, in the process,, his glasses were knocked off and then he was the one at wand point. Harry was about to jump forward when he was suddenly grabbed by Gryffindor.

"Let me go I need to help him," Harry said fighting to get free.

"Stop, it is too dangerous right now," Godric growled pulling him back as Charles had grabbed a struggling werewolf.

"I have fought Voldemort, I am not afraid of him."

"That's great but he is not the one that is dangerous right now," then he turned to Helga, "do you have them, are they damaged?"

Helga held up the glasses she had summoned to her, "no they are fine, but it is starting, and after he had used so much blood the protections are weak."

"What do you mean?" James asked almost growling out.

"If you just watch you will know," Ophelia answered walking up next to them.

"Look me in the eyes, when I kill you." Voldemort hissed out at Sal who had his eyes closed.

Sal shook his head still not opening his eyes, "you really don't want me to open them."

"Yes, I really do."

Sal shrugged and opened them, and then Voldemort crumbled to dust. Everything was silent no one wanted to talk in fear of it all being a dream. But then Sal slumped down gritting his teeth as if in pain, and Harry saw it. Sliding along his skin was a silver familiar-looking snake.

"Is that a basilisk?"

The travelers and his parents looked at him in shock, before Lily glared and asked, "how do you know what a basilisk looks like?"

"There was one petrifying students my second year, it had been living in the chamber, but it was out. I went down with Ron and I ended up fighting and killing it. Didn't Salazar put it down there?"

Godric shook his head, "no he wouldn't basilisks are the one snake he can't get along with, and none of the rest of us would, unless." He turned towards Helga who was trying to sneak away. "We told you to get rid of it."

"Yes, you did but Mr. Slinky was young."

"Yes, and Sal told you that it was borderline insane, and you already have a giant squid."

Helga looked sheepish, "Sir Tickles didn't like Mr. Slinky so I put him in the chamber."

Godric facepalmed and sighed, "you are getting rid of him when we go back."

"Fine," Helga replied pouting.

"So, what is with the snake tattoo?" James asked as Sal's breathing started to even out.

"It's not a tattoo, he was held captive and as to torture him the man magically implanted a live basilisk into him. It made it so that his blood is acidic, and his eyes can kill if he does not have his glasses." Rowena explained watching her friend finishing calming down, but before she could walk over Remus was already kneeling, gently placing the glasses on the bridge of his mate's nose.

As soon as Sal felt the familiar weight return to his face, he blinked his eyes open and looked straight into a pair of familiar amber ones.

"I am not happy with you," Remus said softly.

"I know."

Remus pushed a strand of hair out of Sal's face, "You broke a promise."

"I know."

"And you lied to me."

"I know."

"You're late you said you would be right back."

"I know and I am sorry, it just took me longer then I thought that it was going to," Sal said softly reaching up and cupping Remus' face in his hands.

Remus closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent that he had been longing for. It had changed slightly and the crisp clean scent that reminded him of running in the forest after it had rained; seemed to have changed to what the forest smelled like after a massive storm. Crisp with a slight electric smell, he didn't mind at all.

"Then I guess that there was just one thing left to say."

Sal looked almost scared of what he was going to hear, "and what is that."

"Welcome home."

With that, Sal lunged forward and captured his mate's lips that he had not tasted in a very long time. He didn't know how long it had been and he really didn't even care, he only stopped when he had to breath. He leaned back and had to smile when he saw a matching one on the man that he loves face.

Then he said the one thing that had waited to say for a while, "I am home."

 **Wow, that was an adventure. Now as I mentioned before this is the second to last chapter as the next one will be the epilogue wrapping everything up. Tell me what you think of the scene at the end I have not written something like that before and I want to know how I did.**

 **This is luminoslight1313 signing out.**


End file.
